Love Like No Other
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Kyoya begins to have feelings for Haruhi he never felt before, how does he handle it? What is his next step? What consequences await them? (Kyoya/Haruhi Pairing. Rated: T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Like No Other ~ Chapter 1**

***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All credit of it goes to the maker of it.**

* * *

**Kyoya & Ranka on Chat**

**Ranka: **_Italics_

**Kyoya: Bold**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

In all honesty, even though I was kind of distant from the club, I was always wanting to be around Haruhi. I can't explain it, but everytime she is here, I feel a warmth within myself I have never felt before... I liked it when she was talking to Honey-Sempai like he was her younger brother, how she was leveled, well grounded, down to earth, reasonable, and yet, so strange at the same time.

She wasn't a bad strange, but there was something about her... wait! I was trying to order snacks for the club, so why am I thinking about Haruhi?

Right, well... because I... well... she is special to me, even though I won't admit it to anyone, actually I shy away from her because I don't want anyone to know that their precious 'Shadow King' had fallen for Haruhi.

Perhaps when the time came that I did finally tell Haruhi about my love for her, then maybe I won't be as... well let's say... I will probably be less bitter than usual. I did want to tell Haruhi the truth, I wanted to tell her that I loved her dearly, but with Tamaki and the Twins constantly around her, I can never find a way to get her alone.

PERFECT! Haruhi's father and I email often about things, I could send him a message asking what Haruhi's email was, if she had one and I could message her telling her I need to talk to her alone soon. I really need to.

I didn't want to keep my feelings a secret anymore. Ok. It was a perfect plan, I could finally have Haruhi, or at least I hoped so.

I was just leaving the club and I was finishing up cleaning the club room along with Haruhi, Mori, and Honey. I watched Haruhi the entire time, but when she looked over, I would look back at what I was doing. I often reminded her the last couple months about the debt that was owed, but it was only so she would look at me and talk to me.

Honey-Sempai came over to me. "Kyoya?"

"Yes Honey-Sempai?" I asked, sliding my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Can I talk to you about something after Haruhi and Mori leave? It's something that has me curious." I chuckled.

"Sure Honey. Give it another five minutes." And sure enough in five minutes people were saying good-bye. Haruhi walked over to us.

"See ya guys! Honey-Sempai."

"Yes?"

"I am going to make a special cake tomorrow, I hope you will love it."

"Yay! Cake!" After that everything was silent. "Ok, now this is our chance to talk. It's very important."

"Well what is it Honey?" I asked, anxious to get home and email Haruhi's dad.

"Well... Kyo-chan... Do you have a liking for Haruhi?" He asked innocently. My eyes widened.

"Why do you asked Honey-Sempai?"

"Well, every chance you get you are staring at Haruhi, and when you stare there is a shine in your eyes I haven't seen in a really, really long time. So, do you?"

"Yes honey-Senpai. I am."

"Wow Kyo-Chan! I never thought you would fall for Haruhi. I always thought you to would be just friends."

"Well she doesn't know yet Honey... I."

"Kyo-Chan, I have never seen you struggle for words before. You really love her don't you?" Yes I did love her, but was the word love? Or was it more than that? "I don't know the word for it, but I like her. I am glad I have someone who knows."

"Well Kyo-Chan, I am glad you trusted me. We are friends aren't we." I smiled.

"I would believe so." I looked at the time. It was an hour after the ending bell had rang and dinner at my home was in an hour. I needed to get home. "I am going to head home. You need a ride?"

"Oh yes please Kyo-Chan. Thank you." It really was nice having someone that knew about my feelings for Haruhi. Now I just needed to email Haruhi's father.

* * *

I was home now and I immediately went to my room and set my computer down then walked into the dining room where I was early for dinner, but I was the last one here, just my luck, they are going to end up asking me why I am in such a hurry for almost everything today, I just knew it. "Hello Kyoya. Nice of you to join us." My father said, his voice full of disapproval.

"It is nice to see you all. I missed you three." I said to my two brothers Akito and Yuuichi and my sister Fuyumi.

"We missed you as well brother." They said formally. They were all arrogant now, no longer the siblings I remember. They seemed to have the joy and fun sucked out of them since they had gone to college, and now, I was beginning to see the same thing from me. I wanted to be a great business man, but I didn't want to be arrogant like them. Actually to speak the truth, my older sister only acted this way in front of our father and when our father wasn't around he was back to being a fifteen year old trapped in a older woman's body.

"So dear Kyoya. How has your second year at Ouran been for you?" My sister asked.

"It's been great thank you for asking, which brings me to what I wanted to tell father about. Sir?"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"I have fallen." I was having a really hard time trying to explain this to him. He pushed his glasses up and looked at me confused.

"Son, enough of the, I can't figure out what to say. Just spit it out, that's what a real man does." In all honesty, I hated my father. I didn't like how he treated me, when he treated everyone of my other siblings with greater love and affection.

"I am sorry sir, but this is a hard topic..." I swallowed quickly and looked up at his eyes, full of impatience. "I have fallen for a woman sir." This seemed to soften his scowl.

"Well, what's her name Kyoya?" I smiled.

"Her name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Are the Fujioka's a family I might know?"

"No father, I don't think so. She is not of Merit, she is not wealthy." This angered my father immediately.

"You are so disrespectful to this family. Do you have any idea, this girl might just be after your money."

"Enough! Out of no disrespect father, I love Haruhi. She doesn't know I love her. She is not that kind of girl. She is selfless, kind, and very down to earth. She isn't the type of girl to marry someone and then steal their money. I don't know what world you live in father, but not everyone who is a commoner is like that." My sister smiled.

"Father, if I may,.. I know that you think Kyoya is an embarrassment toward this family, but he hasn't done anything wrong by falling for a girl who is a commoner." Fuyumi winked at me. "I have an idea, what if, if Haruhi accepts his affection sometime Kyoya can bring her here to meet all of us. That way you can get to know her better." I liked that idea. Thank you Fuyumi.

"Fine, it sounds fair. Kyoya if she does accept you then we will go along with this. Everyone may be excused." And with that dinner was over and I ran towards my room, I was just about to log on to my computer to message Ranka when I felt my sister right behind me. Oh... right, I didn't mention that Haruhi's father was a transvestite.

"Brother? Who is Ranka?" I jumped and looked at her.

"Ranka, is Haruhi's transvestite father." She gasped and giggled.

"Why?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, Haruhi's mother died when Haruhi was little. So, her father decided he could never love another woman, so he is a transvestite." My sister's giggled ended and she looked at me sadly.

"Aw, I feel bad for Haruhi. So, is Ranka her father's real name or his... transvestite name?"

"His Trans. Name. His real name is Ryouji."

"Ok, well.. Would you like some help, catching Haruhi I mean, when you email her tell me your feelings for her, and I will tell you how to message her."

"Well... actually my plan is to ask her to meet with me after the Host Club is over tomorrow so I can tell her."

"Goodie! Even better, I can help you rehearse it for tomorrow." I chuckled and nodded my head. Thanks Fuyumi.

"Ok, I am going to email her father."

"Ok, well I am still going to sit here while you do so." I laughed this time and shook my head.

"Ok. Hm..." I opened the email contact for Ranka and began to type.

_Mr. Fujioka,_

_This is Kyoya from the Host Club, I was wondering if I could have Haruhi's email, if she possibly has one._

_If not, could you please ask her to meet me after club tomorrow._

_I have important matters to discuss. It's nothing bad I can promise you that._

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoya Ootori. _

"You are very formal you know. I think her father will like that." I turned in my chair and looked at her.

"He likes me already as a friend anyway. He... or 'she' rather despises it when Tamaki is really close to his daughter. Sometimes it is hysterical."

"I could imagine." Just then a ringing sound that shows me I have a reply went off and I looked at the screen.

_Of course Kyoya! I am happy it's you and not Tamaki. I will let her know, no she doesn't have and email, but she does have a cell phone._

_It is shut off at the moment, but anyways, yes! I will let her know. _

_Well, I gotta get to work, talk to you later._

_Ranka ;)_

"Wow her father seems very polite."

"Yeah, Ranka is... do you think father will approve?"

"Should it matter, you love her, that's all that matters."

"You're right, well I need some sleep."

"Nope! We are going to rehearse tomorrow." My head hung low. Dammit. "Tell me your feelings for her."

"Well, I love her innocent, pure nature. I love her confidence and she is attractive. And she is very dignified. She doesn't care what others think over her. She will even dress like a guy, like she does now to pay off something. She is very level, down to earth. I love her, There are so many things..."

"Ok, I got it perfect, this is what you should say..."

* * *

I was at school now, running what I was going to say to Haruhi in my mind. Today, it was Valentine's Day, perfect I could put it in a card, and we could talk after the Club ends. I think this is a perfect strategy.

I grabbed a card that had one dewy red rose on it and I wrote _Will you be mine? _in white and I opened the card and to my surprise, I hadn't realized how big this card was, this is perfect.

_I'm writing this in this card, on this day of all days to let you know how I feel about you. _

_I don't know how to tell you face to face, so I am going to put my feelings into words now._

_Since the day you and I were at the mall and you found out, that I hadn't known that woman right away._

_I did it out of kindness, I haven't been the same. My feelings just can't be tamed._

_It's strange for me. To feel these feelings. __I am starting to care for you in a different way. _

_I think of you every day. I can't help but stare. _

_I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your hair._

_But it's not only your looks, it's your personality. __You are kind, selfless, loving, willing to help, dignified. _

_And you are very sweet on the inside. __I can't get you off my mind. _

_I know you may not feel the same, but my feelings just keep growing for you each and every day. _

_Well, what I am trying to tell you is that I am falling in love with you, this is true._

_No matter how odd it might sound, the Shadow King has finally found his other half. _

_But I'll understand it if you don't feel the same. I just have to let you know how I really feel. _

_My feelings for you are real and from my heart._

_From your admirer,_

_K.O._

I felt great now that I had finally put this down on paper. I walked around and found the Suit that Haruhi would change into and I placed the card in the front pocket and left. Just hoping she would find it and love me back.

And I will admit, I didn't quite feel like the Shadow King anymore... well, except for when people wake me up early that is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review. The note in the card was something I found on a love letter example site, so I do not own that. Right of that go to whomever wrote it.** **But, I hope you enjoyed this! :D Please review.**

**"GO OURAN HOST CLUB!" XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Like No Other ~ Chapter 1**

***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All credit of it goes to the maker of it.**

* * *

**KPOV (Kyoya's POV)**

I was in the host club area now, on my computer making more photo books when I came across a picture from a long time ago. It was the one photo-shopped of Haruhi to get her more customers. I laughed at this slightly.

What did she really look like underneath.. WAIT! What am I thinking?! Kyoya think. She hasn't even seen your card yet and you are already being like this.

Club was over an hour later and Haruhi was getting her stuff when the card fell out of her jacket, I continued to stare at my computer, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She picked it up and her eyes widened at the card. I wanted to crawl somewhere and hide, but that would make this end badly. She looked around the room and spotted me, pulling out a seat as she sat across me. "Ky... Kyoya-Senpai?" I didn't respond right away, I breathed in deeply, pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and looked up at her, closing the lid on my computer.

"Ye- Yes Haruhi?" I asked, eyeing the card in her hand, she noticed my gaze.

"So, you are the one who wrote this huh?" She asked, I nodded. "Are you serious?" She asked me, looking into my eyes, which sparkled with tears. Luckily we were the only ones here.

"I am more than serious." She smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing to know, look in your suitcase." And surely enough there was a card in the case. **(Both Kyoya's and Haruhi's Cards is on my website. The link to my site is on my profile.)**

The outside of it what light blue Roses on it. And it said, _Be My Valentine. _I looked at her, and she smile nervously. I looked down and opened the card. I read it very carefully.

_Kyoya,_

_I've kept my feelings for you contained as long as I can. _

_I am in love with you, and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. _

_There is so much about you that most girls don't see. _

_They only see the physical. They see your body, _

_but my love for you is more than skin deep. _

_My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. __You mean so much to me. _

_Just seeing your smiling face __or hearing you heart-melting voice brightens __up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. _

_Just having a hug from you makes me feel warm and cozy inside. _

_I dream of you day in and day out; you're the only one on my mind now. _

_I am in love with you and have been in love with you since that day at the beach._

_I understand if you might not feel the same way, but I couldn't keep it to myself any more._

_Haruhi_

I read this over and over, could it really be true, a girl has truly fallen for the Shadow King? "Haruhi?" She nodded at me. And I wasn't sure what came over me, but in a second, I was by her, the next she was in my arms, and the next our faces were centimeters apart. And Haruhi connected the kiss.

Her lips were so warm and inviting. So soft. Oh Haruhi!

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, leaving no space between the two of us. Haruhi broke the kiss to breathe so I moved to her neck, kissing her there. I couldn't help the joy I felt at this very moment. I felt like I had earned everything I had ever needed my whole life. Haruhi gripped the back of my shirt as I kissed her neck and moved back to her lips.

After that last kiss we broke away from each other, breathing, or panting would be a better word. "I am so sorry Haruhi, that was out of line." She was panting and she looked up at me.

"No, it wasn't. I liked it." I felt my heart skip a beat with that answer. She liked it?

"You did?"

"Y- yes." She said, looking at me.

"So, what does this mean between us now?"

"Well, I love you, you love me, I was thinking we could go on a date to start off." She said, and I laughed quietly.

"I like that idea, it will give us time to know each other better, is now a good time?"

"Yes."

"Then, my dearest Shadow Queen, shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

I walked in the door back home now. Today was the best day I had ever had. First the woman I love loves me back, we went on a date and I was able to find out more about her and her about me. Luckily for me, I was the only one home, so I went straight to my room and it turns out I was wrong. My sister was the only one still home.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went out." She spun around in the seat. "So, how did it go?"

"You want every detail?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I am your big sister after all."

"Ok, here It goes...

* * *

_Club was over an hour later and Haruhi was getting her stuff when the card fell out of her jacket, I continued to stare at my computer, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She picked it up and her eyes widened at the card. I wanted to crawl somewhere and hide, but that would make this end badly. She looked around the room and spotted me, pulling out a seat as she sat across me. "Ky... Kyoya-Senpai?" I didn't respond right away, I breathed in deeply, pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and looked up at her, closing the lid on my computer._

_"Ye- Yes Haruhi?" I asked, eyeing the card in her hand, she noticed my gaze._

_"So, you are the one who wrote this huh?" She asked, I nodded. "Are you serious?" She asked me, looking into my eyes, which sparkled with tears. Luckily we were the only ones here._

_"I am more than serious." She smiled._

_"Well, it's a good thing to know, look in your suitcase." And surely enough there was a card in the case. _

_The outside of it what light blue Roses on it. And it said, Be My Valentine. I looked at her, and she smile nervously. I looked down and opened the card. I read it very carefully._

_Kyoya,_

_I've kept my feelings for you contained as long as I can. _

_I am in love with you, and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. _

_There is so much about you that most girls don't see. _

_They only see the physical. They see your body, _

_but my love for you is more than skin deep. _

_My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. You mean so much to me. _

_Just seeing your smiling face or hearing you heart-melting voice brightens up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. _

_Just having a hug from you makes me feel warm and cozy inside. _

_I dream of you day in and day out; you're the only one on my mind now. _

_I am in love with you and have been in love with you since that day at the beach._

_I understand if you might not feel the same way, but I couldn't keep it to myself any more._

_Haruhi_

_I read this over and over, could it really be true, a girl has truly fallen for the Shadow King? "Haruhi?" She nodded at me. And I wasn't sure what came over me, but in a second, I was by her, the next she was in my arms, and the next our faces were centimeters apart. And Haruhi connected the kiss._

_Her lips were so warm and inviting. So soft. Oh Haruhi!_

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, leaving no space between the two of us. Haruhi broke the kiss to breathe so I moved to her neck, kissing her there. I couldn't help the joy I felt at this very moment. I felt like I had earned everything I had ever needed my whole life. Haruhi gripped the back of my shirt as I kissed her neck and moved back to her lips._

_After that last kiss we broke away from each other, breathing, or panting would be a better word. "I am so sorry Haruhi, that was out of line." She was panting and she looked up at me._

_"No, it wasn't. I liked it." I felt my heart skip a beat with that answer. She liked it?_

_"You did?"_

_"Y- yes." She said, looking at me._

_"So, what does this mean between us now?"_

_"Well, I love you, you love me, I was thinking we could go on a date to start off." She said, and I laughed quietly._

_"I like that idea, it will give us time to know each other better, is now a good time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, my dearest Shadow Queen, shall we?"_

_"Let's."_

_I took her to Koishikawa Kōrakuen. Here we held hands and walked along long winding paths of stone. Just asking each other about the other._

_"So, Haruhi tell me everything about yourself." I asked._

_"Well.. as you know I am fifteen, my birthday is February fourth,"_

_"The first day of spring?" I asked._

_"Yes."_

_"What luck, your birthday speaks your beauty." Haruhi giggled and continued. _

_"My star sign is Aquarius. My favorite foods are Sushi, Ramen, Strawberries, and Ootoro **(Fancy Tuna)**" I smiled. Of course the fancy tuna. "And you recently gave me the nickname, "Shadow Queen, to pair me with the nickname others have given you." I laughed at this. I liked it though, and from what it seems she liked it to. "Tell me about yourself." I nodded._

_"Well... I am seventeen, my birthday is November twenty-second. My star sign is Scorpio... and I love any spicy food." Haruhi laughed._

_"What?"_

_"I think I know what to do for the next date."_

_"What?"_

_"I will make you some Sushi with some Wasabi. How does that sound?"_

_"It sounds wonderful." I leaned down and kissed her cheek and walked her home before calling a cab to take me home._

* * *

"And that's the story of today Fuyumi." My sisters mouth hung open.

"Wow, the kissing was pretty heated huh?" She teased. I rolled my eyes at her. "Sorry, but I never thought you would be that way with anyone. Sorry. But it sounds wonderful. Congratulations brother, dad and our brothers are home now, it's dinner." I looked at her confused. "You can't smell the food?" I smelled for a second and then I did smell it.

"Ok, I am coming down with you."

"Well, obviously."

I sat down next to Fuyumi and we ate in silence. My brother Akito began to speak. "So, Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"How did things go today with that young Ms. Fujioka?" I blushed inside.

"Well, considering it was Valentines Day, I wrote my love for her in a card. She found it just before leaving the Club today, she read it and came over to me, and it turned out she gave me a card with her affection for me within it. And well... let's just leave it at that." My sister winked at me.

"They shared their first kiss." I scoffed at her and she winked at me again.

"And how do you know this Fuyumi?" Father asked her.

"Well no disrespect but unlike you all, I am nicer to Kyoya and I got him to tell me the whole story, but I won't re-say everything he told me."

"Thank you."

"So, she accepted your love?"

"Yes father."

"Ok, well invite her and her mother and father over here tomorrow if it is possible for her." My face fell. "What is it son?"

"Well father... the thing is, I want to tell you this.. but I need you to accept it, even if you don't like it."

"Ok, well what is it?"

"Well, her mother... passed away when she was younger... and well... her father... is a..."

"Is a transvestite." Fuyumi said. My father's and brother's eyes widened. My father was about to speak when I stopped him.

"Just one moment. He became one because.. when his wife, Haruhi's mother died, he knew he couldn't love another woman such as her mother, so he decided on this lifestyle, but I want you to accept this." My father nodded listening to everything I said.

"I understand, I don't particularly like the fact about her father, but... there is nothing I can do about that... But still see if she and her... father... would come to have dinner on a good night for him."

"Yes sir." Just then we ate and with that it was over with.

It felt nice, knowing my father could at least accept this. It made me realize that my father could finally accept me, possibly.

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

I was walking Haruhi home from school when I remembered my father's request. Her father didn't have to work tonight from what she told me.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"My father wanted to invite you and your father to our home for dinner, if you would like. He wants to get to know you, and my sister is ecstatic to meet you. Just make sure to wear something dressy."

"I don't really have anything dressy."

"Ok, I will call up Kaoru... or do you wish to call him?"

"Probably me. I want to keep this a secret until our summer vacation is over."

"It seems like a good idea."

"Ok, one moment." Haruhi dialed the number and Kaoru answered. "Hey Kaoru, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need a second wardrobe." She said giggling.

"What do you mean?"

"I need a wardrobe with dressy things."

"What kind of dressy things."

"Something for every category."

"All right. I will be over soon. Do you want me to bring Hikaru?"

"I kind of just need you."

"Alright, well Hikaru is taking a nap anyways. I will be at your house shortly."

"Ok, thanks."

And with that we waited for Kaoru to arrive. With me holding her hand, and she holding me as close to her as possible.

* * *

_Koishikawa Kōrakuen **(A real garden in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan which is where the Ouran High School is located) Thanks for reading! Please check out my website if you could to see the cards. I made the cards from photos and color backgrounds. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Please, please, please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Like No Other ~ Chapter 3**_

_***Note: I am kind of saddened by the lack of reviews. If I can't get reviews, I am going to take this story down. **_

_***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kaoru arrived a half hour after we called him having both an outfit selection for Haruhi and oddly enough for Ranka as well. Perhaps he was trying to just be nice. When he noticed Haruhi's hand in mine, and her looking into my eyes with love, his jaw dropped. It was a hilarious sight, I must admit. He wasn't always shocked.

He had graciously given Haruhi a set of six evening dresses and nine dinner appropriate outfits. I felt bad for doing this, but my father... well we all know how he is.

Haruhi went inside and changed as well as her father. Haruhi came out in a peach colored dress with a couple layers on the bottom, some of the layers were lace and the other were satin. **(Picture on Profile) **It hugged each of her curves the right way and in all actuality, her chest size was a lot bigger than we at the club had thought. The only ones who know that now are Kaoru and I.

"Kaoru, we know this is unfair to ask, but could you please leave our relationship a secret for now? We will tell the rest of the club soon, but just not now."

"Don't you worry Kyoya. My lips are sealed. It will be hard, but I will try my best. But to be honest, this is shocking."

"Why do you say so?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, at first I never would have thought of it, but now that I have thought about it, it makes sense. You both are very... practical people, so that would be good for you both."

"Thank you Kaoru. For the clothes and everything."

"You're welcome Haruhi. Good luck tonight with Kyoya's father. That is something you definitely need luck for. And again, my lips are sealed, I wouldn't want to be attacked by Tamaki and Hikaru." Haruhi laughed at that, but I knew Kaoru was right. Ranka looked at Haruhi and me.

"Just one moment you two." Ranka grabbed a digital camera and snapped one of us. "I just had to save that one. Ok, Kyoya. Should I go in a dinner appropriate suit?"

"I don't think it will matter sir. I have already informed my father of your sexual orientation so no worries, come dressed as you like."

"Ok, one moment." Ranka came back out in a long sleeve, light blue, button up dress shirt, with a dressy leather jacket and pair of black khaki's. **(Picture on Profile)** It looked good on him actually.

"Ok, We ready to go?" I asked, gesturing my hand to Haruhi so we could walk hand in hand.

"Of course. I am actually excited to meet your family."

"Just be aware that they are the kind of people that are hard to impress."

"Come on, they wouldn't be the first group of people I have met like that." I chuckled.

"No, they surely aren't."

* * *

We got there at 4:30, a half-hour before dinner to find everyone in the dining room, waiting for their dinner, but also, wanting this to be the meeting spot. "Hello Father, Fuyumi, Akito, and Yuuichi." I said.

"Hello." They all replied.

"Please, sit." My father gestured.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to eat with you today sir, I am sorry we couldn't meet sooner. My father was very busy with work and I was busy as well. I am glad we could finally come to meet you all." Haruhi said.

"Well, you are a very polite young girl. I am Kyoya's father, Yoshio." Haruhi smiled. "This girl next to Kyoya is his older sister Fuyumi, and these two gentlemen beside me and his two brothers Akito and Yuuichi."

"It's very nice to meet you all. I am.. Kyoya's girlfriend, Haruhi." Haruhi politely pointed towards her father. "And this is my father Ryouji." Ranka smiled politely at my family.

"Oh, I am just so happy that we get to meet the young miss Fujioka. My brother has told me lots of great things about you since you two have gone out."

"He has talked greatly about you all to me also, and you all seem so nice."

"Thank you young lady." My father said, smiling at me, giving me a look that said, "I like this girl." As did my brothers faces. "Now, if you don't mind would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" He asked. Of course.

"No, it's not a problem at all. I am a first year student at Ouran Academy. I was an exceptional student due to my many years on the honor roll back in my old hometown. I am fifteen years old soon to be sixteen. My birthday is on February 4th on the first day of Spring. My mother passed away ten years ago who was a lawyer... and that's what I plan to do when I graduate is to become as good of a lawyer as she." I smiled. She was so polite to my family, and surprisingly they were all polite back.

The entire dinner was filled with laughs, smiles, and a bunch of happiness that I hadn't seen in a long time. Perhaps Haruhi wasn't only a perfect addition to me, but also a perfect addition to my family. I couldn't thank her enough. Now it was time that I took them home. I didn't want to leave Haruhi... maybe I could invite her on a vacation with me. Perhaps we will go to the beach again, and we can have a better time. We could be alone. Alone without the interruptions of "Our Host Club King" or the twins.

* * *

I had us take the limo and I walked Haruhi to her door. Ranka went in ahead of us, giving us some time to say goodnight.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyoya-Senpai?" I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I will not ask you the question until you cease to call me 'Kyoya-Senpai.' Try calling me by my real name."

"Ok,.. yes, Kyoya?"

"That's better." I grinned. "I had an idea, what if for the weekend you come to that beach with me and we spent some time there. I thought you might like it, and you can finally wear a bathing suit."

"But I don't-" I silenced her with my index finger.

"Kaoru placed more in your wardrobe than you think. The only reason I know this is because he told me of the extra stuff. So, this weekend what do you think?"

"I would love to go."

"Good, I can't see you tomorrow unfortunately because of family business. But, I will be back in time to pick you up to take you to our Okinawa beach." Haruhi smiled.

"I will wait for you to return."

"I would hope so Haruhi... Before I leave, do you think I could give you a goodnight kiss?" I asked, slowly running my hand down her back, stopping at the small of her back and pulled her as close to me as possible.

"I was wondering when you ask for one." She whispered seductively. I smiled in response, leaning my head downwards, feeling her warm, clean breath wash over my face, and feeling her heart beat frantically threw her chest to mine.

Our lips connected and it was the best experience of my life. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her as I ran my hands up and down her back, soothingly.

Eventually we had to pull away to breathe so we separated unwillingly and I found Haruhi's eyes sparkled so beautifully. "You know, Kyoya.. I never thought I would be like this, or fall in love for that matter, but I have."

"And I felt the same, I guess love changes people huh?"

"I guess so." Haruhi hugged me quickly, and walked towards her door, she opened the door and stepped in behind it. "Good Night, my dear Shadow King."

"Sweet Dreams my dearest Shadow Queen, may the stars watch over you tonight."

"And may they for you."

"Good night." And she shut the door and I stumbled down the stairs and into my limo.

The presence of her warm, soft, sweet lips still lingered on mine, making me wish for Friday to come sooner. We could enjoy the sun, the ocean, and kiss as much as we want, not having to worry about being caught. Just wait Haruhi. I will give you a kiss like never before soon.

I love you Haruhi, sweet dreams.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last couple chapters as well, more are to come. ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love Like No Other 4:_**

**_*I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" Enjoy!_**

**_*I want to thank "mcangel1976" for being the beta-reader for this story. Thank you so much! Without you this chapter would have never made it up. Again, thanks._**

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

The day without Haruhi was a lot worse than I thought it was going to be. It wasn't like I wasn't having a good time with the family, but I would rather spend my time with Haruhi. My family and I had just wrapped up business and for some reason they decided to have bonding time and wanted to spend the day together. I really didn't get a choice in the matter.

"Kyoya?" The voice sounded like light buzzing in my head when all I could think about was Haruhi... I wondered if she felt the same. Feeling two feminine hands grasping my shoulders, I was jolted and as they shook me reminding me where I was, "Kyoya?" I was with my family and we were out shopping. What for? I couldn't remember, but I was suddenly aware of Fuyumi shaking me.

"You alright little brother?" Akito asked. His face looked at me with concern. "Are you feeling ill?"

I shook my head, "No Akito. Sorry, I am just not myself today, but I am fine; don't worry." I tried to shrug it off and start to walk indicating that we could continue on our search for who knew what, however, before I could walk more than two steps, my sister gently grabbed my arm stopping me from moving forward.

"Kyoya," she gave me a hard look, "You miss her don't you? You miss your Haruhi." She studied me and seemed to know my every thought even before I could think them. It was so funny how my big sister was always able to see through me when others in my family couldn't. That was probably why I put up with her interference in my life and my room; and why I was closer to her than anyone else in the Ootori family.

"You read my mind Fuyumi," I stated holding back the sigh that wanted to escape, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I know what it feels like; I am thinking about my husband a lot too right now, but hey a break every once and in while is good for couples and people in general. Don't worry, things will be ok." Smiling, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and linked her arm with mine, "Come on; let's go."

"Where are we going again?" I inquired pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose as Fuyumi towed me along behind her. Was she ever going to let go of my arm? I already knew the answer to that question… no she wouldn't. "Fuyumi? Fuyumi!" I stopped abruptly and forced her to halt in her progress as well.

"Yes?"

"Please, remind me where we are going? I really have no clue."

"Wow! I never thought I would see this. Could it be that you missing her is affecting you that badly? We all discussed this in the limo," she gave me an amused look liked she wanted to laugh at me, but she wasn't going to. I must have had a blank expression on my face when I couldn't register any moment where she or anyone else brought up something about the mall, "Well dear brother, we figured that we could all contribute and get your Haruhi a gift."

My brain finally clicked remembering the conversation. I felt so... so… idiotic for not remembering. I stood there and felt like face palming, but resisted and answered her, "You all like her?" I wanted to be sure that they really accepted her and this wasn't some sort of trick or that anyone had any ulterior motives.

"Of course dear brother," Fuyumi giggled. I was sure she understood my trepidation since Haruhi wasn't exactly what my family was expecting for me to become involved with. "One, why would we be getting her a gift if we didn't like her?" I had to admit that what she said made some sense. "And two, she seems like your type. We were all waiting for the day you would finally find a girl to be your other half and now you have. We are happy for you and yesterday, we were quite surprised by her politeness towards everyone. I believe she is a very good girl for you to be involved with. What about you three?" I looked behind her and saw my brothers and father nodding in agreement, and I have to say I was a little shocked, but ecstatic at the same time.

"We agree with Fuyumi." Akito remarked grinning at me.

"Now Kyoya, I have an idea... what if we got her something simple, but also elegant? Like a necklace to symbolize that she is part of our family?" Fuyumi gushed and I could see the excitement bubbling under the surface.

I smiled and finally let my sister pull me into a jewelry shop to look through the necklaces. Each one I saw was too elegant, something Haruhi would greatly dislike; and then finally I came upon one that was nothing short of perfect. The chain was a simple platinum thin necklace, but the pendant was what caught my eye. It was elegantly crafted of white gemstones creating a circle and in the middle of the pendant was an outstanding pink Carnelian. It was completely perfect. I glanced up to see Fuyumi looking at a separate section and called out to her, "Fuyumi."

She looked at me from her section, "Yes?"

"Come over here please," I instructed her.

She walked over eyeing the necklaces as she came over and I pointed to the one that had caught my eye, "Oh my! That is so pretty. You think this is the right one?"

"Yes. It's ideal," I nodded and she smiled before getting the cashier's attention.

"Excuse me sir, but we would like to buy this piece here," She directed pointing to the necklace we had selected and the man smiled at her.

"Excellent choice ma'am. There is a pair of earrings that actually come with this particular necklace. I will wrap those up with it," the man stated as he pulled out the jewelry from the display case. Laying the box on the counter, I could see that the earrings matched the pendant perfectly with the same gemstones surrounding the center stone.

Reaching into my pocket, I was about to pull out my wallet when I saw my brothers and sister paying for it and refusing to let me pay a cent. I tried to protect, but they fell on deaf ears. I thanked the man and rushed out to follow my siblings and father calling them to a stop, "Why didn't you allow me to pay too?"

Each one of them grinned at me, but it was finally Akito that spoke up, "Well, you can just say it was a gift from the family. We bought it because we wanted to little brother." He smirked and handed me the bag, "Here, now when do you plan to give those to her?"

"Possibly this weekend," I answered.

"An excellent idea Kyoya!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

I will admit that when all was said and done, we had a nice time in the mall. Once we left, my family decided to go out for dinner together and it kind of felt like I was a kid again. It was nice to have this time of atmosphere surrounding us once more since we hadn't had it in so long. The time together did remind me that I needed to ask my father about the vacation I had planned for Haruhi and me, "Father?"

"Yes, what is it Kyoya?" My father looked at me with his normal impatient expression.

"I was thinking... that Haruhi and I could go to the beach house in Okinawa for our two month anniversary." I was a bit nervous about his answer, but I would not let it show.

My father looked at me and then brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it. I knew when he did that, it meant he was deliberating.

"Well… I think as long as the two of you stay in different rooms that should be ok. I don't think it is a bad idea even if you go without a chaperone," he finally responded.

This confused me, I mean I was happier than ever that he was allowing it, but I was wondering why he would let us go alone, "Really father?"

"Yes, she is a sweet girl and you have shown me just how mature and smart you are. I trust you and I do not have a problem with it. When do you want to take her there?"

"I would like to take her there tomorrow if that's alright sir?"

"That will be fine. I will make sure everything is arranged with the plane and cars. I hope you two have a good time."

"Thank you father," I bowed my head respectfully while on the inside I was ecstatic. He had agreed with my plans and that made me extremely happy; no, more than that… jubilant.

* * *

Finally, finally! It was Friday, and since we didn't have school that day, Haruhi and I would not have to wait to depart on our little getaway. I couldn't wait to see her and escape from the insanity that surrounded the Host Club; however, I decided to hold off on going over to her house until noon allowing her time to get up and packed before we made our departure. Sitting in in my room, I watched as the minutes ticked by slowly, only 30 more minutes. It was eleven thirty as of right now. Come on time, please hurry up!

As soon as I had woken up that morning, and for some reason my eyes popped open earlier than they normally would have on a day off from school and work, I got up out of bed and dressed for the day pulling on a white tank top, a long sleeved black button up shirt, and a pair of black jeans. It didn't look too bad and I secretly hoped that Haruhi liked what she saw. When I was done getting myself ready, I proceeded to pack for the weekend, periodically looking at the clock. I only paused momentarily to grab some breakfast before I continued my clock vigil.

Man, love really does change people; I never used to be this jittery about getting outside and going somewhere, but now… ever since Haruhi and I had declared our love for each other, I was anxious to see her as soon as I awoke each morning. She had become such an integral part of me, it was hard to imagine a time without her in it. Glancing at the time again, I grabbed by suitcase and almost ripped my door off its hinges. It was time to go!

Time was not my friend and it seemed as if the limo ride to Haruhi's took forever; instead of the normal 20 minute drive, it felt like hours, even though I know it wasn't. Soon the car was pulling into the familiar apartment complex and the driver was opening my door. I told him to stay with the car as I walked up the stairs to collect my girlfriend.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to answer, and Ranka was whipping the door open almost as soon as I had finished with my tapping. He put on a nonchalant attitude and smiled upon seeing me, "Oh, Kyoya, come on in."

"Thank you so much Ranka," I returned his smile and bowed in respect before being led into the living room where I was offered a cup of tea. Thanking him for his generosity, I looked around and inquired, "Where is Haruhi?"

"Oh, she ran to the market to get some more milk, she should-" Ranka was interrupted as the door opened.

"Dad, I'm home," she called out as she walked into their home and I smiled as soon as I heard her voice.

"What a coincidence. You get home Haruhi, and here is Kyoya waiting for you to return," Ranka cooed.

I chuckled and stood up immediately at that, Ranka was definitely a funny guy. Haruhi immediately set her groceries down and walked up to me wrapping her arms around me. Instinctively I returned her embrace and laid my check on the crown of her head only to hear her sigh, "I missed you so much Kyoya."

"And I missed you... I have the limo waiting outside if you are ready to go," I stated breathing in her scent.

She seemed to fidget a bit before saying, "Oh! No sorry Kyoya, but not yet. I need to pack my case and then eat lunch. I was finishing up the housework and stuff this morning."

"Ok, take your time," I whispered and kissed the crown of her head.

With that said Haruhi went into her room for several minutes and came back out with a bag big enough for the weekend and grabbed herself some sushi that she brought home with her to eat. It was California spring rolls with some ginger sauce, and I had to say that it looked pretty good. Haruhi looked up at me and picked up a piece of sushi dipping it in the sauce before holding it up, offering it to me. I used my hands to attempt to grab the chopsticks from her in order to feed myself, but she pulled them away from my grasp. She wanted to feed it to me? Oh Haruhi. I leaned forward and opened my mouth as she placed the piece of sushi on my tongue.

Chewing slowly, the individual flavors made themselves known. It was so delicious and I was surprised that her friend's shop is actually really good, "Thank you Haruhi. That was excellent."

"You're welcome my Shadow King," she winked at me getting up and taking her plate to the sink to get a cup of Oolong tea to drink with me before we headed out the door. Once finished, Haruhi and Ranka said good-bye.

"Have fun Haruhi. Enjoy yourself," Ranka spoke softly to his daughter as he pulled her into for a hug.

"I will dad. Hey, if the other club members ask where I am or if they come to visit, say I am on vacation and should be back soon. Okay?"

"Of course honey. Now, go and have fun!" Her father released her and started to push her out the door. Giving him one last hug, Haruhi smiled and shook her head at his antics before we headed out the door. I grabbed her suitcase for her and carried it down to the car. As Haruhi got into the limo, her bag was loaded into the trunk and we were on our way.

The trip to the beach house wasn't that bad. We hit some construction before we left Japan, but since we were taking a private plane, we did not have to worry about departure times. With zero turbulence in the air and no traffic after we landed, the journey was great and one of the easiest I had ever been on.

* * *

After we both unpacked, I changed into a pair of swim trunks and a tank top to wear down to the pool. Haruhi insisted that she would be down in a moment and that I should just go down first. I complied and since I was going to beat her down there, I grabbed an umbrella and blanket setting them up as soon as I got down to the water. Spreading my towel down under the umbrella, I waited for my girlfriend to arrive.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi was standing behind me with a white towel wrapped around her.

"Hi Haruhi," I smiled and as I watched her remove the towel, she revealed her choice of swimwear… a bikini?! It looked amazing on her. It was ombre blue with the bottom piece was made like a mini skirt and the top piece had a string tied in the front. She utterly was beautiful, "You look great!" She immediately blushed under my perusal and began rubbing the outer parts of her arms. Frowning, I asked, "What is wrong Haruhi?"

"It's just I'm not used to wearing these kinds of things."

"It looks terrific, really. Don't worry; it's just me and you here. There is nothing to be embarrassed about," I tried to reassure her, but still saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Here, why don't you come and sit with me," I towed her along with me gently and she sat down. I kept noticing she was looking out into the water and knew instinctively that there was more to her uneasiness than just the bathing suit, "Haruhi, it's more than what you are wearing, isn't it?"

Sighing, she turned her attention to the hands knotted in her lap, "Yes."

I put my index finger underneath her chin, lifting her vision to gaze at me. "Tell me?" I probed.

She smiled and nodded, "Well... the last time we were here there was that event in your room." I exhaled at the memory. "It was odd for me, but at the same time, honestly... that was the first time I began to feel different about you, but this is the first time you have seen me this way. I…"

With that being said, I leaned my head downwards giving her a kiss that I hoped she found amazing. Our lips overlapped; Haruhi's upper lip captured between my upper and lower lip as her bottom lip was below my bottom lip. A sound of unwilling departure from each other's lips sounded as we broke apart, and when our lips would reconnect, it was a sound sweet as nectar.

The next thing surprised me, Haruhi's tongue traced my bottom lip and when I parted my lips her tongue entered, exploring all areas of my mouth. I was thinking thank God I brushed my teeth as her wet and soft tongue dueled with mine; it felt incredible as each other's tongues fighting for dominance.

This was all so new to me, but I loved it. The feel of her soft skin under my hands as I moved them around while we kissed; her skin was as smooth as the world's finest silk, maybe even smoother and her lips... odd as it sounded tasted like cherries. I rolled onto my back and Haruhi straddled me, giggling as the kissing continued. We made sure not to pass any limits as we made out and when I went to lean my head back, Haruhi's followed mine taking my bottom lip between her teeth, pulling my lips towards her. The sensations were extraordinarily mind-blowing.

When one of us needed to breathe, the other would begin to kiss the other's neck; up and down, giving love bites as we lavished attention on that body part. Three more kisses on the lips and our kisses finally ceased. The sun was setting and we needed to cool off a bit, so we got up and headed into the water for a little bit of swimming; and occasionally I would scoop her into my arms letting the water fly everywhere. It was astounding. I was loving our vacation so far and this was just the first day.

* * *

It was soon dinner time, so we went in to eat and the food was magnificent. We had pasta with grilled chicken and a bunch of other ingredients.

The events after dinner shocked both of us. Our kiss on the beach was continued outside my room and eventually led inside the room. _What are you doing Kyoya!?_ Even though I was questioning myself about this, Haruhi and I were having a good time. I just hoped that... well I wouldn't concern myself at this time. Right now was about Haruhi and I only; we were about to take a huge step here.

It all began with a kiss, and that one kiss on the beach replayed itself, but with that next kiss is where everything began to change. Our hands roamed over each other's bodies, leaving nothing unexplored; and when it came to that special moment, the moment where we would both be each other's firsts… that is where our night took a spin, a spin towards pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

That night, the sensations were hard to describe, because we weren't really thinking we were just feeling. I did remember the joy, comfort, pleasure, and all of the above that we both felt. We were on cloud nine throughout the night and I would never regret it. I lay there with Haruhi cuddled close to me as she used my arm as a pillow. Her head was in a position where her lips touched the side of my chest. Her warmth had me wanting repeat everything, but that wasn't right. I couldn't do that to her… well maybe I could, but not while she was asleep. However, as soon as she awoke and her eyes opened, she kissed my side once and looked up at me as I stared into her eyes whispering to her, "Good Morning my Shadow Queen. Sweet Dreams I hope?"

"Of course they were. They were replays of last night," she was lightly tracing patterns on my chest sensually before saying, "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"We could go again."

I beamed, "I thought you would never ask." I rolled over, hovering over her body and leaned down kissing her passionately before setting her lips free momentarily.

Haruhi murmured breathlessly, "I love you Kyoya."

"And I love you Haruhi," I replied, and with that we continued what we started the night before.

* * *

Our weekend was quite pleasant, not only because of our amazing adventures... yeah, that was a good word for it, but also because he got time to spend with ourselves. It was perfect; Haruhi you are definitely the girl for me, my precious Shadow Queen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Like No Other 5:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy. I want to thank my beta "mcangel1976" for helping me out with this story._**

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

Haruhi and I had spent the entire weekend basically wrapped in each other's arms. It was nice that way, only thinking about ourselves and able to forget about the outside world for a time. We were packing now, getting ready to go home, however before we left, I asked Haruhi to come down to the beach with me. I had the jewelry box containing the necklace and earrings in my jacket pocket so that I could give them to her. I towed her with me until we were standing under a tropical tree in the shade looking out over the ocean.

The day was so young and beautiful. The sky somehow manages to blend from blue to a sun yellow reflecting light off of the water. This place, this moment was pure magic.

"Haruhi," I breathed her name as I took her hand in mine. The sparkle in her eyes as she looked at me made me melt. _Oh you dazzle me so, dearest Haruhi!_

"Yes Kyoya?" She was looking at me with such love in her eyes and I knew it I had the same look in my eyes. Taking her hand, I pulled out the black velvet box and set it in her palm. She gasped as she opened the box and saw the necklace and earrings nestled in there. Giving me a worried expression she asked hesitantly, "Kyoya what is this?"

"These are for you, my sweet Shadow Queen. It is a gift from my family to show their support up us and to let you know that they accept you as part of the family," I explained. I saw her wary expression turn to a smile as tears slowly feel from her eyes. Brushing them away with my thumb, I queried softly, "Are you alright?"

Moving her eyes from the box to meet mine, she flew right into my arms and kissed me senseless for a moment before pulling back and giggling, "I am perfect. These are beautiful Kyoya. Please thank your family for me and thank you so much."

I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders turning her so that her back faced me. Lifting the necklace out of the box, I placed it around her neck her neck for her. My hands brushed her shoulders and neck; and I could hear her breathing speedup as she stood there and let me clasp the chain at the back of her neck. Watching as she glanced down at the necklace, her smile once again stole my breath away as she watched the pendant shine in the sunlight. She took the earrings out of the box and affixed them to her ears. They looked splendid on her.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her before declaring once again, "I love you Haruhi."

Nestling her head in the nape of my neck, she kissed the pulse she found there and told me, "I am so grateful to you Kyoya. I love you."

After a few more minutes of standing there in paradise, we both realized it was time to leave our paradise. We linked our hands together and walked back to the limo side by side.

* * *

Our travels back to Japan went smoothly and we fell asleep on the plane. Haruhi's arms were wrapped around me as her head lay on my shoulder; my arms were around her shoulders holding her close as my head lay on top of hers getting smiles from our flight crew. Once we stepped off of the private place, there was already a car waiting to take us to Haruhi's apartment.

When we finally arrived back at her home, I instructed the driver to wait as I walked my girlfriend up to her unit. Once we had ascended the stairs I inquired, "Did you enjoy the vacation?"

"I did for a couple reasons," she stated with a dreamy smile, "Not only were we in an area where we were very much alone, but because of all of everything else that went along with it. Not to mention that a certain blonde wasn't around."

Chuckling, I couldn't help but feel delighted with her answer. I think the private time we had together was what we needed. In the two months we had been together, we hadn't had much time alone thanks to the others in the Host Club. Shaking my head, I leaned down and kissed her cheek and slowly moved my lips towards her. They were still the sweetest thing I had ever tasted and I think I was already addicted to her taste, her scent, her touch. When I pulled back, my lips moved to her ear and I whispered, "I love you." I could feel the chills my hot breath on her ear gave her.

"I love you too," she breathlessly said. She tried to clear her throat in order to obtain some semblance of control, but her voice told me she was still affected, "I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes, you will. Have a good afternoon," I was about to step away from her, but another thought occurred to me and I gave her my thoughts, "I was thinking that maybe it is time to tell the others about us. What do you think about telling the Host Club about our relationship?"

I could see the wheels turning and her deliberating. Finally she declared, "I think you're right. I am kind of tired of keeping this from them."

I smiled and nodded knowing that after we told the rest of the club about our relationship status, they could back off a little, "I will see you tomorrow then." With one more brief goodbye kiss, I left her at her door and returned to my home. I knew my sister was probably waiting to extract the details of the weekend from me, but I wasn't going to share because this weekend was only about Haruhi and me.

* * *

I was in my room unpacking from the long trip and reveling in the fact that my family was not due home for another hour. After I was done with my suitcase, I pulled out my camera and scrolled through the pictures we took this weekend. I was lost to my thoughts, but was pulled out of them ten minutes later when someone started knocking at my door. I knew who it was and when Fuyumi's head popped through the doorway, I knew I had been right, "Hello Fuyumi."

"Oh Kyoya! Welcome home little brother," She smiled trying to look innocent as she walked towards me and pulled me into a huge hug which felt tighter than a tourniquet. "So how was your vacation? Anything happen? Do anything fun?"

Adjusting my glasses, I shook my head, "We had a fine time. It was very nice. We spent a lot of time on the beach or at the pool, and right before we left, I gave her the gift all of you got her. She loved them and says 'thank you'."

"Awe! That is good, I am glad she liked them!" She gushed, "So what else did you do?"

"Nothing much…" I was unable to finish what I was going to say because Akito rushed into my room. I could tell something was amiss, "Akito? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer my questions and only said, "Follow me." He quickly led us down to the media room where a news program was paused on the giant screen.

Confused, I asked, "Akito what is going on?"

"Just watch," he instructed and my eyes were glued to the screen in front of me.

* * *

**_News:_**

_"Hello, everyone! I am Muira Asuka here with your weekly buzz." _The little introduction for the gossip section of the news played and I wondered why we were watching something like this. I had my answer soon enough and I was in shock _"Breaking News! Fourth Child of big time health care businessman Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya Ootori has a girlfriend!" _My eyes widened when a picture of us from the beach showed up: I was lying down on a beach chair and she was straddling me while we kissed. A second picture appeared of us playing in the water. How could this have happened? _"We received these photos of Mr. Kyoya Ootori and his girlfriend who we have confirmed is named Haruhi Fujioka through an un-named photographer. Sorry ladies, but it looks like one of Japan's most eligible is currently off the market!" _The news lady turned her head towards her co-anchor, _"Well Hara, I would say those two are quite an adorable couple."_

_"I have to agree," Hara flashed a brilliant smile before the newscast went to commercial. __**(Note: I am drawing pictures of their time at the beach. The links of them to my website will be posted on my profile.)**_

* * *

"Oh no! Kyoya, this means your secret is out, and not only the secret about you and Haruhi, but everyone will know that Haruhi is a girl," Fuyumi stated what the broadcast really meant.

I could feel dread fill me as I started to think about how Tamaki and the others would react? Had Haruhi seen the story? We needed to take action and come up with a plan for tomorrow because by the time she arrived at school, everyone would know her real gender.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

I was in the living room of my mansion with the rest of the club. All of us were curious as to when Haruhi and Kyoya would be back from their vacations. I had actually been told they were on separate vacations and believed them. I honestly missed my best friend and our secret princess.

"You know boss, I really miss Haruhi." Hikaru whined, "It's so boring not having our toy around to play with or dress up in our mother's designs."

I chuckled quietly. It seems as if I wasn't the only one missing the two absent hosts.

"And I miss Kyo-Chan!" Honey-Senpai pouted, "You don't give me as many sweets as he does!"

"Man, why did they leave on such short notice?" Kaoru asked, placing his chin on his left knee.

I didn't know how to answer that and shrugged, "I miss my daughter. Daddy's little girl needs to come home." We needed to stop sulking so I came up with an idea, "I know! Let's watch some TV to get our mind of things." Grabbing the remote control, I noticed that the gossip part of the news was on and decided to leave it there to see what celebrity they were going to talk about today.

_"Hello Everyone! I am Muira Asuka here with the weekly buzz!" _The introduction of the news always had Hikaru, Kaoru, and I singing along to it. It was always a happy-go-lucky song. And finally Muira came back on. _"Breaking News! Fourth Child of big time health care businessman Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya Ootori, has a girlfriend!"_

I paused the TV immediately after she said that. That couldn't be right. I had to be hearing things, right? My best friend and my little girl aren't dating.

_"_Wait? What?" Hikaru yelled, "Turn it up boss!"

I hit play again and turned up the volume. I wish I hadn't though because I could feel my soul trying to break free of my body. My eyes widened when a picture of Kyoya and Haruhi came up on the screen… THEY WERE KISSING. I paused the news again, the photo still on the screen. "What?! WHEN DID MY LITTLE GIRL START GOING OUT WITH HIM! WHY NOT ME?!" I went to my corner to cry and work on my mushroom collection.

"She was supposed to pick us!" Hikaru screeched.

'No, only me,' I said in my thoughts.

Honey and Kaoru were smiling, but when they saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, they dropped their heads making them look guilty. I wasn't paying too much attention though because I was wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself.

"Honey-Senpai, Kaoru?" The Hikaru noticed the looks on their face, "You two wouldn't happen to know about this would you?"

Sighing, Honey and Kaoru nodded confirming their knowledge of the couple.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO KNOWN ABOUT THIS!?" I screamed.

"Calm down Tama-Chan. Kyo-Chan told me he loved her before Valentine's Day," Honey smiled as he portrayed the picture of innocence. Kaoru looked at me.

"I found out two days before their vacation." Kaoru looked closer at the screen and remarked, "Boss she's wearing a bikini. She looks good."

I felt like my brain exploded when I looked more closely and I wanted to cry. I guess I have to be happy for them: she looked so adorable, and Kyoya actually looked happy for once. Kaoru took the remote from me and pressed play only to see another picture of the couple playing in the water. They looked like they were having fun.

_"We received these through an un-named photographer. Sorry ladies, but it looks like one of Japan's most eligible is currently off the market!" _The news lady turned her head towards her co-anchor, _"Well Hara, I would say those two are quite an adorable couple."_

_"I have to agree," Hara flashed a brilliant smile before the newscast went to commercial. _At that moment, we shut off the TV and began to sulk.

"I can't believe Kyoya did this to me! Mommy knew I had feelings for Haruhi!" I cried out.

"But Tama-Chan, you never acted on them, and with the way you act around Haru-Chan, it wasn't hard for anyone to figure out you liked her and that included her. She never did or said anything to you so that tells me that she wasn't interested in you. She always liked Kyo-Chan. Right Takashi?" Honey stated trying to reason with us all.

"She did," Mori finally spoke up and gave his short opinion.

I knew they were right and I needed to try to put on a happy face, but it was hard. I still wanted her and loved her, but I couldn't hurt a friend.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

We all sat there shocked that the press had followed me. I thought that we had been so careful and the beach was private so it wasn't easy to get on it.

Fuyumi tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Those were some, ah, good photos there huh?" It worked and we chuckled for a moment, but then I remembered, this affected Haruhi probably more than it did me.

I needed to go see Haruhi, "I'll be back." Calling for my car as I walked out of the media room, I was soon on my way to my girlfriend's house. When we arrived, I did not wait for the driver to open the door for me, instead I flew out the door and up the stairs before pounding on her door. As soon as she opened the door, I knew she had seen the story; it was written all over her face. Wincing, I probed hoping I was wrong and knowing in my gut I wasn't, "You saw the news, didn't you?" I pushed her out of the way so that I could enter and closed the door for her.

"I saw," she sighed, "I It was bound to happen at some point, the only thing I hope is that the others didn't see it."

I knew that the chances of that happening were slim since Tamaki and the twins loved to watch that particular reporter's gossip segment, "We can hope, but I think we need to talk about tomorrow. Your secret is out now and there is no going back. It would be best to call them and talk to them before we go to school."

Looking up into my eyes, Haruhi nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. We should talk to them now instead of waiting. They are our friends and we need to talk about what we want to do about school."

Worry struck me for a moment… asking Tamaki and the twins to come over, when most likely they saw the news could be a sticky situation. They would probably be fuming, but this is important and concerned someone we all cared about: Haruhi. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed the first number I came to in my contact history.

The phone rang three times before Kaoru answered, "Hello Kyoya-Senpai, what's up?" There was something in his voice that told me he was feigning ignorance.

"Kaoru grab your brother and head over to Haruhi's apartment. I will call the others. We have an important matter to discuss," I instructed him.

"Ok senpai, but you should know that everyone is already over at Tono's, so you don't have to call anyone. I will tell everyone."

"Thank you," I said relieved that I wouldn't have to talk to the others immediately and hung up. Looking over at Haruhi, she smiled at me as we sat and waited for what felt like it could be a firing squad to arrive, my left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

It was fifteen minutes later that I turned my head slightly towards my girlfriend to find her staring at me with the biggest, most adorable eyes. She looked vulnerable in a way even though I knew she was strong. Turning so that I faced her more head on, I found I was lost in the serene place of her eyes. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. So much emotion flooded us: love, passion, and compassion for each other. Our passionate kiss seemed to last a while, but I knew no more than a few minutes had passed. When we finally broke apart, we noticed that the Host Club and Ranka were standing in the living room staring at us with wide eyes. Ranka, although I knew he loved me, had murder in his eyes. The Host Club seemed to be split: Tamaki and Hikaru looked at us in disbelief, and the others looked as if they were supporting us.

"H-Hi guys," Haruhi stammered embarrassed to be caught making out by her father and friends.

"Hi... Haruhi," Tamaki awkwardly returned the greeting.

"Have a seat and I will make us some tea," she rushed as she jumped up to start the water boiling leaving me alone with the others. It was split down the middle, three were smiling, or as much as Mori could; and three were glaring daggers at me as they all sat down on the floor around the small table. A few minutes later, Haruhi was back and passed out the tea to everyone. She was blushing acting a little shy and I couldn't blame her.

"Ok I know that you probably want some sort of explanation. I am sure you have seen the news. We were actually planning on telling you tomorrow after the club was closed for the day. I will just tell you this… I fell in love with her and although I regret hurting my friends, I don't regret being with her. What we need to do now is discuss how we are going to handle damage control tomorrow," I stated.

Tamaki nodded and I could tell that he understood the situation. I also knew that I would have to talk to him later when we could discuss everything alone. I knew he had feelings for Haruhi, but that did not stop me from pursuing her. "Yeah it is a problem since her gender has been revealed and by now the majority of the school knows that she is really a girl. What if we had Haruhi still wear the boy's uniform and make an announcement during club time. I think she can still host if she wants to," he looked thoughtful as if trying to really think this through.

It didn't sound like a bad idea, but I didn't just want to throw her out there to do that, "That is a thought, but that is throwing her to the sharks since club time isn't until the end of the day. What do you think Haruhi?" I inquired posing the question to my girlfriend. Her head was in both of her hands resting on her knees. "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just getting a headache. I think Tamaki's idea could work, but what about the rest of the day?" Haruhi inquired. I knew she was thinking about how everyone would act before club time.

"I say we arrive together and make sure you are not alone. We will answer the questions as needed and present a united front," Kaoru declared.

Hikaru added, "I may not like what is going on here, but I agree with Kaoru. If we show our support and are with her, it may limit some of the more zealous people and no one would likely be ready to attack her with us around."

"You should also give a few words to the students in the morning," Mori gave his opinion.

Smiling, Honey exclaimed, "You're right Takashi! Not everyone is a customer of the host club and if you give a little announcement in the morning, it may limit some of the hassle. We can still have a big announcement in the Host Club though for our customers."

"That sounds good. So what if we waited until the middle of hosting time and I changed into the female uniform and then we take the rest of club time and talk to everyone?" She suggested.

"That seems like a reasonable idea, if you want to do that Haruhi. As for what to do in the morning and the twins ideas, I think they are good. No one wants to cross us and they will back off if we are around her all of the time," I muttered.

Haruhi nodded, "I want to do it that way." Turning to the other members of the club, she told them, "Look guys, I am sorry you all had to find out about Kyoya and me this way. We should have told you, but we were going to tomorrow after the club tomorrow, our timing just got ransacked."

Everyone was smiling at her and knew that she spoke from the heart. Taking it upon himself to break the silence, Honey spoke first, ""You two are happy together. That's all that matters Haru-Chan. Even though Takashi, Tama-Chan, and Hika-Chan were shocked they saw how happy you two were in the pictures. We understand and it is alright. Everyone forgives you."

Tamaki nodded his agreement even though you could see the broken heart because he wished Haruhi was his, "Honey-senpai is right. We understand."

We had a plan for tomorrow, but now we needed luck to make sure everything went as planned. We could only hope that it was not as bad as we thought it might be

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ****Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Love Like No Other 6:**

_***I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club." Enjoy! Thank you "mcangel1976" for being the beta to this story.**_

_***Now we are going to begin the independent POV's of Kyoya and Haruhi.**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I woke up early this morning, probably from being so anxious about today. I didn't know why I was feeling this way; people already knew about me, so why worry? That was a question I couldn't answer. I went digging around in my closet to find a dress to put on half-way threw in the Host Club and found the perfect one. It was a spaghetti-strap, perfect grape purple dress, with a sash of the same color wrapped around the waist that had a flower atop the sash. **(Pic on Profile)**

I folded the dress and set it in my bag and got into my uniform. I was still ready too fast for my liking and had more time to kill, so I decided on cleaning my room. I figured that was a good way to pass the time. I collected the laundry, organized the clothes in my closet and my dresser - I wasn't even sure why I was organizing the clothes, probably another way to pass time - and as I began to organize things on my dresser I came across a photo taken of Kyoya and I by one of our customers when we were all smiling at each other. Yes, it was only his host smile and not a real one, but that was ok. The photo was taken at the perfect moment and we weren't sure how the girl had taken it on the sly like she did, but it was a favorite of mine. Smiling as I left my room for a moment, I found a picture frame and set the picture on my nightstand. It looked good there.

I walked out of my room and started rice porridge. It was something simple and I thought the guys would like it, well I knew Tamaki would. I planned on giving it to them after the club closed for the day as a thank you for accepting Kyoya and I, and for helping us. I knew that it probably wasn't as easy as they made it appear to accept the fact that we are a couple now and that we hid it from them, but they were willing to look past that, forgive us, and help us get through the school day.

After I set that to cook, I went in my room and I looked at my dresser again. There I found the necklace and earrings Kyoya's family had gotten for me and smiled as I picked them up setting them in their box and then placing it inside my bag. I would put these on when I changed into the dress. I thought about what I already picked out and realized I needed a pair of shoes. The dress really wouldn't look right with my oxfords. Looking around my closet, I found my pair of purple heeled shoes **(Pic on Profile)**. Luckily the heels were no more than an inch high and I wouldn't feel like I was going to topple over trying to wear them. Placing them inside my school bag, I went through my mental list and then declared my outfit for later was complete.

Glancing at the clock one more time, I realized I still had half an hour before Kyoya was going to be there to pick me up. I decided instead of trying to work myself up again, I would lie down and relax after checking on the rice porridge one last time. Lying down on my bed, I folded my arms behind my head and thought of Kyoya and our first night at the beach house. That memory was something I will never forget and I smiled as the images ran through my mind. His normal neat, sleek, black hair was wildly disheveled from me tangling my fingers in it. His lips were slightly swollen from making out on the beach and his body, so warm when it was above mine. His skin was so smooth and soft as I ran my hands over it. I could just imagine his lips upon mine as I feel asleep once again only to be awoken by a knock at my bedroom door, "Haruhi, are you ready? Kyoya's here."

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV**_

I had a feeling today was going to be difficult and the only thought that was running through my mind was that I wanted Haruhi to be alright, I hoped that she make it through unscathed. As these thoughts flitted through my mind, it seemed that the ride to her apartment was taking longer than normal.

While I had this time to myself, I started to think about our time at the beach again. I could remember walking into my room hand in hand and as soon as we reached my bed, we were wild. Her fingers wound themselves into my hair as I had her up in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist to help support her weight, her warm soft skin against mine.

"Sir we are here." The chauffer said interrupting my memories.

Getting out of the car, I walked up to her apartment and to my surprise neither Haruhi nor Ranka answered the first time I knocked. I knocked again a little louder and wondered if I should use the key Ranka had given me. I didn't want to bother him if he was still sleeping knowing his schedule was a hectic and late one. Soon Haruhi's father answered the door though, "Oh, hi Kyoya. Sorry I didn't get it the first time. I didn't hear you knock and I was stirring something that Haruhi is cooking." He gestured me inside and went to knock on Haruhi's door, "Haruhi, are you ready? Kyoya's here."

It was a couple of moments before we both heard, "Yeah dad, just give me a second."

She came out holding a bag and walked over to me giving me a tight hug before walking into the kitchen and pouring something from a pot into a storage container. She set it on the counter for a moment and walked back over to me before hugging me close again. I was a little worried about her as I wrapped my arms around her. She hadn't even spoken yet other than answering her father before she exited her room. I gazed at Ranka for a moment and I could see a touch of concern in his eyes, but he mouthed to me, "Just give her a few minutes."

I could only nod as I looked at my watch. It was time to leave, so we said our goodbyes, well I said goodbye as Haruhi waved to her father. Ranka was right though, after another three minutes Haruhi was her regular self.

"Sorry Kyoya, I was still trying to wake up when you got there. I don't always talk much when I first wakeup," she explained on a yawn.

I understood because I tended to steer clear of conversation when I first woke up also unless my father forced the issue, but even he knew how I was in the morning, "It's alright. How did you sleep?"

"Not well, I was too anxious about today," she sighed almost sounding reluctant to tell me the truth.

I hadn't slept much either thinking about the situation before us. I knew how much the situation was weighing on me, and I could imagine that it was even worse for her. Her whole life was about to be changed and flipped, two big secrets had been revealed. Putting my head under her chin, I lifted it so that she would look at me, "I wish I could fix this Haruhi and go back in time so that you didn't have to worry about your secret being revealed or everyone finding out that you are dating me, but I will promise you this… we will get through this together."

She snickered quietly and shook her head, "It's alright my dearest Shadow King, it's nothing you did; and I am fine so you don't have to worry about me."

_Of course Haruhi, you would say your fine, when you are actually stressed out about it all. _I knew this was how she was and I smiled. For now I would drop it, but I would make sure she was not harassed.

"But Kyoya, I should be the one apologizing to you. If it hadn't of been for me, the press wouldn't have followed-" I pressed my index finger to her lips.

"You did nothing wrong Haruhi. The press would have followed me regardless of who I had been with because I am an Ootori. That is my life, but regardless of the stories they print about us, it won't stop me from being with you."

"Then I guess I should get used to it because I am not leaving you either."

I nodded and teased her, "Then let's not worry about something unless something really bad happens. I wouldn't want my precious Shadow Queen acquiring high blood pressure from stress from today."

She laughed at my intended joke and we both noticed that we had pulled up to the school. Getting out of the car first, I reached in and helped Haruhi out and did not let go of her hand. Hikaru and Kaoru were there waiting for us so that they could escort her to her first period class. She would not be left alone all day and someone from the club would be with her at all times. Handing her off to the twins, I glanced down at her, "I will see you at the Host Club." Then leaning down so that only she could hear me, I whispered, "I love you."

Smiling, she whispered back, "And I love you. See you later."

I walked away entrusting the twins to take care of her for now. If they didn't, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

Today was kind of difficult, I would have to admit, but then again I knew it would be. As we made our way down the hall, Hikaru and Kaoru were flanking me ready to protect me from any sign of danger or overzealous fangirl. There were a couple girls who made fun of me, calling me a cross-dresser and the twins quickly came to my defense. Others like Sakamoto Miharu, just wanted answers about why I kept my gender a secret from them in the first place. I simply told them that I had a debt to repay and it was easier to do that dressing in the male uniform than the female uniform. If anyone would have asked if I was a girl, I would have told them. A lot of people heard that explanation and it spread around the school, so I didn't have to repeat myself too often, but I did have a lot of questions to answer.

I was grateful that the end of classes was soon upon me and I could go to Host Club. Running to my locker, I grabbed the rice porridge and walked with the twins to music room three. Kyoya was there waiting for me as soon as I walked it. I felt relief to seeing him there after a long day without him.

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV**_

The day passed slowly and I had to answer question after question about Haruhi, but I was prepared. I knew Tamaki and the others were getting interrogated also, but the longer I went without talking to Haruhi, it seemed my restlessness would increase. People were getting on my nerves, constantly asking me when, how, where, why. It was very frustrating, but I plastered on my best host smile and answered them with decorum as befitting a man of my station. I never let any of my inner turmoil show though.

When the time finally came to go to the club room, I was anxious to see Haruhi. As usual I was the first one there and although Haruhi was usually late to Host Club, I decided to wait for her by the doors instead of sitting at my usual table. To my surprise, Haruhi was the next one in and she was followed by the twins. As soon as I saw her, my anxiety melted away and I pulled her into my arms, breathing out her name, "Haruhi."

"Hi Kyoya," she was smiling and I could see the stress and dark circles under her eyes as I pulled back.

Still holding her in my arms, I bent down and gave her a small kiss. For now we were away from the gossipmongers and the irritating students. Although it was only going to be a short reprieve, that was ok, "Are you alright?"

"Yah, tired, but I made it through."

Leaning down and kissing her again, I saw a flash and looked up to see Kaoru holding a camera and snapping pictures, "What do you think you are doing?"

"It was just too... well just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Perhaps we could put this in the books once everything is fixed," Kaoru rushed hoping he wasn't about to die at such a young age.

Haruhi drew Kyoya's attention away from the youngest twin and asked him, "Kyoya, you know what I found in my room this morning?"

"What did you find?" I inquired curious about what she could have possibly found.

"I find am old photo of me and you smiling at each other. I am not sure when it was taken, but it is sitting on my nightstand now so that I can look at you when I go to bed," she explained grinning and I could tell she was happy about her find.

"Awe! Haru-Chan that is so cute!" Honey-Senpai exclaimed as he watched us together.

I looked down to see her blush a little and noticed she had the same container from this morning in her hands. "Haruhi, what is in that?" I questioned pointing to the item in her hands.

Dropping her eyes to her hands almost as if she had forgotten she was holding something and chuckled, "Oh, I made rice porridge for everyone. If you guys want, you can eat it before the customers get here."

"My daughter made us something! She is so adorable!" Tamaki gushed and would have rushed to her, but stopped when he saw me disapproving look.

Haruhi retrieved some bowels and spoons from the kitchen and served each of us. When she had served herself, she sat down next to me and we all tasted our treat.

Then she served herself, sitting right next to me and we dug in almost immediately. The flavors of this were amazing.

"Haru-Chan, this is really good!" Honey-Senpai declared before I could.

Tamaki exclaimed next, "DAUGHTER IS THE BEST COOK EVER!"

"Thank you Honey-Senpai, Tamaki-Senpai," she giggled before turning to me, "What about you, is it ok? I know you aren't a fan of sweets, but-"

"It's very delicious Haruhi, and I love it," I stated smiling cutting her off.

As soon as we were finished, we cleaned up and got the cakes, tea, and other snacks out for the customers. Once everything was in place, we all got in our positions to welcome the ladies.

The doors opened and the girls flowed in as we said, "Welcome ladies!"

"Welcome to the host club," Tamaki told them in his usual charming tone of voice.

Haruhi had a couple customers who had decided not to cancel their appointments with her before it was time for her to change. I knew she was answering a lot of questions from her usual guests, and I hovered around her to make sure that she could handle everything answering a few questions myself. When it was time for her to change, I took over her customers and she rant to the back to change in her new outfit.

When Haruhi stepped out of the back, I was floored… she looked utterly beautiful. I could tell the customers were equally as floored since although they had seen Haruhi dress as a girl during some cosplays, this was the first time they were seeing her dress as a girl because she was a girl.

Tamaki looked up and ran up to her pulling her in his arms, "Haruhi you look so cute!" He swung her around and Mori had to rescue her.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," she said quietly. He patted her head and returned to Honey's side.

Clearing her throat, Haruhi addressed the crowd in the room, "I have been able to talk to some of you and I am sure you have heard the story or versions of the story throughout the day. I just wanted to let you know that I was dressing as a guy to pay off a debt. It started out as almost everyone assuming I was a guy and I found that I could pay off my debt faster if I hosted than if I was an errand boy or girl. If anyone would have asked, I would have gladly told you the truth, but as it is, I am sorry I lied to all of you and I hope that you could accept me as a girl. I haven't changed and I am still the same person. If you could accept me, I would like to stay on here as a hostess."

The girls stood there in shock for a moment before they all ran and mobbed Haruhi hugging her and telling her that they accept her for her. "OH HARUHI! WE WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" The girls shouted.

Renge still stood there on her platform shocked by the news. Was it possible she hadn't seen the news or heard the gossip in the halls? Then again, she believed herself to be in love with Haruhi, so it still might be hard for her to accept.

"We also hope that you can accept us as a couple," I smirked and pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Of course we will!" A girl exclaimed and the others joined in with their agreement.

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I was walking home from the super market with Kyoya and although people still hounded us here and there, we were finally able to be out and about without any kind of major media frenzy. We were just to the top of my apartment stairs when Kyoya tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him. He leaned down close to me and instructed, "You walk in first; there is a surprise for you." Bewilderment coursed through me, and I know it showed on my face. I had no clue what he was up to, but he gestured me inside and closed the door behind me not following me in.

The lights were off, but candles were lit that led me to the stove. On top of the stove was a plate with a lid on it and a card lying on top of the lid. I almost opened the card first, but it specifically said to _"Read this after eating." _Setting it aside, I lifted the lid and saw a plate of ootoro. I picked up the set of chopsticks that were next to the plate and tried a piece. The flavors were exquisite as the sushi melted into my mouth.

Once I was done eating, I opened the card and found what looked to be an invitation:

_Haruhi, _

_My dearest Shadow Queen, _

_I ask that you please accompany me to the homecoming dance. _

_I love you,_

_Kyoya._

Setting the card down, I giggled as I ran to the door and ripped it open to find him leaning against the railing outside my apartment. I threw myself into his arms and declared, "Yes, I will go to homecoming with you Kyoya." Pulling back slightly, I kissed him to seal my promise.

"You really want to you with me?" He asked with excitement and anticipation coating his voice.

"Yes, Kyoya, my precious Shadow King, I would love to attend the homecoming with you!"

He pushed me into the house and explained, "Well the theme is Greek Gods, but everyone will be wearing formal attire. There are too many men that the student population would not want to see in a toga." We both laughed at that image, but I also knew for a fact that the girls would love to see the six male hosts in that outfit.

"Ok, I am sure I could find something or I could call the twins. When is it?" I inquired knowing I had heard about the event, but could not remember when it was.

"Next weekend, which means you have about eight days."

"Ok! I will make sure I am prepared," I laughed as I started to put away the groceries, "You know I would like to see your family again and thank them myself for their gift."

"I think everyone is home today, would you like to come over for lunch?"

"I would like that," With that I finished putting away the groceries and went to my room to change into something more presentable. I put on a dark purple dress with white flowers on his and a black ribbon around the waist for the sash. Once I was done, we left to join his family for lunch.

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV**_

Haruhi and I got into the car and I thought about how much time Haruhi and I were spending together. We didn't spend a lot of time apart and Ranka had said once it was like I was already married to Haruhi... that is a dream of mine: to marry Haruhi, to watch her walk down towards me in a white gown. Our linked hands as we sat in the back of the car, made the dream seem even more real at that moment.

As soon as we walked in the door, Fuyumi bombarded us with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. My sister was oddly always happy and seemed to remind me of my best friend, the overzealous Tamaki, "Hi Kyoya! Hello Haruhi!"

"Hello Ootori-san," Haruhi said formally and Fuyumi mock slapped her arm.

"You don't have to be formal around me dear," my sister chastised her.

Haruhi laughed, "Ok Fuyumi."

I led Haruhi to the living room and we sat down together, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. My sister sat on the other couch while a made brought us in some tea.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" My sister asked me quietly after the maid had left.

I was confused, but got up and followed my sister out of the living room and into the study across the hall, "What is it Fuyumi?"

"Don't, 'what is it, Fuyumi' me. Tell me what did she say to you asking her to Homecoming?" She asked anxiously.

I should have expected this from her. Rolling my eyes, I pushed my glasses up before answering her, "Haruhi said yes, she would accompany me to the dance." Soon a fear unlike I have ever felt before overcame me as I saw the look my sister had on her face. It could only mean one thing… girl bonding time. Before I could say anything, Fuyumi ran into the other room to sit next to Haruhi. I could hear my sister already asking my girlfriend a bunch of questions and I cringed. Haruhi has never been a girlie girl.

I walked back into the living room to hear Fuyumi say, "Haruhi, I would like to have some bonding time with you and get to know you better. What do you say to a shopping trip with me?"

I could tell Haruhi was not eager in participating in "bonding" time, but she also didn't want to be rude or dismiss my sister, so she smiled her host smile and nodded accepting the invitation, "That sounds like fun." With that my sister squealed with delight and hugged my girlfriend so tight she had to be rescued, and as soon as lunch was over, Fuyumi had her out the door and I barely got to give Haruhi a quick kiss goodbye. I just hoped she knew what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

Kyoya's sister came back into the room after talking about something with Kyoya and I saw a smile on her face, one that reminded me of Tamaki when he had something planned. I was immedateily on guard and prepared for anything. "Haruhi, I would like to have some bonding time with you and get to know you better. What do you say to a shopping trip with me?"

I was shocked, but smiled back at Fuyumi. I may not have been excited about the shopping trip, but it would be nice to have some girl time and I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted her invitation, "That sounds like fun." With my answer, I got a hug that again reminded me of a certain blonde. Kyoya rescued me and we went in for lunch shortly after, but as soon as we were done eating, she whisked me away and I barely had time to give Kyoya a quick kiss. _Oh no, this girl might be a shopaholic. What did I just get myself into? _I grumbled inwardly, but I let her drag me around from place to place as we got to know each other a little more.

"So, how is everything going between you and my brother?" Fuyumi probed. "I don't want deep details, just how is it being with my brother?"

I smiled at her. Of course a sister wouldn't want the deep details. I smiled as we sat here eating food from a burger place. It was just something I was craving. I was beginning to get that way… if I was hugry for something, I wanted it, and I would get it. I knew I wasn't pregnant because I didn't have any of the syptoms and it was too soon to tell anyway. I mean I would be happy to have Kyoya's baby, but I would prefer to wait until after I graduated high school.

"Haruhi?" Fuyumi inquired pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry?" I asked and could see the worry on her face.

"Are you alright Haruhi?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something. I'm sorry, but could you please repeat what you said or asked?"

She nodded and a smile somewhat replaced her worried frown, "I asked, how is everything going between you and my brother? I didn't want to know the deep details, but how, or what is it like dating my brother? What's it like when he kisses you?"

I chuckled. I guess she wanted girl talk. Thinking about what I was going to say before answering, I finally told her, "Your brother, he is the most amazing man I have ever crossed paths with. He is gentle, but passionate at the same time. He is opposite with me than he portrays to everyone else in the fact that he is very kind and worries about me a lot." I sighed in happiness and pleasure, remembering our first night at the beach before continuing, "His kisses are as smooth as silk. As warm and passionate as if his lips were the part of his body that held his love for me. I am very lucky, and I want you to know that I love your brother very much; and I like his family." Fuyumi's mouth hung open, silently talking to herself as if putting something together in her head, but I didn't focus on it. I finished my burger and then we were on our way.

Fuyumi decided the next place we needed to visit would be a formal dress shop. I couldn't imagine why we were here. I would have thought she had several formal dresses, but maybe something important was coming up, "Fuyumi?"

"We are here to get you a homecoming dress," she explained plainly. It was as if she could read my mind, and I didn't want her to buy things for me. I had dresses at home or I knew in a pinch I could call the twins. I didn't want to be a burden or to feel like I owed someone, and that is how I felt at that moment.

"But I don't want you to spend your money on me," I stated emphatically.

She turned to face me and looked me straight in the eyes, "As far as I am concerned Haruhi, you are already family, and family buys things for other family members. Ok, now let's find you a cute homecoming dress... what is the theme again?"

What was it... oh right! "The theme Greek Gods and the girls have to dress like Greek goddesses."

She laughed and walked over to an employee, "Hi, I am looking for a dress for my brother's girlfriend. The dress needs to resemble ancient Greece."

The employee smiled and nodded leading us towards a section full of dresses that would omatch the theme in question, "Here is what we have that will go along with that theme. If you need any help, please let me know."

"Thank you." Fuyumi and I said at the same time.

Kyoya's sister started to guess my dress size instead of asking me and proceeded to throw what felt like thousands of dresses towards me to try on, but none of them seemed to catch my eye. Finally there was one dress, the last one actually, that got my attention. It was a light baby blue and fell to the ground with an aline cut. The top had a sweetheart neckline and a little bit of rouching and then flowed from my waist. The sleeves were asymmetrical and fell to my elbows. It was ancient Greece meets the modern times and was lined along the bodice and sleeves in sequence giving it that extra pop. **(Pic on my profile under homecoming dress.)**

"Oh Haruhi! That dress is perfect for homecoming!" She cried out enthusiastically. Hanging the dress over her arm, she started looking around a little bit more and asked, "So Haruhi, when is prom at Ouran? It's for 3rd years correct? So, Kyoya would be able to invite you?"

"Yes, but why are you asking about it now? It is still months away, and Kyoya hasn't asked me to that," I answered her bluntly.

She turned towards me and lifted up a dress, "Well, I wanted you to try on this dress." She held out to me a deep royal blue ball gown with jewels and beading sewn onto the bodice. It was a halter with a sweetheart neckline fitted bodice and went to the floor with a little bit of poof to it. The skirt had a tulle overlay with jewels sewn sporatically giving it a little shimmer. **(Pic on profile under prom dress)**

"But why?" I was really confused.

"Cause, I am getting you a prom dress as well," she declared and although I tried to protest, my words fell on deaf ears as she insisted and then bought both dresses.

Throughout this entire trip to the mall, Fuyumi and I got to know each other very well and I was happy about that. I wanted to get closer to her because she was Kyoya's sister and was important to him.

After purchasing the dresses, she got me one pair of silver flats to go with the Prom dress and a pair of gold heels for the Homecoming Dress. **(Pics on profile)**

After that I insisted that I needed to get home because I had things I had to get done. Considering it was seven and we had been shopping all afternoon, I was worn out and still needed to make dinner before I could shower and go to bed. Once I was dropped off, I sent a quick text to Kyoya, _"Had a great time with sis. Made it home. See you at school tomorrow. I love you."_

Not even thirty seconds later I received a reply text, "_I love you my shadow queen. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Glad you had fun. Good night and sweet dreams. Take care of my heart, I left it with you when you left with Fuyumi."_

I smiled and pressed the upper portion of the cell phone to my lips wishing I could kiss him good-night. As I laid down after my chores were done, I looked at the phone on my nightstand and soon fell asleep happy that I had the love of Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV**_

After reading Haruhi's good night text message, I was happy. Fuyumi and my girlfriend had gotten along and did some bonding. I didn't have to worry about animosity between the two factions and that was a relief.

Just as I was texting her back, Fuyumi knocked on my door and asked if it was alright to enter. "Come on in Fuyumi," I answered her as I hit sent on my text to Haruhi. Slowly she walked in, playing with her fingers as if they were entertaining. I narrowed my eyes on her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, there is just something I want to ask you about, but first I wanted to let you know that I had a great day with Haruhi. She is such a sweet girl, and you definitely won the lottery with her. She is a keeper."

I smiled and nodded, and then patted a space on my couch next to me, "I am glad you had fun. Haruhi texted me and said she had a good time too. Now, what's the matter?" I could see her struggling for words and that wasn't like her.

"Well... I have... I have been piecing some things together. For example, after you and Haruhi came back from your vacation, you weren't out of each other's sight unless it was bed time, you had a family obligation, or something like that. Unless it can't be helped, you two are never out of arms reach, and today I was asking Haruhi was it was like dating you to her. She said that you were the most amazing man and that you were gentle and passionate; that you were different with her than others you are around and that your kisses are where your love for her is held. She said she was lucky to have you and that she loved you and liked us. And do you know what I concluded little brother?"

"What?"

"You two are acting like a couple that has already, well let's just say, one that has already been intimate with each other."

My eyes widened a bit at that statement, and I knew that if I was honest with anyone in my family, it was going to be her.

"I just want to know the truth, that's all," she stated as she stared at me.

She had been so supportive of Haruhi and I, and of my bid to become heir, she deserved a real answer, "To be completely honest Fuyumi, we have been. It was that weekend to the beach, but it wasn't like we planned it. I just don't want father, our brothers, or Haruhi's father to find out about this. I could just imagine Ranka trying to murder me if he knew."

Fuyumi placed her hand on my shoulder lovingly, like a parent would do when they are trying to soothe a small child, "Kyoya, that is your life, and I am glad you told me and that you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I will promise you this, my lips are sealed. I will not say a word to anyone. I believe that what happened between you two was your choice and no one else's business. I can't say that I agree or condone it because if something happens, think of what Haruhi will have to deal with, but it is your choice. Just make sure you are careful." Fuyumi got up off of my bed and hugged me. "I love you little brother, now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." I chuckled now as she left my room and I made my way up to my bed.

The fear was gone, only my sister knew and I was glad that was how it was going to stay, hopefully. As my mind slipped to unconsciousness, I began to picture my beautiful Haruhi, and tonight I was dreaming about her.

**In the dream:**

_I was walking through a long corridor, it looked like a hospital, and I looked to my side seeing Haruhi next to me. We looked the same age as we do now. We opened a door to a room with a doctor. A bunch of weird stuff and tests were being done; and then at the end of the dream I heard, "Congratulation's Mr. and Mrs. Ootori, you have conceived a..._

**In reality:**

I shot straight up out of my sleep, breathing in and out deeply. What was that? Was I dreaming of Haruhi and I's future?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope people don't hate me for this cliffy. Anyways, glad you read this, and hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. I am trying to get as many chapters done as possible. I will be plenty busy the next two weeks, and in August. **

**I have two family reunions, my grandfather's birthday on the 4th, and my birthday on the 11th, and then my mom is throwing me a 16th b-day party on July 14th. And then in August, I am going o vacation with my mom to Iowa! So, let's just hope I can get a few chapters done and posted.**

**So sorry in advance if I don't update around the next two weeks or a week in August.**

**Love ya guys and gals!**

**~ Amber ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Love Like No Other 7:_**

**_*I am so sorry to all of my readers! I haven't update as frequently as I normally do, but I was so busy going job hunting, and other stuff like that. I was on vacation in Iowa as well. Again I am so sorry! I hope you can forgive me. _**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy! Please Review!_**

**_Note: The slow songs for the Homecoming are "A moment like this ~ Kelly Clarkson," "A Thousand Years part 2 ~ Christina Perri and Steve Kazee," "Time of your Life ~ Green Day," "All I've Ever Needed ~ Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed," and "Beautiful Soul ~ Jesse McCartney." _**

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

I shot up out of bed, breathing hard as if I had been suffocated and could not pull in enough air. The dream was weird, but I just let it go today. Maybe it was just a crazy dream, everyone gets those once and a while... right? I sat there, looking around... just a dream, a dream that you only get once.

I sat there, still breathing in deeply and trying to shake the dream when I decided to get up and get ready for my date. I was taking Haruhi to the park and I would rather think about our day together than what I saw while I slept. Looking through my clothes and found a pair of dark faded jeans, a white oxford shirt, and a beige cotton-button up-vest. I decided that would be perfect for the park.

Grabbing my glasses off of my nightstand, I slid them onto my face on the bridge of my nose, and everything immediately came into focus. I was happy today, and even though that dream bothered me slightly, it wouldn't affect my date with her.

As soon I was done getting ready, I grabbed the essentials I would need for today and called for my limo. I was ready to see my Haruhi. Before I left I said good morning to my family and got into the back of the car. The ride seemed excruciatingly long, but I forced myself to focus and on the beautiful trees and scenery that we passed along the way.

Finally pulling up to Haruhi's apartment complex, I got out and glanced around at my surroundings taking in a deep breath of air. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door excited to see my girlfriend.

The door opened and the wonderful scents of meat, sauce, and fried rice came wafting out of the doorway; and standing in front of me wearing a daffodil yellow dress, was Haruhi. "Hello my Shadow King," she smiled and took my hand pulling me into her home.

She became aggressive and pushed me against the wall, holding me there. At that moment I was praying that Ranka was not home as she stretched up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine. Feverishly kissing me and making me… well very turned on.

It was a surprise to see this side of her since Haruhi had never really been the one to begin the kisses. Continuing to kiss me, her lips moving with mine, I heard myself moan as her hands moved down my sides and rested on my hips. Slowly opening my eyes, I gazed at her and she started to giggle. Quirking an eyebrow, I probed, "What my Shadow Queen?"

"Your reaction to me touching your hips, I was fascinated," she replied with a glint in her eyes. She lifted one hand to rest behind my neck and pulled my lips to hers once again, and again I felt the intense passion begin to overwhelm me.

After that kiss I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away, "Haruhi, our date?" I had to remind her and myself of our plans or we may not make it out of the apartment any time soon. Chuckling at her pouting expression, I asked as I leader her into the kitchen, "Now, what are you making?"

"Food for our picnic, if you don't object," she grinned.

I smiled and gazed into her smiling face. Cupping her cheek, I replied, "I would be more than happy if you wanted to make our lunch. I would like to help if that's ok."

"Ok," she giggled and we returned our attention to the stove where everything was cooking.

As she prepared the other items, I stirred the rice as I was instructed. Soon two bentos were prepared complete with rice, stir fry, and other goodies she had made for us. She tied both of them together with a handkerchief and handed them to me to carry on our walk towards the park.

Our destination that day was close and filled with dozens of trees: the grass and leaves were a perfect shade of green. Some of the trees were even holding red, pink, or orange leaves. The birds sang happily and we soon found ourselves sitting near the small lake in the center. Laying out the blanket Haruhi had carried in her arms, we relaxed with each other. I untied the handkerchief from around the bentos, while she took out a couple of water bottles from a small bag. I watched as she took off the lid of one bento and handed it to me. She was humming some tune I couldn't place, but it was beautiful coming from her.

The time we spent together at the park was amazing. After we finished eating, we placed the two bento boxes in the small back she had brought the water in, and then went for a walk. We walked hand in hand and talked about homecoming. I tried to ask Haruhi what her dress looked like, but she put the kibosh on that and told me that it was top secret. I laughed and kissed her nose telling her I couldn't wait to see what it looked like then.

As sunset approached, we returned to the small lake and sat down. It was perfect: the sun shined in this spot so elegantly it seemed like one you would only see in a fairytale movie. The grass was dry and we both lay down to relax in the last rays of the sun as it dipped closer to the horizon. The sun's light looked radiant upon her lovely skin.

It felt like centuries that we laid there, holding hands, and talking about how much we loved each other. When the sun went below the tree line, we got up and headed back to Haruhi's place.

Haruhi unlocked the door and opened it and I kissed her cheek and then the tip of her nose before calling my limo to take me home. It was to arrive in fifteen minutes and my plan was to sit with her and cuddle until it arrived, but Haruhi had different plans. Locking the front door, she pulled me into her bedroom where she pushed me down on her bed and straddled me. Needless to say I was a little surprised by her behavior, but I couldn't deny that I kind of liked this side of her.

"You know Kyoya, it's been a while since have been intimate with each other," she whispered softly in my ear.

Slowly, I placed my hands on both sides of her face and brought her lips to mine. Our lips moved over each other in a heated dance as the kiss became more and more passionate. She broke the contact and then started to move her warm silky lips against my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin in what felt like an attempt to mark me. I rubbed my hands up and down her long, narrow back and brought her mouth back to mine. Trapping her bottom lip between mine, her tongue shot out and I released her so that my tongue could meet hers. In retaliation, she bit my lower lip before sweeping her hands down my chest and began to unbutton my vest and shirt; running her smooth, ivory hands all over my body. I never imagined before now that Haruhi could be this sexual and it felt weird, but enlightening. Our relationship was full of surprises. Her breath had the flavor of honey and vanilla. I heard a low moan escape her lips and I gasp as I felt her hands on the fly of my jeans. Coming to my senses, I stopped her, "Haruhi no."

Looking into my eyes, she furrowed her brow in confusion, "But why? It's not like we haven't had sex before."

My pants tightened at the memory of our first intimate night. "Yes, that is true, but your father is home. I heard him just walk in the door, and I have to be home tonight. In addition, I have been doing some thinking… I want to wait."

"Wait?"

"Yah, like for our honeymoon. I just want to make it special and not rush everything. I know we have already had sex before, but I think we should back up and enjoy each other right now. I am not saying we will never have sex again, I just want to wait."

Giving me a small kiss on my lips, she smiled, "Ok, I understand what you are saying. We can wait." We both got up from the bed and she hugged me tightly, "I love you Kyoya, so I guess you can go home tonight."

I laughed and gave her a squeeze before kissing the top of her head and releasing her. We walked to the front door with her hand securely in mine and there we said our final good byes for the day, "I love you my Shadow Queen. I will see you tomorrow and take you out to some place special. Don't miss me too much."

She smiled at me and brought my hand to her lips kissing the back of it, "I can't handle missing you. Take care of my heart Kyoya as I am leaving it with you."

A warmth filled me upon hearing those words, and I couldn't wait to see her again, ""And I am leaving mine with you. 'Til I return Haruhi, I love you and sweet dreams tonight." I gave one last kiss before I left her and descended down the apartment stairs.

I got home and began to immediately miss holding my Haruhi in my arms, to feel her warmth pressed against me. I thought once again about time together and how amazing it was every time. It got harder and harder to tell her good bye, but I knew that she was with me always. I fell asleep that night in utter bliss.

And the dream came again.

**The Dream:**

_I was walking through the long corridor again, it looked the same, like a hospital, but the walk down the hallway was longer and I looked to my side seeing Haruhi next to me as we walked down the long corridor. The walls were covered with teddy bear wallpaper. I was so confused. Haruhi and I looked the same age as we do now. We opened a door to a room with a doctor; she had long blonde hair, as bright as Tamaki's and green eyes. A bunch of weird stuff and tests were being done like blood tests, and urine tests; and then at the end of the dream I heard, "Congratulation's Mr. and Mrs. Ootori, you have conceived a..._

**Reality:**

I shot up out of bed, questioning, "Again? Why am I having the same dream? Could it be a dream of the future? Is it even possible to have dreams of the future? It can't be possible… right?" I fell back against my mattress with thoughts assaulting my mind.

* * *

When I finally got up, I started to get ready for mine and Haruhi's date. I was taking her to an old place I knew. It was a peaceful place and a place where it could just be us enjoying each other's company and talking about whatever we wanted to. I was moving kind of slow today; that dream still haunting me. I had had it twice and it was the same setting, but the second time it was clearer than the first. I was still in somewhat of a daze as I got into the limo and headed over to her house.

The ride to her home was a blur, nothing on my mind aside from the dream, _come on Kyoya, don't act this way on your date. _Taking a deep breath, I went up to her unit and knocked and as soon as I saw her smiling face, I felt better and my worries seemed to lift.

"Hi Kyoya, how are you?" She beamed as soon as she saw me.

I smiled at her, and wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her needing to feel her close to me to shake off the last remnants of the dream. Kissing the top of her head, I told her, "I am great now that I get to see you." I leaned dwon and pressed my lips to hers in a brief kiss and then pulled back. "Are you ready to go?" I inquired.

"Yes, just give me a moment," she stated and went to grab her jacket and something else. I wasn't' sure what it was, but I knew it was something secret since she was quick to put it in her coat. When she was ready, she turned back around and asked, "But before we go on our date could we spend some time at your house? There is something I made that I really want to give you."

"Dearest Queen, we can if you like since we don't have to be at the place for another two hours, but why don't we stay here? No one is here except us, and I would be nice to have quiet time together. But may I ask why you made something for me? I am just curious."

Grinning, she snickered, "Did you forget that today was your birthday?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. I had been so caught up in the dream that I had forgotten my own birthday.

"Happy Birthday Kyoya, my Shadow King," she giggled as she led me into the living room and sat me down. She settled in my lap and whispered, "This is part one of your gift, a kiss from me." She moved forward until she was kissing me and I was returning the kiss with equal fervor.

She pulled back and smiled again, and as I looked into her eyes, I knew I was lost. Those endless pools of chocolate and caramel sucked me in. I always knew I was in love with her, but at that moment, I knew that love was complete.

"Happy 18th birthday Kyoya," she spoke softly and gave me another kiss. "That was part one, now here is part two." She went to her discarded jacket and pulled out the small box I had seen her stuff in the pocket earlier. As she returned to my side, she handed me both boxes.

"What's this?" I inquired.

"Just open it," She chuckled shaking her head at me.

I opened the smaller box, in it there was a black men's ring with a large purple gem in the middle. The black metal had a thick band and the detail on the band was very... rare. The metal around the square gem had four fang shaped pieces on each edge of the gem, kind of like teeth. I smiled at it when I heard Haruhi chuckle. "How did you get this Haruhi?" I asked.

"You sister took me shopping with her again and when I told her about a ring I saw a long time ago that I wished I would be able to get you know, she insisted on going on a search. She found the ring and insisted to by it. I gave her what ever money I had with me thought she told me it was unnecessary." I smiled, I would have to think Fuyumi for that later.

"Is this supposed to be a ring that speaks my nickname?" I asked.

Haruhi nodded in reply, "Yes, I thought you would like it."

"I love it!" I exclaimed as I slid the ring on my right ring finger.

Snickering, she looked happy, "Now, you have a ring that will one day be unmistakable."

I pulled her to me, embracing her tightly for a moment before bringing us both to our feet, "Thank you so much Haruhi, for everything. Now, how about I take you out, are you ready for our date today?"

"Yes," she said as she took my hand in hers and we left the apartment to get in the limo. I wanted to take her to that special place, a secret garden… soon to be our secret garden.

The date was great. She loved it and found it as special as I always had. It wasn't until I took her home that I started becoming anxious about having that dream again. I wasn't even sure why it bothered me so much, but there was something about it that unsettled my nerves more than any other dream before. We hadn't had any physical love since the night at the beach, which was a while ago, the possibility of her being pregnant wasn't possible, I think... When we arrived back at her place, I went inside with her and we both lay down on her bed, with my arms wrapped around her waist. I tried my hardest to have my worry and stress go by unnoticed, but I didn't fool Haruhi. "Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Are you alright? You seem worried."

I knew that she figured it out, "I am ok, I am just nervous about tomorrow. It is homecoming tomorrow." Haruhi turned in my arms to face me, placing a warm hand on my chest.

"I am nervous too, but I am also full of excitement. Do you have to go home now?" She questioned curiously.

I shook my head at her, "No, I won't leave until you fall asleep. Now rest Haruhi, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

It didn't take long for Haruhi to fall asleep, so I carefully eased myself out of her bed and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note:

_Dearest Shadow Queen,_

_I love you very much and cannot wait to take you to the homecoming dance with me._

_I will be here at 7 p.m. to escort you to the dance. _

_Take care of my heart; I have left it with you._

_Love,_

_Your Shadow King_

I walked over to Haruhi and kissed the side of her head before leaving her alone to her dreams. When I arrived home, I was surprised to find my sister and her husband Satoya Shido at the house. I received a hug from Fuyumi and a handshake from her husband, who it appeared had gotten a little break from his job. I had always liked him and didn't mind staying up to spend time with the couple.

As I finally lay down for the night, I felt content and smiled. I had a breathtaking and brilliant girlfriend, my family had accepted her and us as a couple, and everything seemed to be going my way. That was until I actually fell asleep that night and that dream returned.

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV_**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and giddy. I looked at my nightstand to find a note addressed to 'Shadow Queen' and I chuckled as I opened it. As I read it, the smile on my face grew wider and I found myself giggling in happiness. I never thought I would feel like this for someone else, but Kyoya was special.

As I went through my day, my eyes kept straying to the clock to make sure I was always aware of the time because I didn't want to be late. At five that evening, I pulled my dress and shoes from my closet and made sure the jewelry Kyoya's family got for me was on my dresser. I wanted to look perfect.

Grabbing all of my toiletries I began the process of getting ready for the homecoming dance as a girl. After showering with the cherry blossom body wash I knew Kyoya loved, I went back into my room to beautify myself. It didn't take me long to finish my hair, but the make-up part was confusion. I had never really been one to put much make-up on and I wasn't exactly sure what colors to wear or what to do. I decided neutrals would be the easiest to work with, but even working with those it took me at least fifteen minutes before I was satisfied with the results. I brushed my teeth for the third time that night and then put on my dress. Standing in front of the mirror, I felt like I was looking at someone else. It was pretty and perfect for the occasion… but it wasn't quite me.

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

I woke up around noon because of that dream that keeps reoccurring every time I lay down to sleep, besides I always sleep in on my days off if I can, or if I have no plans with Haruhi or the Host Club early in the morning. Hearing my stomach growl, it sounded as if it was at war and I laughed deciding I needed to eat soon. I quickly got dressed and as I was finishing combing my hair, there was a knock at my door, "Yes?"

"Hi, it's Fuyumi. I was just coming to see if you were awake yet. Sorry, I know you don't like being woken up." I smiled.

"No, it's alright, I was already up and yes, I am coming out now," I chuckled as I exited my room and followed my sister down the hallway. I thought we would split paths when I started to go down to the kitchen, but she stayed by my side and when I entered the dining room, I found everyone sitting there.

"Hi Kyoya, glad you could join us," Satoya chuckled, "We decided to wait for you since Fuyumi told us she thought you might be up. How are you feeling? You don't look like you slept well."

"I didn't, but it's probably nothing," I told the crowd in the room.

Fuyumi smiled at me again and I found myself grinning. Everyone was just full of smiles lately, and honestly I liked to see the smiles. It was a lot better than what I was usually surrounded by in this family.

As the day progressed I did everything I was supposed to: I organized the host club page by posting the new photos of the real Haruhi Fujioka, I did my inventory and ordering supplies for the club, and finished any homework that had been left over. I heard the alarm go off on my phone and scowled not realizing how much time had already passed. Looking at the clock after I turned off the alarm, I knew I couldn't waste any more time and started to get ready. Standing in the shower, I let the hot water beat on my skin for a good fifteen minutes before I began to actually wash myself. Once I was done, I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my closet to pull out one of my tuxedos, and found a tux with a metallic purple vest hanging on my door. I walked closer to it and found a note: _From Fuyumi, I figured a new suit would do you good._

Laughing, I told myself to thank Fuyumi for the gift later. Pulling the suit out of the closet, I laid it on my bed and started to get dressed. The silk vest popped with the white button up shirt, and between the white shirt and the black suit, the touch of purple was perfect. I was ready. Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I knew nothing was out of place.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door, and I told whoever it was to come in. I almost laughed as a single file line walked into my room made up of Fuyumi, Satoya, and mom. Walking up to my mother, I bowed before kissing her on the cheek, "Hello Okaa-san. When did you get back from your trip?"

"I got back about an hour ago. You look so handsome Kyoya, I hope I get to meet this Haruhi Fujioka soon," my mother replied.

"You will, soon," I told her and glanced at the clock, "It's 6:30, so I have to go so that I can pick her up. I will see you all later."

I was anxious before I got into the limo, and being this nervous was not normal for me at all. I was the cool host, the one that did not get flustered. It was an odd feeling, but as I got out of the limo after we pulled into the apartment complex, I felt confident and secure. I am not sure how the change happened so quickly, but I wasn't going to question it as I made my way up the stairs.

Knocking on the door, Ranka answered and bid me enter their dwelling, "My, my Kyoya-kun. Don't you look spiffy? I must say that purple is definitely your color."

Chuckling, I bowed to show my respect, "Thank you Ranka, you are too kind. Is Haruhi ready?"

"I think she is, but let me go check to make sure."

"Thank you," I nodded and sat down on a chair in the living room. It was another ten minutes before I felt a familiar, dainty hand touch my shoulder. I stood up and surveyed her from head to toe. She truly was a Goddess of Beauty tonight. Her dress, wrapped around her perfectly, flowing down like a light blue water fall, and the fabric hugged each of her curves perfectly. The jewels from my family accented her outfit perfectly and I was in awe, "Haruhi, You... you are exquisite."

She blushed, "Thank you Kyoya. You look fetching yourself. Do you think this will work for tonight?"

"Oh Haruhi, you are definitely a goddess. You are the most striking person I have ever lay eyes upon," I insisted and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her in for an embrace. Gazing into her eyes, I was held captive once again, feeling the same love I felt last night when I looked into her eyes like this. Slowly, I leaned my head forward and pressed my lips to hers for a chaste kiss that still conveyed all of the feelings I was feeling. "Are you ready my Shadow Queen?" I asked releasing her from the circle of my harms and holding my arm out for her to link her arm with mine.

She placed her arm in the bend of mine and nodded, "I am. Let's go."

The ride to the dance was short, but peaceful; however when we walked into the ballroom, everyone automatically stared at Haruhi. It appeared as if the peace we experienced in the limo was about to be shattered, but then again, it was a dance.

A lot of our female guests from the Host Club ran up to Haruhi telling her that they thought she looked incredible. Squealing over the MOE factor and how they all thought we were cute together. It took us some time to extract ourselves from that crowd and then we were able to find the other hosts. As soon as Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru saw Haruhi, they did nothing but gawk at her. I had a feeling that was going to happen, and it made me feel proud that she was there with me and not them.

The dance committee actually got a real DJ for this dance instead of hiring the normal orchestra, and he played a mix of slow and upbeat pop songs. Most of the slow songs were love songs, and two songs stood out to both Haruhi and I, and we had to dance to them: A Thousand Years Part Two and All I've Ever Needed.

Haruhi surprised me when she was silently singing the lyrics to all of the songs that were played. I was surprised she knew so many; however when Chitose dainibu came on, I smiled when I heard the introduction and led Haruhi out to the dance floor. We were going to dance the king and queen's waltz to it. The Host Club members seemed to follow us to the dance floor and stayed on the edge of the crowd watching our every move. It was kind of annoying, but the woman in my arms made everything better.

Right before the words began she looked at me and said, "I know this song by heart. The one they are playing, it shows my true feelings for you." I smiled at her, and we began to dance as I listened to Haruhi begin to sing with the music, "_The day we met, Frozen I held my breath. Right from the start. I knew that I'd found a home for my heart... beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_."

I felt joy in this moment, and I felt the full warmth of our love enveloping me. I knew this song too and as the male singing part came up, I leaned down and whispered the words in her ear, "_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me. Every breath, Every hour has come to this_." Her eyes looked up at mine and I smiled at her letting her see all of the love I felt for her reflected in my eyes.

She giggled as we both sang the chorus together, "_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more... I'll love you for a thousand more..._"

Haruhi sang by herself on the last chorus, "_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._" After the song ended we looked at each other again, and I leaned down to kiss her. When we pulled apart, our friends from the Host Club were all smiling at us.

When the song finally stopped, a pop song entitled Hush started to play and we left the dance floor. However I made sure to pull her out on the dance floor several more times during the curse of the night. Sometimes we sang to each other, sometimes we just enjoyed being in each other arms. One thing that didn't change, we constantly got lost in each other's eyes time and time again. The night had been incredible and as it wound down, we said our farewells to our friends, and I took Haruhi home.

Escorting her up the staircase, I stopped her before we reached her door, "Haruhi."

She looked up at me with slight confusion on her beautiful face, "Yes Kyoya?"

"Tonight... was the best night I have ever had with you aside our time at the beach. I love you so dearly and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I declared with love and conviction in my voice. I saw my beloved smile as a tear slipped down her cheek. Wiping the tear away, I asked softly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I am just so happy Kyoya, I don't think I could be happier than I am right now. You are a very sweet man Kyoya Ootori and I love you very much." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek before we closed the small distance to her apartment. Sighing, she frowned as she opened the door, "I don't want to say good night, but I am tired so I think I might want to head to bed."

I could tell that she wasn't ready for the night to end, and honestly I wasn't either, "Do you think your father would mind if we spent the night together? In your room? I just want to hold you."

As we entered the apartment, Ranka was standing next to the kitchen sink, and I felt like I had been busted doing something I shouldn't have been doing in the first place. However, his next words put me more at ease, "No, I don't have a problem with it as long as I can trust that nothing will happen while you are in there." He was looking stern and I knew if something did happen, my head would be on a platter.

Gulping, I bowed slightly, "You can trust me Mr. Fujioka."

Ranka nodded and then dismissed us, "Ok, good night you two. Haruhi, you need to tell daddy everything about tonight in the morning. I have been waiting up for all of the details! You are so cute!" He pulled his daughter into his arms and swung her around before letting her go and telling her good night one last time.

My night with Haruhi was amazing. We both lay on her bed and talked about everything: homecoming, our feelings, our friends. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night with Haruhi.

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV_**

This night was completely magical for me. Kyoya and I lay together talking about anything and everything, and eventually we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. I couldn't have asked for a better night and I can't wait for more days and night with him.

The next morning, we found out that my father took photos of us sleeping curled up with each other. You got to love my doting father, but sometimes it is a tad annoying.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Love Like No Other 8:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV ~ Two Days Later_**

I sat there in my bed, breathing in and out deeply. I couldn't control my breathing... what had brought that dream on again? This dream has been going on for a week. We had had sex one time and that was while ago... Wait! Was this an informative dream!? Oh no! I couldn't ruin Haruhi's future by making her a teenage mother! I decided I needed to get up and get dressed. I needed to get to Haruhi and didn't ran out of the house and hopped in the waiting car. I couldn't help but feel that the dream might have been trying to tell me something. It's not that I never wanted to have children with Haruhi, but I didn't at this age. I wanted her to be able to do what she needed and wanted to do with her life before we have children.

Arriving at her home, I hurriedly knocked on the door and luckily it appeared that she was the only one home as she ushered me into the house. I looked for her father, but it was eerily silent and I thought about his schedule. He should be at work; I hoped he was at work.

"Hello Kyoya," She beamed, chipper today and I prayed that mood would last. She gestured for me to enter and as I did she offered me some tea.

"Hello Haruhi, no thank you, I would like to take you to my place, there is something I need to talk to you about," I told her and I saw her smile replaced with an expression that clearly read she was worried.

"Ok, just give me a second," she stated before walking to her room leaving me in the kitchen.

Oh no! Did she think I wanted to break up with her? No not at all. It is actually the complete opposite. She returned shortly, and we walked down to the limo hand in hand. When we arrived at my house, I led her to my room. She hadn't been inside my room before this and she seemed shocked by it… and something told me that it was the size of it. The steely light purple paint color and the black furniture gave it a modern and sophisticated feel.

I pulled Haruhi towards the couch in the sitting area, feelings of fear and worry of what she might think after I told her my fears and about the dream. What would she think of my thoughts, of my queries?

I must have been silent for a while lost in my own world because I felt her hand on my arm before she whispered, "Kyoya?" She still looked concerned and bewildered and I knew I had to put her mind at ease that this was not about ending what we had.

Taking a deep breath, I began, "I just needed to talk. It isn't about breaking up or anything, but I… I had a dream last night and it has me thinking and anxious."

I could see the look of relief on her face as she processed what I just said. Then she questioned, "Was it a bad dream?"

"Sort of, but… I don't know."

"It might help if you tell me about it," she suggested in that no nonsense tone of hers.

I nodded and then tried to remember everything from the dreams. Closing my eyes, I started to explain, "Ok, well I... well I was with you in my dream, and we were walking down a long, long corridor. It seemed as if it was never ending. Soon you and I were sitting in a doctor's office when a doctor turned around in her chair and said, 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. You have conceived…' In the dream you and I looked the same age as we do now. That's why I was troubled. It felt like the dream was trying to tell me something."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she gasped, but a moment later, she had a perplex look on her face as if she was trying to figure out some convulted problem. That was her thinking face.

"What is it?" I asked.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned her gaze to mine, "Well... I have been feeling ill, and as awkward as it is to say this I was…. Late, so I bought a test a week ago, but have been too agitated to take it. It is in my purse waiting for me to get up the nerve. You know what's weird? I had the same dream a week ago."

Were these dreams foretelling of us becoming teenage parents? I didn't want to ruin her life that way, and… even though this sounded selfish, I ruin it to. At the moment anyway, If I were to have children with Haruhi I would obviously be really happy, but my father would be greatly disappointed and most likely I would lose my chance of inheriting what is mine. I would hate myself for ruin her life and mine as well. I mean, I want children with her someday… I do, but not now! Making a decision, I told her, "You could take the test in my bathroom if you would like. I have my own private bath behind that door. Let's just hope that it's negative."

Her eyes snapped to mine and narrowed in a glare as an expression of bewilderment passed across her features, "Why do you say that?"

I knew my next words were going to be crucial, "Look, I do want children with you someday, but not today. It would feel like our lives weren't our own any longer. We have a lot to do, that we want to do, and if we had a child, that would all change."

Appearing to accept my words, she gave me a small smile and placed her hand on my cheek cupping it, "It will be ok Kyoya. You wouldn't be ruining anything, honestly it would just as much my fault as it would be yours. I do want children with you someday, and just think… we don't have that much longer until we graduate high school forever." I liked the sound of that because it made me think that I would like to propose to her one day and I didn't want to wait forever for that. I had known for a while that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and there could be no one better to stand by my side. "Now, I am going to the bathroom and I will be out to tell you what it says," she tried to sound reassuring, but I could see that she was fretting.

I nodded and sat on my couch as I waited for her. Feeling jittery and nervous, I couldn't sit still and soon got up to pace. It was an agonizing five minutes of not knowing if Haruhi, my shadow queen, was carrying our offspring or not. The second I heard the door to the bathroom click open, I sprung over to her, "Well?"

A smile plastered on her face, Haruhi shook her head, "Negative. I want them someday, but it appears today is not the day I am having one."

Joy and relief were the two words that could describe the way I was feeling right now. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. It didn't much before the passion between us ignited and I lifted her up and carried her over to my bed where I fell backwards with her on top of me.

As usual her lips were very warm and moist, and it was hard not to take it too far even after our recent scare. Flipping us over, she yelped at the quick action from me deciding it was her turn to be on bottom. I smirked and leaned down to capture her lips again. Before long my lips started to wander down her cheeks and neck and I sucked on the skin covering her collar bone eliciting a moan from her lips. I returned to her mouth and the assault continued.

Haruhi's hands raked through my hair and she gasped as my right hand gently moved her right leg to hook around my hips. Smiling, she pulled me down to join in another round of kissing, but before long was sucking on my neck to pay me back for my earlier wandering.

I really wanted to take this farther, but I wasn't prepared for what the consequences could be and we had already talked about this… we were going to wait. It was just agonizing to do that. Slowly, I have her one last kiss and as we broke apart, there was a knock on my door.

* * *

**_Fuyumi's POV_**

I was talking with Satoya and Akito as we were walking down the hallway towards Kyoya's room to in order to have a talk with him about being safe. I knew he had a physical relationship with Haruhi, but I wanted to make sure they were safe about it all. I know it's weird, but hey, older siblings are supposed to help out younger siblings right? "Satoya?" I asked, looking at my husband who towered over me by a whole foot.

He glanced at me, "Yes Fuyumi?"

"Is it just me, or do you agree that Kyoya's personality is rather different with his partner than how he is with us?"

He deliberated, stopping in his tracks, "I have to agree. But, love does change a man or woman. It certainly changed me, in a good way."

We had an arranged marriage, but found love between us. I only hoped that my little brother had found that happiness too and that everything worked out between him and Haruhi. "I have to agree," I giggled before knocking on Kyoya's door and heard a moan coming from the other side and decided it might be best to knock again louder this time.

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV_**

Kyoya and I had just finished our astonishing kiss when we heard a knock at the door. After we arranged ourselves once again, Kyoya got up and opened the door, "Come in."

I had moved over to the sitting area and Kyoya joined me there followed by Fuyumi, her husband, and Akito. I wasn't sure what was going on, but from the examination they were giving us, I knew they knew what we had been up to before they interrupted.

"Everything alright?" I asked trying to sound as if we weren't busted.

Narrowing his eyes on me, Akito spoke up, "Everything is fine, but we actually came here to talk to Kyoya about your… relationship."

Kyoya wrapped his arm around me and pulled me a little closer to him. Pushing his glasses up, the lenses caught the light and they glared, "What would you have to talk to me about?"

Akito gave me a nervous glance before returning to his brother. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Whatever you came to say, can be said in front of Haruhi unless she would prefer to not hear it," Kyoya declared and turned his attention to me, "Haruhi?"

"I'll stay if the others don't mind," I stated.

"That is fine," Fuyumi muttered.

Clearing his throat again, Akito started, "We were here to talk to you about being safe. We know that you have a… physical relationship and we want to make sure you are being smart about things."

After everything we had just went through, my boyfriend and I started to laugh and everyone stared at us like we were crazy. "Care to tell us what is so funny?" Fuyumi inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, Haruhi and I talked and we decided that we were going to abstain," Kyoya informed his family. It was so embarrassing that they had decided to talk to us about this.

Akito shook his head, a bit red from the talk and excused himself, "Fine, I will see all of you later. I need to get to work." The others left after him.

We sat on the couch staring at the door and started to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. I looked at the man seated next to me, "Kyoya?"

"Yes, my beautiful shadow queen?"

"I have been thinking. Do you really want children some day?" I inquired.

I could see his frown and he turned his gaze to mine and brushed his fingers over my cheek, "I used to wonder what my future held being the third son, but with you next to me, I want it all and that includes children with you."

"Me too." I smiled already picturing a little cherub with my skin tone and his black hair and steel grey eyes… or maybe my brown ones. "How many?" I questioned.

"What?" He queried obviously confused by my question.

"How many children would you want?" I giggled.

"Hmm. I am not really sure, but I know that I would like more than three. I want a big family, but I will be sure that they never wonder if their birth order is important. They will all be important to me."

I grinned at his passion and couldn't help but nod my head, "I have to agree."

"But for now, can we just concentrate on us?"

"I think we can do that," I snickered and gave him a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, Haruhi." He whispered before kissing me again. I knew I could spend forever and never get tired of being near him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love Like No Other 9:**_

_***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause with out you this story might not be as good as it is. **_

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

We had successfully made it through the remainder of my second year at Ouran and my third year was about to come to a close; and now it was only a matter of one more year before Haruhi graduated. One year that we will be in separate schools, me in college working on my medical degree and her still in high school. However, when she graduated, she would be at the same university I was to attend.

So many things were changing and yet there were so many constants that surrounded me. My friends were always by my side. Even though Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai had graduated and were off in college, they still kept in touch. They had finally separated so that Honey could go off and train groups of American and British troops, while Mori started to work on his prelaw degree with plans to enter law school and become a lawyer. He even stated at one point in time that when Haruhi finally graduated, they could open their own practice… of course all of the hosts would be their customers.

Then there was my family and my place in it. It had taken me years of fighting and struggling before I realized that I was finally better than my brothers. I was more than the third son of the Ootori family, and I held more promise in numerous areas than my siblings. I had the Host Club there to help me hone my skills and allow me to run a business. I could market, advertise, sell, organize, etc. My brothers didn't have half of the experience or skills that I possessed. Now I wondered if my father could see it too. I didn't know, but I did know that there was one thing I did need to talk to my father about.

I began taking the long walk to the third floor of the family mansion where my father's office was. I wondered what his reaction would be, how was I going to tell him, what was the best way to approach the man? I finally reached my father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard my father say through the door and I opened the door and entered. My mother was also in the office, and I realized I would be able to tell them together. When I looked at my father he was smiling, but that smile could mean anything, "Hello Kyoya, how are you today?"

"I am ok, but I needed to talk to you," I stated plainly and could see out of the corner of my eye that my mother looked concerned with my words. I guess it wasn't so much my words, but the fact that I didn't normally seek out my father to discuss matters early in the morning, "Do you have time now father?"

My father nodded and gestured me towards a seat in front of his desk and my mother moved from the sofa in the office to the chair next to me. Clearing my throat I began, "I have been thinking about this for a while now. As you know Haruhi and I have been together for over a year now and I would like your permission to propose to her."

"Kyoya," He finally said. "Are you sure that this is something you want? To get married right out of college?" I nodded.

"Yes, sir I am sure," I replied with confidence. Anything less and I would not get his permission.

"Well," he began, folding his hands together, "You are a very responsible young man. I trust you and your judgment, you and Haruhi have my blessing."

"Thank you sir," I stood up and bowed leaving the office. I hadn't realized that my mother had followed me until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

She was smiling as she gave me a small hug and whispered, "You have my blessing as well. She is a lovely young woman."

"Thank you Okaa-san," I returned the hug before releasing her, "If it is ok with you, I would like to use the villa in Okinawa to propose."

"Of course."

I kissed her cheek and returned to my own room to call my sister. When she picked up, she sounded nervous, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Hi Fuyumi. No, nothing is wrong, but I need to talk to you about something," I stated hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions. She didn't and told me she would come over as soon as possible.

When she arrived, she knocked on my door and I summoned her in. She didn't even wait to close the door before she started her interrogation, "Now, what is it Kyoya? You can tell me anything. Did something happen between you and Haruhi? How is the club going? Did something happen?"

"Well, I have been giving this some thought and I have decided to propose to Haruhi," I explained.

Fuyumi gasped and covered her mouth in shock before saying, "Kyoya! Really? I am so excited for you! Have you picked out the ring yet? Do you know where you are going to propose?"

"I have not selected the ring yet, but you are more than welcome to accompany me when I go shopping today. As for where, I am taking her to the villa in Okinawa." Anticipating my parents' approval, I had already called and arranged for our private plane to take Haruhi and me to Okinawa right before my meeting with my father. We would take off in just under a week.

"Can we go shopping now?" My sister asked anticipation making her bounce on the balls of her feet.

Smiling, I nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Together we got into the waiting car and went to a jewelry store Fuyumi recommended. It seemed as if they had nothing that really caught my eye, but soon I spotted the perfect ring. It was platinum ring that crisscrosses on the sides and a bunch of diamonds covered the area around the main diamond in the middle. Thankfully it did not have to be resized. It was a beautiful ring and I hoped she loved it.

As soon as my sister left, I went to my room and immediately called Haruhi's father. I might have my parents' permission, but I still needed to ask one more parental figure. He must have looked at the caller id because he immediately knew who was calling, _"Hello Kyoya dear, how are you?"_

"I am ok Ranka, how about you?" I asked politely smiling.

_"I am just fine. What can I do for you?"_

"I was hoping that you would have time to meet for a cup of coffee. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

_"Should I bring Haruhi?"_

_"_No sir. I was hoping to meet with you privately."

_"I can meet you at the café close to the bar I work at. I have to go in tonight, so someplace close would be best."_

_"_Of course. I can meet you there in about an hour."

_"I will see you then Kyoya-kun!"_

I hung up the line and released a sigh of relief. I knew her father liked me and had no qualms about us dating, but now I was about to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. I sat there for another few minutes to calm myself before walking out to the car to meet with my girlfriend's father.

I was able to beat Ranka there and got us a table in the corner furthest away from the other patrons. When the older man finally arrived, I waved him over and he took a seat across from me, "So what did you need to talk to me about in private?"

Suddenly I was nervous again, "I wanted to let you now that I love Haruhi and respect her a lot."

_"_That is a good thing."

_"_Yes sir. I have been thinking about this a lot, and I would like to ask you for your blessing to propose to her."

_"_Propose? But she is still in high school."

_"_Yes sir, but I will be graduating soon, and I would like to propose before we are in two different schools."

Ranka seemed to study me for a long minute and if I wasn't Kyoya Ootori, Shadow King of Ouran, I would have long started to fidget. After a bit of time passed he smiled at me, "You have my permission. You have to promise to treat her well and to always love her though. I also ask that you wait until after college to get married."

_"_I will sir, and I can agree to your stipulation. There is one more thing… I would like to take her to Okinawa next weekend to propose."

Nodding, Ranka grinned, "You have my permission for that as well. I am trusting you with my precious child Kyoya… don't disappointment me."

_"_I won't. Thank you Ranka."

_"_At least it was you and not that blond idiot," he laughed and I joined in his amusement. He looked at his watch and stood up, "Thank you for asking and taking care of my daughter. Now, I have to get to work. Bye-Bye now."

I smiled to myself, I was able to get permission from all three parents and select the perfect ring for her. The vacation was all arranged and that only left one minor detail… I sent a text to Haruhi to let her know about our upcoming trip. When I finally went to bed that night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Friday**

When the final bell rang for school, I met Haruhi at her class and we made our way to my waiting car. Host Club was cancelled for the day and I had an agenda to follow. We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane, and soon we were landing and getting in another car to take us to the villa. I was nervous and excited at the same time, but remained cool on the outside. I wasn't 100% sure how I was going to pop the question, but I knew that before we left, she would be asked the all-important question.

By the time we arrived at the house, I had a plan in mind to propose the next day. I just hoped that it went as well in real life as it did in my head since Haruhi had a way of usurping all good intentions and plans created.

We settled into our room and lay down together. Wrapping her in my arms, she rested her head above my heard and kissed where it was beating, "Good night my Shadow King. I love you."

I sighed happily and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you. Good night and sweet dreams my Shadow Queen."

_**To Be Continued... :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Love Like No Other 10:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV_**

I woke up the next morning face to face with Kyoya. His warm, soft breath on my face was relaxing. I liked the feeling of us together like this. I really did. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his and he groaned quietly tightening his hold on me. "You sure are sleepy my shadow king," I whispered to myself the warmth of his skin lulling me back to sleep.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for, but when I awoke again, I found Kyoya's eyes open and he was stroking my hair. When he noticed I had finally woken up, he kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Grinning back, he lowered his lips towards mine and kissed me. When he finally pulled back, he spoke softly, "Good morning my dearest Haruhi. How were your dreams? Sweet I hope."

Nodding, I kissed the tip of his nose before responding, "Yes, they were completely sweet, and full of you."

"Haruhi, I have an idea… Let's go eat some breakfast and then head down to the beach."

"I like that plan," I giggled. We both got up and got changed and then left the room to eat our morning meal.

I was wearing a cover-up over my bikini as we walked hand in hand to a very familiar spot, "I know this spot Kyoya."

"Yes, I know it too, and that is why this is the perfect spot," He declared.

I was a little confused and asked, "What do you mean Kyoya?" As he slowly got down on one knee, I gasped, "Kyoya?"

He took my hand in his and began, "Haruhi, I know that you still have one more year before you graduate, but I am so in love with you Haruhi Fujioka. I love you more than you will ever know. You are the sunlight to my every day, and you are the peace in my perfect world. I would be greatly honored if you would consent to be my wife. So, Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" His eyes held such love that it took my breath away as he brought out a black ring box and opened it.

I was breathless and happy, "Kyoya, I love you with all of my heart. I would love to marry you."

Kyoya's smile got wider and wider as he got back up and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. The diamond in the middle was so beautiful and shined brightly in the sun. Kyoya pulled me up into his arms and spun me in a circle as we laughed happily.

When he set me down, I told him, "I really, really love you Kyoya."

"And I love you Haruhi."

**_Kyoya's POV_**

After she blessed me with an answer of "Yes", we decided to take a walk along the beach. She removed her cover-up and I was struck again how beautiful she was in her mint green two piece. Smiling I removed my shirt and it gave me a thrill to see her eyes move over my body too.

We spent the day on the beach and only went back to the house for a brief lunch when we both got hungry. We walk and just basked in each other's company never straying from the each other.

When the sun started to set, we collected our things and made our way to the house so that we could freshen up for dinner. Once showered and dressed, I escorted her to the dining room and there we found a romantic candle lit dinner awaiting us. Of course I knew it was going to happen since I had ordered it, but to Haruhi it was a surprise and I knew she loved it when she turned her shining eyes up at me.

After we finished eating we went back to our room and watched a movie. Sometimes it was hard to wait to renew our physical relationship, but I knew it was for the best. As our feelings and emotions grew, I knew we had a relationship that would be able to overcome any hurdle we faced. It was more than the physical, it was a balance of mind, body, and soul.

Sunday came too soon, but we were not scheduled to leave until late afternoon, so we enjoyed the quiet solitude that did not come easy for us considering who our friends were. It was nice being alone with her and not having to worry about people barging in or trying to call and interrupt us. However, reality does intrude, and it was time to head back home.

As I was dropping her off, I walked her to her door and told her, "Haruhi, this was the best vacation I have ever with you. I love you."

"I love you too Kyoya! Honestly, I feel so happy I could explode," she giggled and I knew she was talking about our engagement.

I laughed, "Please don't explode my lovely Shadow Queen; we just got engaged. Unfortunately, I have to go home, so I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok, I will see you then," Haruhi smiled.

I leaned down and placed my lips on hers, kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled back unwillingly and kissed her cheek. "Good night, my dearest Shadow Queen." I whispered in her ear.

"Good night, my dearest Shadow King," she softly said albeit a little breathlessly.

With one more kiss to her forehead, I left her at her door and descended the stairs to my waiting car. I had wanted to stay with her, but tomorrow was school and I knew my family was awaiting my return.

**_Ranka's POV_**

My little Haruhi was coming home today and I was so excited. I wanted to hear about what Kyoya said when he proposed. I wanted all of the details. I was so ecstatic that it was Kyoya and not Tamaki she had chosen to date out of the club. I would be extremely irritated if it was that blond idiot.

Watching out of the kitchen window, I knew about when they would arrive because that dear boy was such a stickler for schedules. Sure enough, I soon heard voices of people walking up the stairs… of course with the window open, it made it that much easier to hear.

"Haruhi, this was the best vacation I have ever with you. I love you," Kyoya told her and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too Kyoya! Honestly, I feel so happy I could explode," my baby giggled.

Kyoya laughed too, "Please don't explode my lovely Shadow Queen; we just got engaged. Unfortunately, I have to go home, so I will see you tomorrow at school."

I was so excited, my baby said yes! Then a thought struck me, "_wait... Shadow Queen?"_

"Ok, I will see you then," Haruhi replied.

I tried to be nonconspicuous and pretend I wasn't watching as I watched Kyoya lean down and kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers went around his neck. I could tell that neither wanted the kiss to end when Kyoya, such the gentleman that he is pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, my dearest Shadow Queen." I heard him say, but I really wanted to know why he was calling her "Shadow Queen".

"Good night, my dearest Shadow King," she softly said and then I understood. It was just so adorable!

Before she could realize where I was, I dashed into the living room as she closed the door with a sigh. "Oh welcome home Haruhi! How did it go? How was the trip?" I questioned pretending that I hadn't been listening in.

"It was great dad..." she smiled and held up her hand to show me her new ring and I screamed.

Hopping up and pulling her into my arms, I was ecstatic and she would probably call me hyper, but I didn't care. My baby was engaged to Kyoya Ootori! "Haruhi! Daddy is so happy for you! You have to tell me everything!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes but she was laughing as she pushed me away and told me to sit. She then dished on everything. She told me how Kyoya proposed to her, about the wonderful time they had on the beach, about the good times that they shared; and I found myself smiling and remembering the same feelings when I was wooing Kotoko, Haruhi's mother. I had to admit that my Haruhi got herself a great man. He is loving, caring, handsome, respectful, and very responsible and honest.

As she fell asleep during the lull in the conversation, I snickered at how cute she was and decided to carry her to bed. I carefully picked her up and gently laid her down and covered her up. Kissing her on the forehead, I whispered, "Good night Haruhi." Brushing her hair out of her eyes, I left her room and went to mine so that I could lay down myself. I had wonderful dreams of Haruhi, Kotoko and I. It brought a smile to my face as I slept.

**_Kyoya's POV_**

I woke up the next morning to the blaring of my alarm clock for school, unconsciously reaching next to me for Haruhi after I turned it off, but I remembered she was at home now. Damn. I liked it so much better when she was there.

Remembering that I needed to get up so that I could pick her up for school, I hopped out of bed and got ready. These next two weeks were going to be hard with studying for final exams and then taking those exams. After that, the third years would be graduating and going off to university. When Tamaki and I left, it would only leave Haruhi and the twins. It was a little sad to graduate without her, but we had a plan to still see each other and make everything work. We were engaged now and she wasn't going to get away.

When I was finally ready to go, I sent my now fiancée a quick text to let her know I was on my way once I was in the car, "_Good Morning my Shadow Queen. I am on my way to get you, I can't wait to see you. Love, K.O. or S.K."_

It was a few minutes before I got a reply, "_Good Morning my Shadow King. I am all ready, I will see you when you get here. Love, H.F. or S.Q."_

I chuckled at her response and couldn't stop smiling as the car moved closer to her home. When I got there Haruhi was standing on the balcony and literally came bounding down the stairs. "Good morning. You are in a really good mood," I noted as I ushered her into the car after a brief kiss.

Haruhi nodded her head, "Cause I am with you."

On the way to school Haruhi and I just held hands, finger linked together. When we got to Ouran, we got out of the car and gave each other a quick hug and kiss. It was time to start preparing and taking exams.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

The two weeks with the cramming and tests were pure hell aside from seeing Haruhi at the club. I was fully prepared as I always am, and was assured that I would come in first in my class again, but Tamaki needed me to help him study and that cut into my time with Haruhi. Plus I needed to study and she needed to study, needless to say, we didn't see each other alone too often during this time. However, now that the tests were over, it meant that I only had three days of high school left. It was during this time that Mori and Hunny would occasionally visit, and I recalled talking to Mori alone.

_It was three days after tests began and we were in club when our former hosts arrived. The guests went crazy upon seeing them, and after some of the ruckus had died down an hour later, I pulled Mori to the side, "So, Mori-senpai how is university?" I asked. _

_"It's good. It can be difficult at times, but it's well worth it," he responded. _

"_Are you still planning on going to law school?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know Haruhi is too."_

"_Yes, we talked about opening our own firm when she graduates with her degree and gets her license."_

"_I remember and I think she is looking forward to that," I smiled and watched him nod._

That was a good day. After that it seemed as if everything was smooth sailing for us, except for the remaining exams, but we made it through those too.

It was about time for me to graduate and honestly I was happy about that because soon I would hopefully be able to inherit what I felt was rightfully mine. Plus that just meant we were that much closer to the time when we could get married.

Today was graduation day. The day went well and I felt happy for the most part. Tamaki and I had to be there early, and during the ceremony we had to sing our national anthem. I gave my valedictorian speech and then it was time for the calling of the graduates. As each of our names was called, we approached the stage and accepted our diploma and returned to our seats. With one last speech from Chairman Suoh, the graduation was officially closed and we were no longer high school students.

I was now a full-fledged adult in the eyes of society. It felt surreal in a sense and I knew that my time with the hosts was not through. We had made a lasting friendship and we would stick together no matter what happens or where we go. I may not remember everyone from high school, but the six other people in the Host Club with me, would be a constant in my life.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Love Like No Other 11:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Honestly, I couldn't help it. I didn't like to be separated from Haruhi, going to two different schools, and seeing each other less than we do now. Yes, I was a little worried, but I knew that the twins were with her and they would make sure she was alright. However, other than wanting Haruhi to graduate with me, I was glad I wasn't in high school any longer. Now I could concentrate on university and prove to my father once again that I could surpass my brothers. I wasn't sure what my father's expectations were for me, but I still believed I deserved to become heir of the Ootori zaibatsu; however if my father did not agree, I had made some decisions about my own future and that included starting my own business.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

The year after Kyoya graduated was hard. I was busy, but Kyoya and I were only about to see each other on Sundays and on our breaks from school, when they coincided. Luckily, Hikaru and Kaoru were there to cheer me up; without them I probably would have gone back inside my shell and not really conversed with many people. However, all three of us made it through and I was able to remain at the top of the class, thus I was named valedictorian and had to give a speech.

As I sat between the twins at my graduation ceremony, I found myself thinking about the conversation Kyoya and I had prior to my small break before finals. He had decided that if his father did not name him heir, he would strike out on his own and start his own business. He was taking charge of his own future and dreams. He still wanted to head up the Ootori empire, but if that wasn't possible, he would create his own. I would do whatever I could for hi and support him like he was me in my dream of becoming a lawyer.

I felt an elbow in my side coming from Hikaru as it was almost time to give my speech. I was nervous when I heard my cue from Chairman Suoh, "I would now like to invite up the class valedictorian. She has remained at the top of her class all three years she has attended Ouran Academy. Please welcome Miss Haruhi Fujioka."

Everyone clapped for me as I made my way up on the stage, but I honestly felt like I was going to pass out. I knew the speech and had a copy of it on the podium, but that didn't mean I wasn't anxious. Searching the crowd quickly, I found who I was looking for and locked gazes with my fiancé.

When graduation finally came to a close, me and my twin best friends, walked towards the sea of people together. We were all looking for the other ex hosts and our parents.

"Haruhi, we are never going to stop communicating correct?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru continued, "We mean we couldn't handle not talking to you for a long period of time."

"We love our toy and would miss her too much!" They exclaimed together.

Shaking my head and laughing, I smiled at them before saying, "Of course we will, we all are as think as thieves. Nothing could tear a friendship like ours apart." All of the hosts had forged a bond that I didn't think anything could break or come between. We were going to be friends for a very long time and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We finally found Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya standing to the side of the large crowd. We approached them and everyone spoke their congratulations. Tamaki ever the exuberant king, pulled me into his arms and swung me around before placing me gently by Kyoya. My fiancé pulled me into his arms and gave me a brief kiss, but in that small kiss I still felt all of his love flowing from him into me.

"Congratulations Shadow Queen," he whispered into my ear and I smiled hugging him closer to me.

"Shadow Queen to go with the Shadow King… KAWAII!" Honey exclaimed.

I chuckled and kissed Kyoya on the cheek. Glancing at the twins again, I grinned, "Thanks for sticking by me this year guys."

Nodding, they both gave me a devilish smile, "No problem."

"Shall we make our way to the music room?" Tamaki queried, and we all agreed.

All of the parents of all of the Host Club members attended the graduation and were thus invited to the small private party we decided to throw in our old club room. Moving upstairs, we all knew it was time to celebrate the last of us graduating and our friendship.

I thought about the Making our way to the old club room, I thought about the conversation that I had with my mom's former law firm. I was offered the chance to intern with them when the time came and I told them I appreciated the offer and would consider it when it came time. I was still years from my law internship and who knew if the offer would still be on the table at the time.

Smiling at the people around me, I was truly happy about my whole Ouran career. I had made great friends and met the man of my dreams. Speaking of, I moved over towards where he was talking with the twins and noticed my father was approached by Chairman Suoh. I wasn't sure what that could be about, but I was able to overhear part of the conversation from where I had currently stopped.

"Oh hello Chairman Suoh, I am so grateful that my precious little Haruhi was able to attend this school. Thank you for her scholarship. It meant the world to her," my father gushed, and I felt myself roll my eyes at his choice of words.

Nodding, the Chairman smiled, "It was no problem Mr. Fujioka, she was a wonderful student and we could not have been happier with her performance. Besides, it is thanks to her that Tamaki grew up a little."

I grinned as I continued my trek to my fiancé, but could not find him anywhere, so I walked out onto the balcony. Leaning against the concrete railing, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and knew instantly who it was. Glancing behind me, I could see it was who I thought, my fiancé.

"Haruhi?" He questioned and looked a little concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

I found myself sighing happily and shook my head, "No, I just stepped out here for some fresh air and quiet time." I gazed up at the sky and spoke softly, "The stars look so beautiful tonight." I could feel his arms wrap around me from behind as he pulled me close so that we could look upon the twinkling masses together.

As I watched the stars shine from the heavens, I started to think about my mother again. I knew she would have been proud of me, but I still missed her. I felt a tear escape and slide down my cheek.

It seemed as if Kyoya once again knew what was on my mind because he squeezed me tighter and whispered, "You miss your mother." When he felt me nod, he turned me around so that we were facing each other and his eyes bored into mine, "I can't imagine what that feels like, but I am sure she is watching over you right now and smiling at the woman you have become and praising your accomplishments. She would have been so proud of you." Another tear escaped and he brushed it away with his thumb, "I love you Haruhi. You are a very strong and brilliant woman. I know that even though she died when you were young, you still feel strongly for her. That is ok. Know that I am always here for you no matter what." After a moment's pause, he winked, "As long as I get something in return."

I furrowed my brow and looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Your love and you by my side for the rest of our lives is all the merit I require," he declared with his eyes shining with love.

I nodded and agreed as more tears fell, "Forever."

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away the tears before he kissed me, "Are you ready to go back now."

"Yah. Thank you Kyoya."

"I am always here," he told me before he escorted me back to the party hand in hand.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Today was the day I moved into the dorms of Ouran University. Chairman Suoh and the board approved my scholarship for the university branch of the academy and it even covered my stay at the dorms. I would go home on breaks and sometimes on weekends, but for the most part I would be staying on campus. It was time to start studying law and working towards my license.

I am not exactly sure, but somehow all of the hosts got together and decided to help me move. Right now they were moving in the boxes and my suitcases. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about furniture since the room already had all of that. I only needed a few items, but before I could even think to go shopping for them, several bags were placed next to my boxes and contained everything I could ever want or need and more.

After everything was moved, it seemed as if everyone had to be somewhere else. Hikaru and Kaoru were going to be studying fashion in Paris to work with their mom and therefore I would not be able to see them until they came back to Japan on their breaks. I would see Mori around campus and perhaps Honey since he was going to return to his studies. Tamaki and Kyoya were also going to be around campus, but our meetings would be few and far between since we all needed to focus on our studies.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to say their good byes, "Bye Haruhi, we will miss our toy!"

"I will miss you guys too," I hugged them both and then pulled back, "Oh yah, there is a site that people can use as a chat room. Maybe we can set one up for just the hosts and message each other there?"

"That sounds like a great idea Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled.

Mori ruffled my hair, "It does."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and grinned, "I will make sure it is taken care of tonight."

Smirking, I gave my fiancé a pointed look, "You can message too instead of only calling."

"Hey! That's not fair! I mean he is your fiancé, but why would you talk to him more than daddy?" Tamaki demanded.

"Because he is my future husband and you're just a friend. Once again, you are not my father, never have been, and never will be Tamaki-senpai," I felt like I was stuck on repeat with him sometimes.

"Ok, ok, but now we get to see each other all of the time… when we are not busy with school," Tamaki beamed.

I could see my father standing behind the group of hosts and I could see the wet drops brimming in his eyes ready to fall at a moment's notice, "Dad?" I pulled him over to the side, "Are you alright?"

"It is just so hard to let my little girl go! It was just us for so long and it seems as if I missed so much because I was always working, but now you are all grown up and leaving home. I wasn't ready for it," he cried.

I gave him a tight hug and found myself crying, but face palmed when I heard the multiple voices saying "awe" behind us. Only they would intrude on what I considered a private moment… then again, that was who they were.

My father continued his wailing, "Now, you have to call me, you understand? I want to know how your first day in class goes, how you are handling everything, if the other students are nice to you. You need to also send me pictures every once in a while. Ok kiddo?"

Snickering, I told him, "Ok dad. I will." Tears were still falling, but I ignored them for the time being.

"I love you my precious Haruhi," he whispered before he released me.

The twins gave me one last hug and then walked away with my father so that they could take him home for me. I gave the rest of the hosts hugs, and they also left to handle their own affairs leaving me alone with Kyoya. Sighing, I gave him a kiss and hug, "I will talk to you later my Shadow King."

"I love you my Shadow Queen. I will call you later," he told me and he waited until I was back in the building before walking off himself.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Two Days Later**

Online Chat Room:

_Ilovecake - Honey-Senpai_

_**Shadow King - Kyoya**_

King - Tamaki

_**The Gremlin - Hikaru**_

**Gremlin 2 - Kaoru**

_Shadow Queen - Haruhi_

Classes had started that day and I was beat. It was going to be so much more work than high school, but I knew I could do it and I already liked my schedule. When the day ended, I picked up some sushi and logged onto my computer to begin my first study session.

I had gotten through my homework and still had a few pages to read, but I decided to take a break and check into the chat room Kyoya had set up. Apparently I was the only one missing from the party because everyone messaged me at the same time.

_Ilovecake: HI HARU-CHAN! Miss you lots!_

_**Shadow King: Hello my dearest Shadow Queen, I am excited for you to get out of school, there is something I want to talk to you about, and please do not worry, it is a good thing.**_

King: Hi Haruhi, how is college treating my whittle girl. Tamaki-Senpai, treating me like a little girl as usual made me laugh.

_Shadow Queen: Hi Guys! I have an idea, let's all video chat, it's so much easier._

_**The Gremlin: Great idea Haruhi, hold on I will create the video chat and invite you all.**_

In no time at all, we were all in a video chat and I believe the conversation went quite well. I was asked a bunch of questions about my classes for the day and my teachers. We talked for a while, but unfortunately, it was soon time to say good night and I had to let them go for another day.

Kyoya and I would meet when we could, but mainly we would talk over the phone or though the chat room. His second year in university was going well and he had been able to take extra courses. His father had actually told him how proud he was of him. It was a big step and meant a lot to Kyoya even if he might not say it. Yoshio was no longer looking down on him as the third son. I couldn't be happier for my fiancé because he deserved the respect and admiration from his family. The people around him could see how wonderful he was, and now it was time for this father to acknowledge that too.

It seemed as if my entire time in college and then law school flew by and before I knew it, I was graduating again. I remained at the top of my class throughout my college career and was once again name valedictorian. It seemed as if seven years in college were gone in the blink of an eye. I was happy and yet part of me was sad to see it all go.

I had been instructed that as soon as graduation completed, I was to go to the Hitachiin mansion, but apparently what I was wearing under my graduation robes was not good enough. So Kyoya escorted me back to my dorm room and waited for me to change into a different dress. On my bed I found a box with a dark purple kneed length dress that had silver flowers embroidered on it. I shook my head, another Hitachiin original. I pulled on the dress and found a pair of my silver ballet flats. I was finally ready to go and met my fiancé downstairs. Together we rode to the party.

As soon as I walked in, Kyoya knew what was coming and let me enter first, everyone yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS HARUHI!" They were all cheering and applauding for me. Each host crowded around me in order to give me a hug and pat me on the back. It felt good.

It seemed as if we hadn't seen each other in so long, but some of them had seen more recently than others. Glancing at each other of my friends, we were each fulfilling our destinies. The twins had graduated from design school and joined their mother in the fashion industry. Honey got his business degree and was one of the best special-forces trainers in the industry. His family's dojos have spread outside of Japan. Tamaki had graduated with his MBA and was not working for the family business hoping to take over for his father one day.

Kyoya had graduated at the top of his medical class and was currently doing his residency in an Ootori hospital. And then there was Mori. He and I had recently revisited our discussion about creating our own law firm. I still had to take my licensing exam, but I could do that in a month or so. He was already a practicing lawyer. However, as soon as I was a full fledge lawyer, he and I would be working to open Morinozuka & Fujioka, Attorneys at Law.

I was having a good time with my friends and the party was in full swing. We were all out of school now and it was time to be adults, but knowing my group of friends, they would never full grow up.

Hands blocked my vision and I smiled. I whipped around and giggled. Kyoya was right behind me, "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Care to take a walk in the gardens?" He inquired and offered his arm. I slid my arm into his together we set off for a short walk amongst the flowers.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

As we strolled among the blossoms, I was trying to figure out how best to breech the subject I had planned on talking to her about. It had been my intention to talk to her after she changed, but I had not asked. Now, it was time and I found myself floundering for words. I shouldn't have tried to overthink.

Haruhi hugged my arm and beamed, "Kyoya."

I paused in our walk and wrapped her in my arms, "Haruhi, my Shadow Queen, I am so very proud of you."

"Thank you. It feels awkward to say that I don't have to go back to school any more, but it feels good as well."

"So do you know where you will be living for now?"

"I figured I would move back in with my father until after I get my license and start to practice."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"

Haruhi's jaw dropped and she looked a bit bewildered. She knew I had acquired my own condo when I was still in school and it was large… large enough that it was too big for just me, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as the law. No pun intended," I smirked before I started to laugh unable to hold my stoic face.

Her smile got wider and wider as held me tight, "Yes Kyoya. I would love to move in with you."

My body felt warm now. Her love, care, acceptance, and agreement did that to me, "Thank you Haruhi."

"Oh Kyoya, I love you so much," she chortled.

I leaned down and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was full of passion and everything we had been holding back for a while now, and I was glad that no one was out here to witness it. We broke apart both of us breathless. Once we regained our composure, we went back inside and rejoined the party.

We left the party when it seemed as if it was winding down and on our way to my place, Haruhi called her father to let him know we would be over tomorrow morning to visit with him. I think he suspected something, but he didn't say anything and just agreed. Soon Haruhi and I were going to be a family and I couldn't wait.

As we pulled up to my condo building, we walked hand in hand towards the elevators. I had the penthouse suite. She had been there before, but now it was different. It wasn't my place and her place; it was going to be our place. As we stood in the living room, I pushed her bangs back from her eyes and told her, "I will send a crew to get your things from your dorm tomorrow and then we can go talk to your father when we wake up."

She smiled up at me, "I am excited to be living with you Kyoya, but I am ready for bed. Let's go." To prove her point, she let out a little yawn. I gave her a large shirt and some shorts I had of hers to wear while I changed into some shorts and remained shirtless. For the first time in a while, I slept soundly because my Haruhi was right next to me.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

It had been a month since she moved in. I smiled at the thought of that day. Ranka was excited for us and did not have any qualms about us moving in together… surprisingly. Haruhi didn't take that long to unpack everything, not that she had much from the dorm. She asked if she could make one of the rooms and office and I agreed. It was great having her there and I wouldn't change a thing.

We had decided that we didn't want to hold off on our wedding anything longer and had the perfect date set, and we weren't going to waste any time. It would be held in only a couple of months when the cherry blossoms bloomed in a private garden that had a copse of Sakura trees.

Today the guys had decided I needed a new tuxedo for the occasion and kidnapped me from the hospital to drag me to one of the best shops they knew in Bunkyo. I wanted simple and Tamaki was trying to push something more grand on me as usual, "No Tamaki. Simple. Haruhi is the one that is supposed to shine that day, not me."

"Now, now Kyoya. This is your day too. You need to look good as well. All of us, including your sister and Ranka, will be going with Haruhi to pick out her wedding ensemble tomorrow," my best friend informed me.

It didn't take long to choose my tuxedo and shoes. The suit was a dark black but seemed to have a blue tint in the right light. The vest was blue, but I believed I was going to switch it out with my purple vest at home. The tux was complete with a white oxford and a raven black tie.

"OH! Incredible! You're the handsomest man alive 'mommy dear'!" Tamaki gushed.

I chuckled at his old nickname for me, "Thank you daddy dearest." And all of us hosts laughed. I purchased the suit and the tailor assurded me that it would be delivered in about a week after the alterations were made.

When I returned home I found Fuyumi and Ranka sitting with Haruhi who looked sad and like she had been crying. I rushed to her side and pulled her in my arms, "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I mean it is my mom's death anniversary, but I am not normally so emotional about it," she whimpered.

"It's ok Haruhi. It is probably the fact that everything is going on right now," I whispered as I held her close.

She looked up and noticed a group of five other guys standing close and smiled. I knew that they would help cheer her up. She and Mori talked a little of their plans for their new practice and the others joined in as well. Anything that would put and keep a smile on her face.

She suddenly got the biggest smile on her face, "We are going to be the best law firm in Japan when we finally open."

"Yeah," Mori grinned back.

The rest of the night went by in a blur until Haruhi and I went to bed. I didn't have to be back at the hospital for another twelve hours. I scooped her into my arms and pulled her tight to me as she slept and as I was joining her in sleep, I whispered, "Good Night Haruhi, I have an idea, let's stay together forever."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

All of my friends really helped me through yesterday, and I was so grateful to them. It seemed this year was harder than the rest. I am sure Kyoya would have been there instead of shopping if he would have known, but it was never really bad before now.

Today was my turn to shop. Fuyumi arranged for everyone minus Kyoya to go select my gown and accessories. Bridal shopping and part of me was already cringing.

I woke up early knowing that Kyoya's sister would be prompt, if not early herself, and slowly moved into the kitchen. I wanted to make him a traditional Japanese breakfast of horse mackerel with a little grated daikon radish and soy sauce, a soft poached egg served in a sauce, and a hot bowl of miso soup with tofu and wakame seaweed. **(I looked up a traditional Japanese breakfast for this information)**

As I began to set up the table, I felt two arms wrap around me, "I missed you. I woke up and you weren't there." It sounded almost like he was pouting, but I was sure he would deny that.

Turning myself around in his arms, I kissed him, "I wanted to make a breakfast for us. Would it help if I said I missed you to?"

Snickering, he nodded, "It might."

We sat down to eat and a look of great pleasure covered Kyoya's face as he took his first bite. He helped me clean off the table and wash the dishes. After that was done, I looked up at the time and realized I needed to hurry. To please my father I wore a frilly blue dress he had given me. Just as I was finished, there was a knock at the door. I answered it and saw my future sister-in-law on the other side, "Hi Fuyumi."

"Hello Haruhi, you ready?" She inquired.

"Yeah, just one moment," I walked towards Kyoya, who had just come out of our room and gave him a hug and a quick kiss, "I will see you tonight." After that, she and I left and got in the waiting limo. Everyone else was already there.

"Hi Haruhi! How are you today? Better?" Tamaki probed.

I knew the hosts would be worried, so I nodded, "Yes, I am better today. Thank you all for trying to help me feel better."

Shortly we arrived at the bridal shop. There so many dresses to choose from, but thankfully I had two top designers with me and they helped me. Everyone sat in the viewing area to see when I came out to show everyone. Fuyumi tried to send in several dresses, but they didn't make the cut. Then Hikaru and Kaoru sent in the dress that was a dream come true. It had a moderate sweetheart neckline with a beaded bodice, a strapless ball gown, with a tulle skirt. It was an A line dress with what appeared to be a cathedral length train. White with silver accents on the bodice I tried it on and came out to show everyone. My dad and Tamaki were crying, Hikaru and Kaoru even though they picked it looked stunned, Honey and Mori were smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"H-Haruhi, my little girl, you, you are so beautiful!" My father exclaimed, hugging me carefully or once, "This is perfect for you."

Looking at the twins, I told them, "Let's go look for the veil." We found the perfect one. The material was a shimmery tulle that was medium length with a thin trim on the bottom that was the color of ivory. It didn't appear to have a blusher. It was paired with a silver hair band with two silver flowers on the side that will hold the veil in place as the hair piece. Finally, as we were putting the veil on me, I saw a pair of shoes that I thought would be perfect and pointed them out to the twins. They agreed and soon I had the right size on my feet. They were two inch white satin peep toe heel with a t strap made of jewel that also had a buckle around the ankle to secure the shoe to her feet.

When we were done, I stepped out, but no one was looking in our direction. Hikaru cleared his throat and when they noticed me, everyone gasped. Honey was the first to recover and bounced excitedly, "Haru-Chan you are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I agree with Mitsukuni," Mori grinned nodding his approval. Tamaki jaw looked as if it had been broken considering how low to the floor his mouth was. I glanced at my father, he and Fuyumi were both beaming.

"Oh Haruhi, you look fabulous. You were meant to be a bride! My baby is growing up!" My dad hugged me quickly and swung me around, but Mori was there to save me.

Fuyumi then commented and it looked like tears were starting to form in her eyes, "Haruhi, you are perfect."

I knew I looked beautiful and I felt perfect. Now, I just hoped that Kyoya liked it too.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love Like No Other 12:**_

_***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is.**_

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV ~ Four Months later**_

Today was finally the day, the day Haruhi and I will soon be able to call husband and wife. Excitement ran through my body, as well as a little nervousness, but I did the best I could to hide it when Tamaki, Mori, and Hikaru showed up at my father's house.

Unfortunately it's tradition that the night before the wedding you aren't supposed to stay with your fiancée; thus as tradition dictated, I was at my parents for the first time in five months. My friends came over to help me, to tease me about being nervous, and to be there to support me and help me with last minute items. My mother insisted on helping as well, and I didn't mind at all. I was more than happy at the support she gave me and Haruhi, and the fact that she wanted to be there for me.

As I was getting ready that morning, I knew as soon as Haruhi was awake because she sent me a text message, "_Good Morning Fairest King, see you under the blooming sakura trees." _An instant smile appeared on my face.

I was just getting out of the shower when the guys made their entrance, and as usual my best friend was leading the way. "Hey Kyoya! Are you ready for your big day? It is a big step in life when you say 'I do' to someone you love," Tamaki announced as dramatically as possible causing me to snicker.

"Of course I am. Haruhi is a wonderful woman and I couldn't be happier," I responded and after I finished getting dressed, we all went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Ootori," Tamaki spoke politely and bowed with the rest of my friends to show their respect to the head of my family.

My father looked up from his morning paper and his facial expression shocked us… he was actually smiling!"Good morning Suoh-san, Hitachiin-san, Morinozuka-san," he acknowledged each of my friends before he looked at me, "and Kyoya."

As we ate the meal together, it seemed as if the atmosphere was joyous and everyone was fairly talkative. When the meal was finished, the four of us that were ex-hosts, went up to my room so that we could all begin getting dressed for the wedding. As soon as my tuxedo was on and I felt I was ready, Tamaki added a white rose boutonniere my jacket. My best friend deemed me worthy, and Mori nodded smiling giving me his support. Hikaru was more critical and fixed my tie before he gave me his approval.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and looked at the clock. It was time for me to make my way to the ceremony. Before I could make it out of the door though, Tamaki tugged my sleeve, "Kyoya, I just wanted to let you know that I am really happy for you, and I won't let you down. I am honored that you asked me to be your best man."

"There isn't any other friend I could imagine standing at my side up there," I told him, and with that we loaded ourselves into the waiting limo and were on our way. I couldn't wait to see my bride walking down the aisle towards me.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up this morning to Honey, Kaoru, Fuyumi, and my father jumping on my bed. "Come on Haru-Chan! Wake up! You don't want to miss this special day do you?" Honey exclaimed in his cute loli shota voice, which now that I thought about it, he hadn't used it in a while. I giggled as I got up. Who could sleep through that anyway?

Playfully, I decided to turn over and pretend that I was going back to sleep and my father started to shake me vigorously. "Dad! What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Either you get up or we will continue using your bed as a trampoline and I bring out the baby pictures," he threatened me.

"I'm up. No need to pull those out!" I hastily sat up and stretched. As I got up out of bed Honey, and Kaoru hugged me and let me go so I could hope in the shower. After I was done making sure everything was clean, I got out and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before walking into the dining room where I found a feast laid out for me and my guests.

"So Haru-Chan?" Honey started.

I looked over my former senpai and smiled politely at him, "Yes Honey?"

"You nervous?" He probed and I could see the mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Just a little, but I'm pretty sure that by the time I meet Kyoya at the end of the aisle, I will be ok," I grinned. Standing up after I was done eating, I decided it was time to head over to the location. I didn't want to put my dress on before then because Kaoru still had to do my makeup and I didn't want it to be too wrinkled. Grabbing my dress and my accessories, my father, my friends, and I all got into the limo and headed towards our destination.

Once we had arrived, Honey and Kaoru quickly ushered me into the bridal room where Kaoru began his work. My hair and makeup were superb and flawless. My father and he also helped me into my dress and got me laced up. Everything was perfect and I was ready to meet my groom, even if I was nervous thinking about everyone that was invited. My father couldn't seem to stop tearing up and kept pulling me in for hug after hug telling me, "Your mother would be so proud of you right now. You are beautiful!"

So many people were scheduled to be there. Everyone from Ootori business associates to friends that Kyoya and I had made in our years of school including Renge, Umehito Nekozawa and his sister, Kirimi, and Arai. I wished my mother could be here with me, but I knew she was in my heart and would be watching over me on my special day. We even put a picture on an easel where the mother of the bride would normally sit.

Kaoru told me that I was a gorgeous bride. Honey gave me two thumbs up. My father… well he was still crying, but it wouldn't be him if he wasn't. I felt beautiful and I knew Kyoya would love it.

Kaoru and Honey ran out of the room when it was time for them to get into place. It seemed that it was only five minutes later that Pachelbel's Canon began, and it was time for me to make my entrance. My father intertwined our arms as we got in position, and I squeezed his arm lovingly as he escorted me to my soon to be husband.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

As I waited for the ceremony to begin, I made the rounds and conversed with old friends and business associates. Everyone had come to celebrate this joyous occasion with us and I couldn't be happier.

There was one point though that I caught my brothers looking at the picture where the portrait of Kotoko sat. As I walked up to them, I heard their questions about who the woman was and I answered, "That is Kotoko, Haruhi's deceased mother." They both had an understanding look and nodded.

Eventually it was time to get into positions. Tamaki, Mori, and Hikaru stood beside me as my half of the wedding party. Fuyumi was Haruhi's maid of honor and her bridesmen were Honey and Kaoru. The three of them walked down the aisle to Pachelbel's Canon. As they got into position, the wedding march began to play and I looked up and in the next instant I was completely mesmerized and blown away.

It felt like my breath was knocked out of me and I couldn't take my eyes off of the vision making her way towards me. Haruhi was so glorious. She seemed to be glowing and the smile on her face was shining as bright as the sun, and I could only hope my matching smile was the same.

When Haruhi and Ranka made it to my side, I took one step forward and Haruhi's father placed her hand in mine. I squeezed her hand and mouthed the words, "I love you," to her, only to watch her mouth them back to me. We took the last couple of steps towards the priest and the ceremony began.

"Welcome everyone. Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today as this marriage is created, a new bond and sense of family will also be created, a bond that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today," the priest spoke to everyone gathered.

He then turned his attention to the couple standing in front of him, "Today as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great. It is not easy, but as your shoulder the problems and dreams together, anything is possible. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

I beamed even brighter at the priest's description of marriage, because it was absolutely true. It was how I felt about my future with Haruhi. It was now time to speak our vows to each other. We were saying the same thing, but they expressed every bit of how we felt about our significant other.

"I take you, Haruhi Fujioka, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, for as long as both of us shall live." Haruhi never stopped smiling at me as I came to a finish on my vow, and in my peripheral vision Tamaki was smiling like an idiot. Like usual.

And now it was Haruhi's turn, "I take you, Kyoya Ootori, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, for as long as we both shall live."

The priest nodded and looked at me, "The rings?" Fuyumi and Tamaki handed him the rings that they were holding for us.

Haruhi had believed that I was going to give her a simple ring because that is what I told her, but I surprised her when a platinum ring with small diamonds going all the way around it.

The priest handed me her ring and I repeated after him, "I give you, Haruhi, this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

A lone tear fell down her cheeks as she was handed the ring she had gotten me for my birthday. She had talked about getting something else, but I had wanted to use this ring as my wedding band and she didn't argue. She loved the idea. I she had gotten me for my birthday long ago. It was now her turn and I could see her father crying in his seat, "I give you Kyoya, this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

The priest once again smiled at us and loudly spoke this time, "By the power invested in me by the God and the country of Japan, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Grinning, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers as the crowd applauded. When we finally pulled back, we were hugged by the former club members and even Haruhi's father broke protocol and came up to hug us both before we made our exit. This was truly a great day.

At the reception, we were ushered onto the dance floor after we ate in order to have our first dance as a married couple. Unfortunately, we didn't know what the songs were going to be because unlike tradition, Fuyumi and Ranka would not let us pick our own songs and decided them for us. As the music came on, we chuckled at the selection they made for our first dace: A long and lasting love by Crystal Gayle. She was a singer in America and was a great singer as well.

I pulled her into my arms as the song began and stared into her eyes. I was lost the first day I gazed into her brown eyes and that feeling had never gone away. We danced close, never letting go, and never breaking eye contact. We moved around the floor with grace and ease, fluidly moving as one. It was like we were in our own world and everything else melted away. It was just she and I and no one else was there or mattered.

It wasn't until the song ended and Ranka was tapping me on the shoulder for the father/daughter dance; that we came back to reality. I moved to the side of the dance floor and watched my new bride enjoying a dance with her father.

**Haruhi's POV**

My father tapped Kyoya on the shoulder and I smiled at him. He bowed his head as a courtesy to my new husband and then held out his hand to me, "Care for a dance my fair daughter?"

I nodded my head and placed my hand in his, and then the song came on and he began to lead me around the dance floor to "A Song for My Daughter" by Ray Allaire. I could feel the tears flooding my eyes and a few escaped down my cheeks.

"Haruhi, are you truly happy?" My father asked.

Giggling, I nodded. I was very happy and didn't think I could be happier than I was this day, "I am dad."

_Just once upon a yesterday_ _I held you in my arms_ _You grew into a little girl_ _with lovely childhood charms_ _Now it seems I only turned around_ _And I see you by his side_ _Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_ _My daughter is a bride_

My father looked at me and smiled, "You shouldn't be the one crying Haruhi, if anyone it should be me."

"Still, I am crying because I love you so very much dad. It's hard, but I will always be your baby, remember that," I whispered and I could see the liquid in his eyes too.

_I guess somehow I always knew This day would soon be here Still I wonder as I look at you What became of all the years And no words could ever quite express The way I feel inside Oh, I can't believe my eyes today My daughter is a bride All the laughter and the teardrops The sunshine and the rain I would relive every moment, Dear If I could bring them all back again_

My father and I couldn't contain the happy tears that emanated from our eyes, and towards the end we gazed at each other and had a wonderful father/daughter moment.

_But now, my love, the time has come_ _To send you on your way_ _So I wish you every happiness_ _And the blessings of this day_ _And I hope the love I've given you_ _Will forever be your guide_ _Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_ _My daughter - Oh, I can't believe my eyes_ _My daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride_ _My daughter is a bride_

After the dance was over, my father led me back over to Kyoya and kissed my cheek before bowing. I curtsied. My husband looked at my tear streaked face and handed me a handkerchief with a small look of concern, but it was soon gone when I smiled at him.

It was soon time for the speeches and I could only imagine who would say what. The first up was Tamaki since he was the best man, "When Haruhi entered Ouran and walked into the third music room, we actually had no idea she was a girl… well Kyoya did, but Kyoya always did seem to know everything that happened. That day changed our lives, but especially Kyoya's. You two are a wonderful match and I am happy that I was there for the beginning of it all. Make sure you take care of her Mon Ami because if you don't, daddy will come and kick some sense into you. Congratulations." His speech was met with several chuckles from the other guests and a growl from my father. I could have told Tamaki that it was probably best to stay away from daddy references.

"When my brother found Haruhi, I really didn't believe that he found someone that could put up with him. That was a tall order and I really believed that he would wind up in an arranged marriage, but he didn't. He found the girl of his dreams in high school and they have managed to stick by each other's sides through the years. Welcome to the family Haruhi and congratulations to the bride and groom," Fuyumi had spoken next.

Honey had asked us if he could say a few words also, and we gave their blessing, "Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan complement each other more than almost anyone I have seen. She was able to see through his mask and see the good in him. He was able to see through her disguises and see the woman she was destined to be. When I found out that they were dating, I wasn't surprised because I knew that they had feelings for each other. They just needed a little push. Now here they are several years later and happier than ever. Now I can't wait for the babies to come! You two are so kawaii and we all love you. Congrats!"

Standing up, my dad took the microphone, "I always said she needed to be with you Kyoya and regardless of what some idiotic blond says… I am your only father. I am so happy for both of you and I know that Kotoko would have loved you Kyoya. You keep making my baby happy and loving her. Welcome to the family. To the bride and groom!"

It was the next speech that surprised us. Yoshio took the microphone from my father and spoke to the couple, "I always knew you were special and destined for many things Haruhi. That is why I always supported this union. You are an asset to this family in many ways, but mainly for loving my son. You are welcome as an Ootori and congratulations."

Pulling me up to the microphone stand with him, Kyoya had a couple of things he wanted to say, "First, from Haruhi and me, thank you for coming and for the well wishes. When Haruhi walked into Music Room 3 that fateful day, I knew she was a girl even if the others thought she was a boy. Although, it was an easy mistake to make considering her hair was short and haphazard, she was wearing slacks and an oversized sweater, and her glasses covered half her face. Still, the moment I looked into her brown eyes something stirred in me. Today she has made me the happiest man on the planet. I love you Haruhi Ootori." He leaned down and gave me a brief kiss and I could feel the blush in my cheeks and the sting in my eyes.

After his speech, he pulled me out onto the dance for another dance. We mingled and had fun, never leaving each other's sides for long periods of time, but I did dance with all of the former hosts at some point during the course of the night. We cut the cake and were both polite about not mushing it into the face. Soon it was time for the last dance of the night before we were going to make our exit. The party would continue without us, but it was almost time to start our honeymoon which we had decided to have in the privacy of our own home. It was a song by Jon McLaughlin called So Close. We did the Kings and Queens waltz, enchanted style, and I had never had a better dance than that with Kyoya.

As the dance ended, that left only one last thing for me to do for the night and that was to throw the bouquet. I walked up and waited for all of the girls to gather behind me. I laughed when I saw my father join in, but I couldn't fault him and considered him the exception. Turning around, I shouted, "One, Two, Three." I threw it, hearing a gasp I turned around to find the bouquet in my father's arms. I snickered and blew my father a kiss before everyone got into place and started to blow bubbles for us to walk through and we said good bye to everyone as we got into the limo. It was time to go home.

We decided to have three days all to ourselves, and when we stepped up to the door, Kyoya carried me over the threshold. After he set me on my feet we stood there, and then slowly moved in for a kiss. From there we held hands and walked up to our room and began our life as a married couple.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

When we finally made it to our room, I was anxious. We had been sharing the same bed, but holding ourselves in check and it had been years since we had done anything except make out, waiting for this night. She helped me get rid of my clothes first and then I helped her unlace her dress. As she stepped out of it my breath hitched. I leaned down and kissed her neck and slowly worked my way up to her lips where we both kissed each other with an unbridled passion that no longer had to be held back.

I lifted her in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my hips as I carried her to our bed. I continued to kiss her neck, her shoulders, any piece of skin I could reach; and then I laid her down on the bed. "Haruhi. I love you," I breathed in-between each kiss. I kissed and nibbled her body making her moan and gasp. I loved to hear those sounds and I could see them becoming a new addiction. The sounds sent a warm, loving feeling throughout my body. I pulled back and saw the flush that lit up her whole body.

Smiling, she pulled my head down for a ferocious kiss and I could feel her hands tracing the contours of my body. Her lips moved to my neck and my lips turned up into the crooked grin, "You are so beautiful Haruhi." With that, I leaned down to kiss her again, my lips parting above hers, our tongues beginning a duel.

This night was completely amazing and I never wanted it to end. I couldn't help but notice Haruhi's eyes... traveling up and down my body. I chuckled at her. Her eyes glistened: full of happiness and emotion. Finally the best part of our night came and the feelings, the sensations flooded me.

"I love you, Kyoya," Haruhi sighed, completely elated and sated.

I chuckled and kissed her again taking my kisses down to her cheekbone, cheekbone to her collarbone. The sensations were amazing. I moved to her side and nipped at her shoulder as my arms went around her.

Slowly we found our way to each other's lips again. Haruhi's hand touched the side of my face and her warm tongue touched my neck as she kissed my skin. Rising above her, my mouth went to the side of her neck once again. "I love you my Haruhi," I declared fervently and smiled as I pulled my wife close to me; and together we waited for the night to take us into our peaceful dreams.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Love Like No Other 13: **_

_***I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is.**_

* * *

**Kyoya's POV - A Year Later**

I woke up in the morning in complete bliss as I turned over and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as she slept a little longer. Haruhi and I had been married for a year now and our marriage was fantastic. I loved being married to her and didn't think I would ever get enough of it. Over the past year, we never lost our friends. Together we did something with all of the original club members once a month; and it seemed like they would make impromptu visits ever week on top of that. We were happy.

It seemed that my wife and I were never far away from each other unless we were at the office. We came straight home, although we both worked long hours, we always made sure we set aside plenty of time for each other.

A couple of months ago, Haruhi and Mori finally opened their own law firm. It was a slow process and the business was still growing, but I knew they would be a success. They already have the rest of the hosts as clients. My work was also going well and I was proud of everything I was accomplishing.

Today was our one year anniversary and we had both decided to take the day off and spend it together. Moving her now long hair out of the way, I started nuzzling her neck and plying kisses to the ivory skin in an attempt to wake her up. It worked and soon, she was rolling over and smiling at me. Giving into a small yawn, she probed, "Good Morning Shadow King, I trust you slept well."

"I always am able to sleep great when I have you to hold in my sleep, pleasant Shadow Queen." She laughed quietly as she pressed her lips to mine quickly before getting up out of bed. If the others could see me now, they would not believe it, but I pouted, "Haruhi, where are you going?"

"To take a shower, you could join me if you like," she smirked and I could not help but follow where she led. We spent the day together, just being together and celebrating the last year of marital bliss. I couldn't have asked for more than to have her by my side for the rest of my life. This first year was going to be the first of many.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**(About Two Months Later)**

Today our friends were supposed to come over, but since Haruhi had been feeling sick the last couple of days, we had to cancel. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she was feeling nauseous. I figured she caught a bug, but as it was the third day and she was still throwing up, I decided she needed to see the doctor.

Our regular doctor couldn't get her in that day even with me trying to threaten and pull strings, so I took her up to the hospital. Technically I couldn't be her doctor and treat her, but I could take her to the hospital I worked at to make sure she got the best care possible. After helping my wife get dressed, I got her down to the car. I just needed to make sure she was alright because it seemed as if it hit suddenly and wasn't letting up any time soon. We walked into the waiting room of the ER and were greeted by nurse working triage. I knew her as she had been working for the hospital since it opened. She glanced up and saw me standing there,

"Hello Dr. Ootori. Is there anything I can help you with?" She was always friendly and reminded me of a kind grandmother.

"Hello Mariko-san. My wife needs to see a doctor," I greeted politely trying not to order everyone about. Nodding, she opened the door for triage and took Haruhi's vitals as well as asked a few questions. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but considering she was sick, it didn't surprise me. After Mariko was done with that, she took us to a room in the back.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in, "Hello Dr. Ootori. Mrs. Ootori, I am Dr. Sakagami. How are you feeling? I heard you weren't doing too well." I could tell she was trying to focus on Haruhi and not pay too much attention to me since I was a fellow doctor and my family owned the hospital. It could put a certain pressure on a person.

"Uh, I am so-so right now, but have been very nauseous lately," Haruhi said.

The doctor nodded, "I see. Well, let's see what we can do for you. How long have you be nauseous?"

"About three days now," Haruhi replied.

"Have you been vomiting? Diarrhea?"

"Yes to the vomiting and no to the diarrhea."

"Fever, chills, achiness?"

"I haven't really been running fever. I have been a little chilled, but I have always been like that. A little achiness."

"Any other symptoms?"

I stepped into the conversation, "Yes, she was a little lightheaded yesterday. I believe she might be dehydrated as well."

The doctor looked at me, and then turned to Haruhi, "I see that your last cycle was a month ago. When are you scheduled to start?"

"I am a little irregular, but it should be any day now," my wife replied. "Ok, let me do an initial examination and then we will get you on an IV drip to get some fluids back in you. I also want to draw some blood and get a urine sample. I will get some Zofran ordered, that will help with the nausea and vomiting, and we will go from there. Ok?" Dr. Sakagami spoke softly. Haruhi and I both nodded and the doctor began the exam.

Haruhi's stomach was tender, but she seemed to be fine other than that. Once the doctor left, Haruhi turned on her side and clutched my hand. It was hard to see her suffer. The nurse came in shortly after and inserted the catheter for her vein in order to draw blood and start the drip.

Once the IV was going, she injected the Zofran into the IV and sent Haruhi to the bathroom to pee into the cup.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

It had been a little over an hour since we had been here hospital and I was grateful that the medicine had started working. I felt a lot better now. I couldn't figure out how or why I got so sick. Kyoya was sitting next to my bed holding my hand as I lay there trying not to move. With the fluids back in my system along with the meds though, I didn't feel like I was dying any longer.

Soon Dr. Sakagami came back in the room, "Mrs. Ootori, we got the test results back from the lab and good news. It is nothing serious."

"So what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"You are pregnant. Based on my calculations you are between five and six weeks, but if you are irregular it is hard to actually pinpoint how far along you are."

"I'm… what?" I could feel the room spinning as I blacked out.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

I saw Haruhi slump in the bed and I knew she had fainted, "Haruhi?"

The doctor came over to check her vitals and said, "She fainted." She grabbed a smelling salt pack out of one of the drawers and broke it open before waiving it under my wife's nose. Haruhi woke up with a jolt.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, are you alright?" I asked.

"Mrs. Ootori, you fainted. Are you alright?" The doctor shined a light into Haruhi's eyes and tested her pupils.

Haruhi looked around the room and then her eyes settled on me, "I... I think so…"

"Reactions are normal and she isn't the first person to faint when they found out they were pregnant," the doctor smiled, "Now, I want to finish that bag of fluid before I discharge you. I will get you a prescription for the Zofran and for prenatal vitamins. You will also need to follow up with your obstetrician and schedule an appointment."

When Haruhi was finally discharge, we went home and on the way, made an appointment for the next day with her OB/GYN. I could tell she was tired as soon as we walked in the door and I carried her to bed. I was still in shock from the news myself and I knew she was the same. I lay down next to her as she succumbed to sleep and pulled her close. Before I closed my eyes as well, I slowly and cautiously placed my hand on her stomach. I lightly rubbed my hand over her flat stomach and smiled. I felt her place her hand on top of mine and I kissed the back of her head before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next day we arrived about fifteen minutes early for Haruhi's appointment. Since this was her normal doctor, she only had to sign one form before we waited for her name to be called. It wasn't long before we were in a medical room and waiting for Dr. Souma to appear.

A woman walked into the room and smiled at Haruhi, "So what brings you here today Mrs. Ootori?"

"I went to the ER and found out that I was pregnant," my wife smiled. "Here is a copy of all of the tests and such from yesterday's hospital visit," I handed the doctor a folder.

"Thank you Dr. Ootori," the obstetrician took the folder and looked at all of the results.

"Ok, I am going to require a few additional blood tests and I will go ahead and order a sonogram today too so that we can see exactly how far along you are." She asked several questions and examined Haruhi before requesting a nurse bring in the sonogram machine.

Cold gel was squeezed onto Haruhi's stomach and then the doctor rubbed a wand over the gel. Soon the screen was coming to life and there was our baby. We were both amazed and in awe as we looked at the screen. The doctor printed off a couple of the shots and handed them to us and then left us alone.

"Haruhi, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel great aside from the morning sickness, but I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't a little nervous. What about you?" She inquired.

"I am... well nervous, but I am excited at the same time. Our first baby... I love you Haruhi." We left the doctor's office shortly after scheduling the rest of Haruhi's appointments and went home. Both of us stunned about the tiny life growing in her womb.

_**Sunday** _

We had called the hosts to invite them over to tell them the news. It seemed as if the doorbell rang right on time and I chuckled quietly.

I carefully moved Haruhi off of my lap where she was sleeping and went to get the door. I smiled at that as I walked to go get the door. Slowly opening the door, I found all of our friends on the other side and seemed to be in good spirits. Shaking my head, I told them, "You need to quiet down. Haruhi is resting on the sofa." They quietly crept into the house, and sat down on the other furniture in the condo.

"Haru-Chan looks so adorable Kyo-Chan!" Honey whispered, obviously excited to be visiting. I nodded as I sat down on the cushion above Haruhi's head, and slowly I felt her move next to me. I looked down only to see Haruhi scrunch her face and turn over in her sleep.

"Well, it looks like you two are doing well," Tamaki stated, "So... may I ask you something Kyoya?" I nodded, allowing him proceed, "Is Haruhi doing better?" I could see the concern in his eyes and it mirrored the worry in the eyes of the others.

"Yes, we took her to the doctor and she got meds for the nausea," I grinned.

"What was wrong?" Mori questioned.

Shaking my head, I wasn't telling them anything, "We will wait to tell you after she gets up."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I slowly awoke to the sound of men talking back and forth. No doubt the Host Club was here already. Why did I have to fall asleep? I slowly opened my eyes to see and feel Kyoya's hand, softly petting my hair. He looked down at me and smiled, rubbing my shoulder slightly, "Hello Haruhi, did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah," I yawned, stretching as I sat up. The hosts all smiled at me.

"Hi guys, I am so sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh, it's nothing to apologize for. You haven't been feeling well, and it's only natural that you get rest," Tamaki said reassuringly, but I could see that he wanted to know exactly what was going on. He was worried and so were the others. I nodded and looked at Kyoya. He leaned downwards placing a chaste kiss on my lips before we looked back over at our friends. Honey had moved to sit next to me and I could see the fear that something was seriously wrong with me written on his face.

"So... Haru-Chan? Is everything ok? Kyo-Chan told us that the doctors told you what was going on, but when we asked, he said he wanted to wait until you were awake. So what is going on? Is it serious?"

I sighed and nodded, taking Kyoya's hand in mine for comfort, "Well, Honey after I had been sick for a couple days, Kyoya took me to the doctor and it turns out that I am almost six weeks pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" Honey exclaimed, gently hugging me, "Congratulations Haruhi and Kyoya!"

"OH DADDY IS SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Tamaki cried and tried to grab me, but was held back by Mori.

"Yes! Now we can convince our mother to make a maternity and baby clothes line!" Hikaru cheered as well as Kaoru, and Mori gave us his congratulations, along with his pleasant host smile.

"Thank you so much everyone. Now all we have left to tell is Ranka and my family," Kyoya stated. We were sure they would be happy and we couldn't wait to share our news.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Love Like No Other 14:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

**_P.S. Dear readers, I need more reviews to continue to see how I am doing with this story. It would be greatly appreciated. _**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Our news to our friends was more successful than I thought it would be. But now.. here came the real challenge. Telling our parents'. Our families looked at us smiling, except for my father, his face was as straight as ever. "So, Kyoya, what did you ask us to come here for, if you don't mind us asking? Don't get me wrong we are more than happy to be visiting." My brother Yuuichi asked.

"We should probably tell them now huh?" I nodded and She stood up turned so my family was looking at her side.

"Haruhi?" I asked, she just winked at me, and slowly lifted her shirt to reveal a small bump, everyone gasped at the sight, she sat down and looked at everyone smiling.

"Dad, Mr., Mrs. Ootori, Fuyumi, Satoya, Yuuichi, and Akito... I haven't been feeling well a while and Kyoya had set up an appointment for me the next day and we went in got blood work done, and just last week they gave us the news that I was seven weeks pregnant." Ranka began to shed tears of joy, pulling Haruhi close to him into a loving embrace. I sat there, smiling at them when my family walked over to me, and Fuyumi flew at me with a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so happy for you Kyoya! You're going to be starting your own family!" My sister cheered. I smiled, pulling her into a hug as well, and for the first time everyone got into a group hug, except for my father... but anyone would know he wouldn't do a group hug.

"Congratulations little brother." Yuuichi and Akito said. I nodded and my mother pulled me into her own individual hug.

"Oh my son, I am so proud of you. I hope you become a very good father. This child will be so lucky to have you as a father." My siblings and my sisters husband nodded his head in agreement with my mother. At that my mother for the first time in a long time, gave me a loving motherly kiss on my cheek and that's when my father took his turn, but instead he led me away from everyone to talk to me. We were outside on the balcony when my father actually gave me a smile.

"Kyoya, I know I was hard on you in the past, but you know... in these past couple years, you have shown me great things, things I didn't really look at in a way I do now. You are so responsible, you are very respectful, and you are a great son. I am proud of you, I think you will make an excellent father." I stood there in shock... my father had never spoken to me so emotionally before... None the less I was happy with what I was told by him.

"Thank you Father." I bowed to him as we walked into the dining room. Haruhi was talking to our cook about the salad

"So, Kyoya, you excited?" Ranka asked in his girlish voice.

"I am, I am a little nervous about this, but I am sure that in due time I will be so absolutely excited." I said, giving Ranka my best Host smile.

"Haruhi... I am your husband. It is my responsibility to help you out. And you are pregnant, there are going to be times where you are going to need my help and you need to ask me. Please, I just want you to be extremely careful." She nodded her head and kissed me twice on the lips before we came back out to everyone. When everyone sat down, we all began to chow down. I loved how great of a cook Haruhi was.

After everyone left Haruhi was completely tired. So tired in fact she began to fall asleep standing up. I wouldn't have it.

I gently swept Haruhi up into my arms and carried her up the stairs. I gently laid her down on our bed before getting up to change myself into some sleep clothes. I even helped Haruhi with hers. When I finally laid down, Haruhi and I were both on our sides, and my hand laid upon her stomach, rubbing it very gently and slightly back and forth in a slow motion. She had a pillow between her knees and she was hugging a pillow to her head... maybe that's something I could get.. a body pillow.

And with that idea in mind we slowly drifted to sleep, as I carefully pulled her closer to my body.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Luckily for Haruhi her first trimester was coming to an end quickly. She was no longer throwing up the way she used to and she even was getting intimate with me when we would lay down for bed. If her body was craving it that night... it was odd, but I can't complain about love filled nights with Haruhi.

Now that her first trimester was almost over, we were about to get into her second and I feared what could possibly go on in the second trimester, but I was sure that everything would be ok.

The next week was finally the end of her first trimester and the same day we were going to see the doctor.

Before we left Haruhi was making one of the strangest breakfasts I had ever seen, I wasn't even sure what was in it... what was our child going to eat later in life? I chuckled at that thought as we walked over to the hospital, which was only two blocks away. I tried to convince Haruhi that we could take the car, but she insisted that she needed to walk.

When we arrived we were admitted immediately, and the doctor was already in the room waiting for us. "Hello Dr. and Mrs. Ootori, please have a seat. Haruhi could you sit up on the observation bed."

"Sure." Haruhi said, taking my hand in hers, I started to rub the back on her hand with my thumb. She pulled Haruhi's chart up to eye view and read over it, turning around halfway in her chair.

"Ok, Haruhi, have you been feeling nauseated recently?"

"Um, only once in a while, like I felt that way like three days ago, but I haven't since then." The doctor nodded as she wrote this down on her chart.

"Ok, um, Are you feeling the baby move yet?" Haruhi shook her head no.

"No ma'am, not yet."

"Have you been leaking fluid or had any spotting or bleeding?"

"No. I haven't."

"Ok, and have you felt any contractions?" Again, Haruhi shook her head no. The doctor took a couple minutes recording information on the paper and again turned to look at Haruhi.

"Ok, so let's go and check your weight quickly." While we were out there, Haruhi stood up on a scale and measured Haruhi's beginning weight compared to now. The weight gain from the child was 2lb. and 2 oz. They also did a urine, and blood pressure test with Haruhi, Then they listened to the baby's heartbeat using a handheld ultrasound device called a Doppler.

I smiled at the sound, it was such a peaceful, and calming sound as Haruhi and I watched the screen. The baby moved around twice before that part of our appointment was finished. She then next examined her stomach, feeling her abdomen to get a sense of the size of her growing uterus and our baby.

Next she began to discuss future tests and procedures. "Now Haruhi, I think we are done for this appointment, if you could set up your next appointment, and I will see you then." We nodded, getting our sonogram from her.

Now we only had one more thing left to do and that was to set up our next appointment. We had it set up that we would see her the beginning week of each trimester unless there was something wrong except for when we get to her third trimester cause then we would be going every once a week. When we left the building we joined our hands, never letting go.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

When we got home we went into our room and Haruhi was getting changed out of her shirt into a new one. I stood in the room looking for something on my night stand when I looked behind me to see Haruhi turned to her side looking at herself in the mirror, with her shirt off, with on hand under her belly and one over it. I stood up straight and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her, placing my hands on her stomach, feeling the hardness of the lower part of her belly.

I laid my cheek lightly on top of her head, and softly rubbing Haruhi's growing stomach with my hands. "Haruhi, you are so beautiful." I said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, causing her to blush.

"You're very biased you know." She said. I chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head, then her right cheek.

"No, I am not. You are so beautiful, and even after you gain thirty pounds of baby weight I will still love you." She sighed happily, happily towing me to our bed with her and both of us laid down for a nap. Haruhi slept facing me this time like she used to, and kissed my now bare chest, making me shiver.

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

After our last doctors visit Kyoya always wanted to have his arms around me, with his hands touching my growing stomach, it made me smile a lot of the time that he did it.

The host club members visited often, always coming over and wanting to know if we had a photo of our baby yet, and now we did. And today they were coming over, so at least we will finally have a photo.

I decided that before they came over that I would make myself some food, and oddly even though it looked gross, it tasted so great! I made myself my food and Kyoya walked in with a completely grossed out look on his face. "Sorry, I don't understand how this child can eat this stuff... but, It tastes so wonderful."

"It's not a big deal Haruhi, as long as our child is getting food, I won't care what you eat." I nodded and continued to eat until I heard a knock on the door, "damn it! I am not done eating." I mumbled. Kyoya laughed and went to get the door as I continued to eat.

Everyone walked in while I was still eating, "ew!" They all said when they saw what I was eating.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't think this looks good either, blame the baby." They all laughed and sat around the big table, watching me eat, and oddly it tasted great. "Mmmmm." I moaned silently at the wonderful flavors of my food creations.

"Hmm, ok. Now that the shock of Haruhi is eating is gone, have you guys planned the baby nursery yet?" Asked Kaoru. That got me to thinking, Kyoya and I had never even talked about the Nursery, but now that we thought about it, it sounded like a good idea.

"No we haven't, but now would probably be a good time to think about when to start planning it huh?" Kyoya asked looking at me.

"Probably." I said, still finishing a slice of pickle I was eating causing to get a chuckle from Kyoya.

"Oh, right! Did you get a sonogram yet?" I nodded and I took it out of a pocket from my purse and handed it to them, each one smiling at what they saw.

I finished eating finally and we all decided to move towards the main room, all of us sitting down on a couch. After we sat down I began to relax into the couch when Hikaru spoke up. "So Haruhi? Kyoya, what do you think you would name your kid?" I looked up at Kyoya, curious about the idea.

"Well... I have always wanted to have a little girl named Sutera, and a boy named Mamoru." I said, saying in more of a question form to Kyoya.

"I like them... I think they are beautiful.. but someday if we ever have more children we should name our next girl after your mother, Kotoko. I feel we should do that in the future." I nodded agreeing with him.

When they left Kyoya and I went upstairs for a nap. I needed a nap, my legs were cramping up, my back was so sore, and my breasts were tender as hell, wow, this baby was making big changes go on in my body, but I loved it, perhaps all this stuff will make our baby as beautiful as an angel.

But no matter how our child looks, we will love it to our fullest.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Love Like No Othe_****_r 15:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

Haruhi and I were upstairs in our room relaxing as I held her close to my body. Haruhi was now twenty-four weeks pregnant with our child.

Everytime we slept I always thought about what kind of a father I would be, would I be like my father? No! I would be more to my children, and do more with them. But I did wonder how Haruhi and I would be after we had our baby. Would we be together forever? Would we be so busy that we won't have time for each other?

When I opened my eyes I found Haruhi was still asleep and to try livening up the morning I began to rub her back, sensually, but gently, and helpfully. She moaned and opened her eyes, turning to look at me. "Mmm." She moaned again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That just feels nice, you rubbing my back this way... it's very nice." I smiled and kept doing so until she turned over onto her back. After we found out about her pregnancy she began to sleep in a sports bra and underwear, insisting that it was more comfortable to sleep that way. I was excited one day when she began to show cause I could fully see my pride and joy, slowly growing.

I leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. Haruhi happily giggled when I did this, smiling at me widely.

The club was supposed to be coming over today for lunch, and there was a secret surprise, for Haruhi. The club was coming over to help with the nursery. We were going to do this while my sister was taking Haruhi to a spa for pregnant woman.

Haruhi was already gone when they got here, so I went to get the door to get it. All of our friends stood there, smiles on their faces. Haruhi and I had had the room painted already a light cream yellow and the floor was mahogany, with a bright rug with a white and green design.

When the club came over they had hired a crew to move the baby stuff into the new room. "Thanks for bringing this stuff in, I would like to pay you for your service men." I paid each man their respectable share. I pulled out a box knife and cut the tape off of each box and began pulling the stuff out on my own, as well as Mori and Honey. All the other hosts stood there.

"Aren't you going to get someone to do that for you?" I shook my head.

"No. I want to do this, I can at least do this for my own kin." They all looked inspired and began to help me read the directions to help me put together the crib, changing table, wardrobe, toy box, and we arranged it in the room. Then we pulled in the rocking chair, the one seat chair, coffee table, and lamps in, arranging them and the room looked fantastic.

I stood outside the door after our three hours of work and it looked great. When you entered the room there was two windows on the left wall, with the toy box in between the windows that had a set of gray curtains. In the corner of the left and north wall was the rocking chair. Along that wall there is a large wardrobe with a bunch of drawers and cubby holes for clothes, shoes, and other things. Along the right wall was a chair that would be used for Haruhi to sit in when she either bottle fed or breastfed our child. And finally one crib. On the south wall connected to the door to enter the room there was a changing table with a trash bin right next to the changing table.

We stood there and breathed out deeply, greatly satisfied with the work we did. The only person I didn't see was Tamaki. "Tamaki? Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, back here." He said, sticking his head out from behind the door.

"Tamaki... what are you doing?" I asked as I saw him with a big ball of wide ribbon. It was the color of red.

"I am putting a ribbon on the door that way when Haruhi comes home and you show her, it can be like a present for her!" He said in a cheerful, dramatic tone. I chuckled and mumbled, _Some times this moron can be quite a genius._

Just at that moment Haruhi came in the door sighing happily. "Ok guys, if she asks why you are here.. tell her you were here to just chat with me, I want to surprise Haruhi with it, but you can stay to hear what she has to say." I suggested as Haruhi came up the stairs. All of them walked down the second set of stairs to sit in the living room when Haruhi saw me walking out of our room.

"Hi Kyoya." She breathed as she hugged me close. "I have missed you so much, even though it was comfortable and relaxing.. I didn't quite like being pampered, but it has definitely relaxed me."

"That's great my shadow queen. And how was the baby behaving for mommy today?" I asked, placing my hand on the peak of her stomach.

"Yes, he or she was very behaved." Her eyes narrowed and widened when she saw a big red ribbon on the door, "Kyoya... what's a red ribbon doing on the nursery door?" She asked. I looked over and smiled.

"Well..." Out of my peripheral vision I saw the club walking up the stairs and I nodded at them. "The club came over today while you were at the Spa. It was a surprise for you. Close your eyes Haruhi." I asked quietly and she willingly complied, I quietly cracked the door open a little and then I walked behind her, covering her eyes with my hands, leading her into the room. When we were standing in a good position in the room, I leaned down, my mouth next to ear left ear. "Ok, slowly I will reveal it my Shadow Queen." I slowly removed my hands and kissed her cheek. "You can look now."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the first thing was a quiet gasp that escaped her lips. And slowly she walked in, looking around. Soon she turned around to look at me and a big smile broke. "You all did this? Really?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes Haruhi, we helped out." Mori said, smiling.

"OH THANK YOU!" She quietly cheered, immediately wrapping her arms around me, holding me close. "Oh I love you Kyoya." She moved slightly for a moment and looked over at the Hosts. "And I love you all to, you all are like the brothers I never had." Tamaki's voice did that joyful squeal, and carefully pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Oh my little girl! We love you as well." I think at that moment, Tamaki's IQ dropped. He hadn't went on about Haruhi being his little girl in months, more like the last two years and now he brings that up.

"Tamaki, I said brother, not father." Haruhi laughed, and surprisingly instead of going in his depression corner he laughed as well. "In any case, I love this room! It's great! I am sure the baby will love it." She said, touching her hand to her stomach.

We walked downstairs towards the dining room where lunch was being served. It was a stew pot, some inari sushi and some grilled shrimp. And each bite was amazingly delicious.

When we moved to the living room Haruhi and I shared a couch with Honey and Mori while Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were on the other couch which was right across from the couch we were on. Haruhi grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back as she sat down, placing a hand on top of her stomach, lightly rubbing it.

We sat here having a great time, all of us laughing, and smiling. I turned to look at Haruhi to see her face wearing a confused emotion. "Haruhi? You alright?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock. "What is it?" I asked again, she abruptly, but gently grabbed my hand and set it on her stomach, and I felt a moving sensation that immediately warmed my heart. My eyes widened and I looked up at her, a shocked, happy look on my face.

"You feel that?" She asked, excitement running thick in her tone.

"Yes, and I love it. Thank you for wanting to be the mother of my child Haruhi." I said, leaning in a little giving her a chaste kiss before we turned to look at our guests, who were smiling widely at us.

"What did you feel Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"We felt the baby move. It's still moving, you want to feel it?" Haruhi asked, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki excitingly got up out of their seats to feel the movement.

"That is so mystical, and so amazing. Oh, this is a moment of Joyce." Tamaki said, getting overly excited as usual. "So, Haruhi, when is you and Kyoya's next appointment?"

"In a month, Tamaki." I said, taking Haruhi's hand in mine as we continued our weekly visit with our friends.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

We were just leaving the doctors office when Haruhi was nabbed by Fuyumi, Ranka, and my mother to go baby shopping to fill the baby room at last.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

After the doctor's appointment I was basically kidnapped and taken to a large store. I knew that this place was a baby store, they must be here to help me get things for the baby. Right when we got here we got cracking on everything. And by the time we were done I was completely worn out. We had gotten a large number of things. Fuyumi insisted on getting a large amount of things especially clothing.

We got twelve onesies, five night gowns, five stretchy sleepers, sixteen pairs of socks, two newborn hats, two scratch mittens, to stop the baby from scratching its' skin, two jackets, two snowsuits, laundry detergent specifically made for infant clothing, and two dressy occasion outfits. That was it for clothing.

Then we got three large cotton blankets for the crib, and four receiving blankets as well as four burping blankets. Then we got a nursing pillow incase I decided to breastfeed our child, bottles, bottle nipples, and a bottle brush.

We were making great progress today and were still going. Next we got two large boxes of newborn size diapers, a changing pad for the changing table, baby powder, baby ointment. For bath time we got a plastic infant tub, six washcloths, baby soap, and shampoo, soft bristle hair brush, five soft hooded towels, and some skin lotion.

Then for bedtime we got a crib mattress, six waterproof mattress covers, four crib sheets that had clouds on them, four blankets with a bunch of different animals on them. Approved infant safety seat for car, Stroller that reclines so newborn can lie flat, Nail clippers, Bulb syringe for suctioning mucous, Baby thermometer, Eye dropper or medicine spoon, two baby carriers, four pacifiers, play pen, but this wouldn't be set up until the child is old enough to use it, rattles, toys, baby monitors, two mobiles, and two night lights.

At the end we swore we couldn't fit anything else into the car. Just before we left I found a book and CD store, "Hey, can I stop in here? I would like to look around." I asked, they all nodded their heads and followed me in.

While I was in there I bought some books for myself titled Norwegian Wood, After Dark, Sputnik Sweetheart, Kokoro, Battle Royale, and Memoirs of a Geisha. Then I looked at baby books, I picked out My neighbor Totoro, Tree of Cranes, and Buying Mittens. I next went to the music section and found piano music CD's. That was all I bought and we left.

On the way home Fuyumi insisted that we go out for lunch so we stopped at this sushi place and the sushi was great, and I made sure which ones were safe to eat.

"So did you have fun today Haruhi, I hope we didn't drag you around to much." My father said.

"I had fun, I will probably ask Kyoya if he minds massaging my back when I get home though after dinner, my back could sure use it." My mother and sister in law smiled at me.

When we made it home I was pulled into a giant hug from my father after we put all the stuff in the house and before I walked back into my home, and was pulled into another loving hug by my dearest husband.

"Did you have fun with my family and your father?" He asked after giving my cheek a kiss.

"Yes, there is so much stuff though!" He just laughed at me.

"Oh my dearest Haruhi, it'll be fine, we can do that tomorrow, but I think you look tired, how about a nap?" He asked. I blushed and nodded in response as he led me to our room to wrap his arms around me, placing his hands gently on my growing stomach as we slept.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Love Like No Othe_****_r 16:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

**_P.S. I am sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been stuck in a writers block for a little while, and I will be working on trying to get more chapters in soon! I love ya all!_**

**_P.S.S. I need more reviews to continue this story, I don't like to usually ask people to review, but I would like to know how this story is going. Thanks!_**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I am now officially in my third trimester and I was scared. Anxiety was creeping in, and I didn't quite like it. Or the dreams. My dreams were getting bad now, at first I just let them slide off of my shoulder, but... I was full of worry after I had more dreams just like it almost every night. In these dreams I would give birth and something would happen, every doctor would panic, and I would never get an answer as to what was going on.

I talk to Kyoya about it, and he said that from his experience bad dreams are normal during pregnancy and sometimes will make you fear. But he would promise to hold me close when we slept, god, I love my husband.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

I was thanking my lucky stars that Haruhi's Third Trimester has gone great so far and I was so excited that we would soon be able to meet our child. That I was excited for. I was definitely worried about the labor though. I didn't like the thought of putting Haruhi threw that pain.

When she had transitioned into her third trimester her bra size increased, and the only reason I know this is because she would talk to me about it, her back pain was excruciating, she had heart burn, and her feet and ankles were swelling.

There was one other thing that I had noticed over some time. Haruhi looked bigger than a mother carrying only one. I had notified Haruhi of my observation, so we agreed to see if that was going to be what it was when we were to see the doctor.

On top of that Haruhi was becoming extremely self-conscious about her body, she didn't or couldn't change in front of me anymore, or anything, and I missed that a little. Today was the day after two weeks that I decided to chat with her, try to understand it. Before going down to eat breakfast I pulled her close and looked at her gently, "Haruhi... can you tell me, why is it that you are so self-conscious. I have noticed, and it worries me sometimes." Her head hung low as she explained.

"I don't know, I have never usually cared about how I looked, or what my size was, but now it's like I worry that with how big I am now, it will just... I don't know." I shook my head, while lifting her to my eye view.

"Haruhi, you never have to worry about your size, you are beautiful to me, it is natural to gain weight during pregnancy, sometimes even twenty pounds or more. I love you and I know for sure our baby will love you either way." It took me a while to convince her that everything was alright.

We were on our way to our very first Lamaze class and in this class they notified us of all of the content that they covered in this class. we were starting at six months in here. The content of the class consisted of, The normal, natural process of labor and birth, and health-care practices that support it, Changes during late pregnancy and the stages of labor, The important role that pain plays in labor and a wide variety of coping strategies for managing it, The importance of labor support, Movement and positioning during labor and birth, Medical interventions and their indications, risks and alternatives, How to communicate with your healthcare provider, Developing a birth plan, Breastfeeding and newborn needs, Local resources to support you during and after pregnancy. And last but not least the pregnant woman's labor partner, which would be me!

It was great here, there was a bunch of other pregnant woman that Haruhi could talk to and relate to with the pregnancy as there were other new fathers here. All of us guys talked about our fears of becoming new fathers, and fears about our wives during labor. A male coach came over during our discussions to chat with us about things and answer anything he could. So that was a great part of this class.

When we left we had to go to our appointment for the baby. When we came in Dr. Souma greeted us with a happy smile. "Hello Dr. and Mrs. Ootori. Come on back and we will check you out."

We followed back answering more questions that she had. " So Mrs. Ootori, how have you been feeling? Alright I can hope."

"Oh yes, we just came here from our first Lamaze class and I have been feeling great."

"Well, that's fantastic. Um, have you had any concerns since our last appointment?"

"No Ma'am."

"Ok, So, we got the results back from the tests and everything was clear as far as the tests can go."

"That's great! I am so happy!" Haruhi really was in an extremely happy mood now... it made me curious what she was thinking about.

"Ok, and one last question, have you experienced any contractions, swelling, headaches, or anything that might concern you?"

"Well, my feet and ankles have swollen a couple times, but it doesn't usually get to bad."

"Well that's good that it doesn't get to bad."

She asked how was doing, following up on any issues that could be concerning us since our last appointment, and she reviewing the results of any tests we had since our last visit. Luckily for us the tests came back negative for anything that was overly serious. She asked if Haruhi had any contractions, swelling, headaches, or have any other concerns and we confirmed that there.

Next we asked about doing an ultrasound and Dr. Souma gladly agreed. The doctor had Haruhi put on one of the shirts for the ultrasound and Dr. Souma pulled out the gel.

"Ok, this is probably going to be cold." Haruhi nodded and shivered when the cold gel touched her skin. The doctor moved the sensor around on Haruhi's stomach. On the screen I could visibly see a difference in this screening.

"Dr. Souma? Is that what I think it is?" I asked. "Multiples?" I asked, she looked up at the screen and moved the sensor around some more. Haruhi looked at me, shock covering her face.

"Oh my, Oh, this is truly a miracle!" She said, cheerfully. Haruhi looked between us, completely confused.

"What's going on?"

"Well Haruhi, it looks like a miracle here. It looks like multiples... One... two! Twins." Dr. Souma said. Haruhi's eyes widened and a smile emerged on her lips. Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"You were correct Kyoya!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Did you two suspect this before this appointment?" Dr. Souma asked.

"Yes Dr. Souma. I noticed this a little before the end of her third trimester, but from what I saw, that's exactly what it looked like, so we waited for this appointment to get it checked out, and I guess we were right." I said, excitement toning my voice.

"Oh this is a miracle! Oh my! I am so happy." Haruhi cried, I took her hand in mine, and smiled. Oh this was a great surprise! Haruhi and I looked at the picture on the screen and couldn't stop our smiles. After the rest of the appointment was finished, we checked out, having out sonogram as well. Holding hands the whole way home, with smiles upon our faces.

Nothing could seize the happiness of this moment, nothing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Love Like No Othe_****_r 17:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

When we got home, shock and excitement still invaded us, even as we walked up towards our bedroom. Haruhi began to walk towards the closet to change, when I politely and gently took ahold of her wrist, turning her to look at me. We looked into each other's eyes, warmth, passion, and love in both of our expressions, as smiles slowly appeared upon both of our lips.

"Haruhi, before... before we take a nap. Would you like to take a bath together?" She blushed a light peach pink, and slowly, she nodded. We entered the bathroom as we slowly helped each other out of their clothing and I slowly helped her into the bath, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close. She seemed really tense... I couldn't think of anything in my head that could have made her this tense. "Baby, what's wrong?" She just shook her head, still as quiet as ever. I took my index finger and placed it underneath her jaw, turning her head slightly so she would look at me. "Haruhi?" I asked again. "Please, what is it?"

"I am just worried is all." She stated.

"About what?" I queried.

"Well... that I will screw up."

"Screw up... what?"

"I will screw up as a mother." I couldn't believe my ears. Had she just said that to me?

"Haruhi?! Why would you say that?"

"These dreams that I am having are telling me that. I am having dreams where our baby is taken by a nurse, dreams where things are going wrong, I am worried." I nodded listening, saddened that she was having those dreams.

"Baby," I said, pulling her close to me. "Please, you are going to be the most fantastic mother any child could ever ask for. Please don't doubt yourself. I mean it, you are going to be the best mother." Haruhi nodded, and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Ok, I believe you. I am sorry. I..."

"Haruhi, there is nothing to be sorry for. Of course those dreams would make you worry." She smiled, seeming happy that I understood. "Now, baby?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think, we could enjoy a nice relaxing bath?" I asked, kissing her from just below her ear to the tip of her shoulder. She giggled, finished off the giggle with a "Yes."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

We woke the next morning, each other in the other's arms, smiles on both of our faces.

Last night, we wanted nothing more than to make love, but instead, we did something even more romantic, we talked about later moments in time after the children were born, and also about possibly wanting more kids than just our twins that were on their way. When lunch came around, we decided on having very light salads, lettuce, spinach, cabbage, carrots, cucumbers, fresh mozzarella, and some light raspberry vinaigrette.

Then we watched TV, watching a really great history show on the age of the Samurai. It was so interesting seeing how everything was studied to be back then. It wasn't until after that show I got the phone and called my family, Haruhi's father, and our friends to tell them the news, and the meeting was scheduled for three days from now, and everyone would be together, My father, mother, sister, brothers, brother-in-law, Haruhi's father, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kasanoda as well. That would be an interesting brunch.

When we finished dinner which was a simple rice dish, Haruhi and I had some great quality time and I couldn't help myself. I felt so sensual. Haruhi and I hadn't done anything to that extent in months. My heart was racing, and Haruhi felt that against her back as we were sitting on the couch. She placed her hand on my chest at that moment, and I could hear her sigh quietly. "Kyoya, is there something wrong?"

"No." My voice cracked... that was really unusual. All I could guess was that my body wanted her badly. "My... I..." I decided on giving up and I just pressed my lips to her throat, getting a pleasant gasp from her.

"K-Kyoya." She said, lulling her head to the side. "So, your yearning for me?" She accused. I nodded as I continued to kiss her throat. She chuckled, "Well, let's go then." She said, slowly standing up and leading me up towards our room. As soon as we got the door shut, I pulled her into my arms and walked backwards towards the bed until the back of my legs hit the edge of our bed, gently landing on the bed, both of us laughing lightly.

Our lips glided over each other's, warm and smooth. Haruhi would occasionally sensually bite down on my lower lip, making my heart race faster. The sweet taste of her breath was like honey and vanilla. Haruhi and I didn't leave very much space between us, only leaving enough room for our growing offspring's.

The passion didn't end, slowly getting more and more intense with each kiss, the moments ended though with us wrapping each other in our arms, my hands upon her stomach as we fell asleep.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Three Days later**

Our cooks were setting up the table and Haruhi and I insisted on helping them. We had to pull out the big table which would perfectly seat everyone. It wasn't long until the doorbell rang and a house keeper got the door since Haruhi and I were finishing getting ready.

I was wearing a comfortable steel purple button-up shirt with Black dress pants while Haruhi just wore a comfortable green cotton maternity dress with green flats. When we got into the living room we were greeting with so much love it was crazy. Fuyumi, Tamaki, Honey, and the Twins constantly hugged Haruhi over and over again.

When we all sat down for brunch everyone engaged in different conversations ranging from Business to marriage, to college, and other topics. Eventually Ranka question caught my attention. "Kyoya, Haruhi? So, have you two had any recent doctor appointments for the baby?" I smiled while Haruhi blushed.

"Yes we have dad, three days ago actually, and... well we got some great news." Everything went quiet then, so silent you could hear a pin could drop.

"Well?" Ranka prompted.

"Well dad, we... we were given the news that I am actually carrying twins." Haruhi said. All of our guests eyes widened and then loud cheers of joy filled the room. Especially from the Hikaru and Kaoru.

"YES! Twins are the best!" They said at the same time. Haruhi and I just nodded as we continued our visit, honestly it was one of the best ones we had ever had, everyone was smiling, cheering, laughing, and happy. And that's all we could ask for, was a big happy family.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Love Like No Othe_****_r 18:_**

**_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

* * *

The past couple weeks were difficult, but not as hard as they could have been. Now with Haruhi getting closer and closer to her due date her symptoms of soreness, swelling, mood swings, and cravings were getting a hell of a lot worse. I always did the best I could to help her, rubbing her feet, back, shoulders, getting our one maid, who was a very good friend of Haruhi's, to please get Haruhi food that she may be craving, and It wasn't like I was complaining, but it was hard to watch her go threw the pain, even though I partially caused it.

It was just her and I today, enjoying each other's company, watching TV, taking a relaxing bath together, laying down, relaxing on our large sectional sofa. She had fallen asleep in my arms on the sofa, her hair hiding her face. So slowly and gently, I moved her hair out of the way to reveal her beautiful, peaceful face as she slept.

She seemed so at peace, and rested, not seeming to have a worry in the world, that's when I lightly kissed her cheek, and fell asleep myself, holding her in my arms, placing my hands on her very large, but beautiful stomach.

I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but what woke me was a pained groan from Haruhi, I sat up immediately, looking at her, "Haruhi?!" I asked.

"I-I think we need to go to the doctor Kyoya." It was then that it made sense, and immediately I went into action. We got there and were entered fast, but... only to find out it was a false alarm... Haruhi and I were so excited, but I guess we could wait a little longer.

When we made it home, we immediately laid back down, not really up for doing anything. Haruhi laid there, her hands on top of her stomach... and I.. I didn't quite understand my next move... but, honestly, it felt right. I kissed the peak of her stomach, and imagined what it would be like, holding my precious babies in my arms.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**This chappie is pretty short, but I thought it would be better a little short, I will try and get the next one done as soon as possible. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Like No Other 19:**

******_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

******_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

**KPOV**

Haruhi is now thirty-six weeks pregnant, and smiling wide. Our excitement everyday was what brightened her day. And mine as well. Of course, her symptoms were getting worse of course, swelling feet, aching feet and back, extreme cravings, and luckily, or house lady was great friends with Haruhi, she would go out and buy her whatever she needed.

Today was a day for Ranka and Fuyumi to come over and hang out with us, to spend some quality time with Haruhi as well. At the Haruhi was still asleep in the bed while I got up to get in the shower.

The warm water cascaded downwards, cleansing my body. The smell of my soap and shampoo filled the shower, making me smell great, and also the bathroom smelling great as I stepped out to get changed. I stepped out to see shifting uncomfortably on the bed, cradling her large stomach as she turned onto her side. I smiled at her peaceful face as she slept, and slowly sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. "Wake up my dearest Shadow Queen. I await to see your beautiful morning smile." Where did that come from? Oh well, I liked that I felt that way, why else would I marry her? And what I said had worked, she woke with a bright smile, looking at me, cupping her right hand on my cheek.

"Good Morning, my Shadow King. You haven't called me that in a while, and it makes me smile everytime." I nodded, and leaned downwards to hug her, then kissed the peak of her stomach. "So, how long until dad and Fuyumi get here?" She asked.

"In about two hours." She nodded, and began to sit up, slowly, having trouble sitting up. I immediately offered her my aid, helping to balance her on her feet. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, these babies are just becoming hard to carry." I nodded and looked down at her stomach, and placed my hand of her stomach.

"Now, children, please be careful with mommy." I said, in a stern, but caring tone. Haruhi smiled, placing both hands on both sides of my face, looking me in the eyes. Leaning downwards, I pressed my lips to hers, the warm silkiness of her lips was so inviting. When we unwillingly broke apart, she walked towards the closet to get changed. She came out on one of her cotton maternity dresses, not really caring what she wore. After she finished changing, I helped her down the stairs as we headed to breakfast. Which was a delicious rice porridge meal.

Time seemed to be going really, really fast, and it was. They arrived in what only felt like a fifteen minutes, but was really an hour. "Oh Haruhi! Daddy's missed you!" Ranka says, pulling her into a gentle hug, looking down at Haruhi's stomach. His eyes grew wide with happiness. "Oh, and hello my sweet grand babies!" He exclaimed, hugging Haruhi close again. Ranka turned to me and smiled, "And hello to you Kyoya. It's great to see you."

I extended my hand to shake Ranka's. "Likewise Ranka." I said as Ranka and Haruhi made their way into the living room, while I Fuyumi walked into the kitchen with me as I got myself some hot tea. "So, how have you been Fuyumi?" I asked.

"Oh I have been great. My husband and I are thinking about going on vacation soon, to get some personal time together. We both need a break from work." I nodded.

"I agree, you two work yourselves really hard." My sister smiled at me.

"But enough about me, how are you and Haruhi?" I smiled and breathed out a peaceful sigh.

"We are great. Definitely excited for the new arrivals that's for sure."

"I bet. I would be as well." I smiled again.

"It is hard sometimes though I will admit." She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, watching her go threw the symptoms. Her swelling is awful, her soreness is getting worse, and now she is having a hard time getting out of bed by herself." I said. Fuyumi smiled while nodding.

"Oh dear brother, you as well as I know it's a normal part of pregnancy. I know it must be difficult to see, but in the end it will all be great." I chuckled, knowing she was right.

"You're right. Let's go out there, I bet Haruhi is dying to have some time to chat with you." She nodded and we walked out to meet Ranka and Haruhi. And as guessed, Haruhi was really happy to chat with Fuyumi. They talked about the pregnancy, Haruhi's excitement, and Haruhi in general while her dad was doing the same with me. Soon Haruhi accidently fell asleep on the couch, leaning on my shoulder when Fuyumi and Ranka were talking to me. They wanted to see the nursery so I carefully laid Haruhi down on the couch and led them upstairs to the newly updated nursery and they where completely blown away. All we had to add was an extra crib.

On the way down the stairs we all heard a loud groan as we entered the living room, Haruhi was awake, and clutching at her stomach. We ran towards her, and I got down at her eye view, looking her in the eyes. "Haruhi?! Are you alright?" I asked.

"K-Kyoya." She said after getting a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm right here." I said.

"I.. I think we need to go to the hospital honey." She breathed. That's when it immediately clicked. We all know that usually I am a very calm person, but... at this moment, my nerves got the best of me. The floor around her was wet so you could tell that her water had broke. I knew what needed to be done, so I got our driver and got him to drive Haruhi, Ranka, Fuyumi, and I to the hospital.

With the unusual emotions of nervousness, and panic spread throughout my body.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Like No Other 20:**

******_*I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I want to thank my beta reader mcangel1976. Thank you very much, cause without you this story might not be as good as it is._**

******_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

**KPOV**

When we got here, we were entered into a room as soon as possible. Ranka and Fuyumi decided to stay here until everything was situated and that I would come down to get them. When we were in the room, Haruhi was attached to a fetal monitor and they were also checking her heart rate as well.

Before they left the room after checking all the necessary things they asked her how harsh her contractions felt, she responded by saying, "They are gentle, but still a little painful right now."

After everything was done that needed to be done at the moment was finished it was just Haruhi and I, as I held her hand. "Hey, I will be right back, I need to go get your dad and Fuyumi." Her face became a pale color of anxiousness before quickly nodding her head. When I made it to the doorway I looked towards Haruhi and said, "You going to be ok honey?" I asked.

"Yes, but... please hurry." She breathed. I nodded and made my way down there was quickly as possible. As I ran you could hear the sound of my shoes hitting the ground. The echo of my shoes matched my racing heart. As I got in the elevator and waited for it to get to the first floor all I could think was about the loud racing of heart caused by both running and my nervousness in realizing that... I am going to be daddy.

The elevator was finally at the first floor and I made my way towards the waiting room, when they spotted me, they immediately got up and we headed towards the room. Questions from them were flooding my head, and I tried my best to keep my head. It wasn't that I was upset with them, it was just that my mind was full as it was. So the best I answered them with at the moment was "I'm not sure," and "she's ok."

When we entered the room again, Haruhi sighed in relief, begging for my hand, chuckling, I walked over and offered her my hand and her grip felt like she was trying to crush my hand. Tears flowed down her cheeks... how long had we been here already? I looked over at the clock to find that we were here for two hours so far... I reached over to grab a tissue, when Ranka grabbed one and wiped Haruhi's face.

"You seem to have your hands full dear. If there is anyway I can help, please let me know." I nodded as I looked back to Haruhi, who just finished going threw another contraction, and yet she smiled at me. How could she smile at me, after I had put her threw this much pain? I felt her thumb rubbing my hand, reassuringly. She was reassuring me.

Haruhi was definitely the woman of my dreams, and I thanked the stars everyday that she loved me as much as she did. Fuyumi and Ranka sat on the other side of Haruhi's medical bed, talking to her, encouraging her threw each of her contractions just like I was. It wasn't long until I realized that we had been here for five hours.

It wasn't until this point that Fuyumi had just informed me that she informed the guys and my family that Haruhi was in labor and that they were on their way here as soon as possible. Maybe Tamaki's stupidity would get Haruhi's off of the pain... or at least that's what I had hoped. This is when the doctor came in the room to discuss things with Haruhi and I.

"Hello Haruhi, how are we feeling dear?" Dr. Souma asked. Haruhi looked at her... a sarcastic look on her face, causing the doctor to chuckle for a moment. "I know honey, it hurts, but in the end you'll end up with two beautiful babies, I can assure you." Haruhi smiled at her. "Now, we are set for the Natural birth plan. So I will just check your charts and see where we are standing at the moment." After looking over the charts and the paper from the fetal monitor she notified us that we still had a while to go, in response Haruhi groaned.

She finished the groan off with saying, "You babies are going to be little troublemakers when you get older aren't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let's just hope they won't be like Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi immediately nodded.

"Definitely."

So again, we were sitting, trying to relax Haruhi... around seven hours now. I heard a knock on the door and said, "Come In." The door opened carefully and there stood Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori.

"Hello Kyoya." Honey said in a quiet whisper, considering Haruhi was finally asleep after seven hours of hard labor, resting.

"Hello." I say as I stand up and greet them the right way. Tamaki looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "Tamaki?"

"Is Haruhi ok?" He asked.

"Yes... the labor has been painful for her, but she is ok. There are chairs if you would like to sit." I said, gesturing to the large sofa sitting on the other side of the medical bed where Ranka and Fuyumi were. I took Haruhi's hand in mine, and kissed it gingerly.

"K-Kyoya?" She said in a yawn.

"Yes dear?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you, so much. And I am glad to be having your children, I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled widely, as well as Ranka, Fuyumi, and the guys. I stood up, and leaned down to give her a warm, loving kiss.

"And I love you. I am so glad that you are mine Haruhi. And I am glad as well that they will be our children. I just can't wait to see them both." Haruhi sighed, along with a happy awe sound coming from Ranka.

"I can't either, I hope our babies look like you Kyoya." I chuckled quietly and looked at her.

"No, I hope they look like the both of us." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry dear?" I asked. She nodded and we called in a nurse to ask if it was ok for Haruhi to have food, and luckily for Haruhi, she was allowed. She got herself some jello, toast, and water and ate her meal in a heartbeat.

"Thank you, now I don't feel so nauseous. I... Ow!" She yelped, clutching her stomach, while clutching my hand so tightly it felt like a boa was constricting around my hand. I was in pain now, probably losing circulation. Everyone could tell in my face that this was painful. "I.. I'm sorry Kyoya." Haruhi said threw clenched teeth. I nodded quickly, as I looked over at the fetal monitor seeing that this contraction was halfway done.

As the contraction came to an end, her grip loosened on my hand, and pain was in replacement of Haruhi's hand, pain as the blood began to circulate again. I looked at my hand, that was purple now as the blood circulated. Haruhi looked at my hand, and looked at me. "I'm sorry honey. I really am." I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"That's right Haruhi dear," Ranka said. "It's not your fault. This is natural, your mother was the same way... except your mother... was a lot meaner during labor than you are." Haruhi laughed a little, and looked towards the door when the doctor came in.

Everyone left the room, due to the request of Haruhi and I, and when the doctor checked her, she said it was time for delivery. And the joy I felt at this moment, could surpass the heights of the Himalayas.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
